Different Beginnings: The Original :Discontinued:
by RampagingEvangelion
Summary: What if Shinji had went to live with Asuka after his mother died? What happens when they are reunited on the 'Over the Rainbow? A new Evangelion? This VERSION has been discontinued, read inside for details on what's happening! Looking for Pre-Reader!
1. Chapter 1

Never owned EVA, don't own EVA now, and will never in the future unless it is given to me as a birthday gift. So don't sue me you filthy, money hungry bastards. Oh yeah, Asuka-Shinji fic, some WAFF, and action and crap like that. Now go read my fic, which is by the way my first. Rated 'M' for swearing and adult situations(In later chapters, hopefully…)

Asuka Watched as the UN transport slowly descended onto the flight deck of the 'Over the Rainbow'. Misato was coming to introduce her with the third child. Though she was looking forward to meeting her old friends, she was even more anxious to bring down the third child. 'I'll show him what great really means.' She thought as she walked down towards the transport that had just landed. When she got down to the flight deck, she didn't even realize that she had stepped on Toji's hat.

"Why hello Misato." She said.

"Hi Asuka! Wow, you've grown!" Misato complimented.

"I just haven't grown, my figure has also filled out." She boasted. Asuka stood in her popular stance, absorbing the sun, standing there in all of her glory.

"Guys, this is Asuka Langely Sohryu, the second child." Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew over the flight deck. Her sundress flew up, giving everybody on the deck a good view of her panties. She could have taken her anger out on anybody, but Toji was right there so it was convenient.

"Ack! Pervert!" Asuka screamed as she slapped Toji. Toji quickly got up and started to yell at her.

"What the hell was that for!" he screamed.

"The viewing fee! Quite a bargain, isn't it?" she mocked. She was about to move on when Toji spoke up.

"Hmph! It's overpriced! Here's the change!" Toji laughed as he dropped his own pants, much to the displeasure of everybody. Another slap to the face finally put Toji in his place as he backed down. Asuka walked up to Misato once she was finished with him.

"So Misato, where's the all-mighty third child?" she asked. 'Lets see how great he really is.'

"Oh yeah, he's right over, wait, where is he?" she asked. When she turned around Shinji was no longer in sight. Suddenly a voice was heard from the transport.

"One second, I forgot my SDAT." Shinji said from the transport. Misato turned to look at Asuka but realized that the girl was staring wide-eyed at the transport. "Ok I'm." Shinji never finished his sentence. They two teens where now staring at each other, much to the confusion of Misato, Toji, and Kensuke. Various reasons were running through Misato's head. 'Oh does Shinji have a crush on Asuka? No, then why is Asuka staring at him? May be thinks he's a hunk? No what if…' Misato was going to go on but Shinji finally spoke up.

"Asuka?" Shinji said barely above a whisper. Asuka nodded still not being able to say anything. Suddenly, the two ran for each other and embraced themselves in a hug. The hug was not that of lovers, but more of long lost friends.

"My god Asuka! How long has it been?" Shinji asked as he pulled away looking at the girl in front of him. The three were now more confused than ever. The girl that had just slapped Toji for seeing her was now hugging Shinji. Asuka finally spoke.

"I don't know! Like six years! What are the odds! Are you the third child?" Asuka asked. Shinji nodded his head to confirm her question. "No way! That's awesome! And to think I was about to start degrading you." Asuka said. She then noted the boy's body. "Wow Shinji, you've grown a lot since you were eight." She laughed. Shinji was about to say something when a baffled Misato and Toji spoke in unison.

"You know her/ you know him?" they asked. Asuka and Shinji turned their attention to the other people.

"Oh sorry! Of course I know him! He lived with me in Germany for five years!" Asuka said. She started to chuckle. "Man, who would have thought we would meet again?"

"So you two already know each other?" they both nodded their heads. "Now why wasn't that on your files. Oh well, that saves me a lot of trouble of introductions!" she laughed. "Well know that we all know each other, lets go meet the captain." Toji and Kensuke were still staring in disbelief as the two teens started talking in German. 'Is Shinji actually talking to a girl?' they both thought.

BRIDGE

"Admiral, requesting permission to ready umbilical cable for the Evangelion in case of an emergency." Misato saluted.

"Denied! We won't need that child's play thing!" the admiral barked. That got Asuka fuming pretty fast. Toji and Kensuke were watching Asuka, waiting for her to explode on the Admiral. They were shocked when Shinji put his hand on her shoulder and whispered something into her ear. She lost the look of anger only to be replaced by an ear-to-ear smile. Kensuke leaned over and whispered to Toji.

"Dude, Shinji just tamed the demoness." He said. They were so busy talking amongst themselves, they didn't even realize when another man came into the room. They looked up when they heard Asuka.

"Kaji!" She said dreamily. Misato looked over at the man. Her face contorted in anger when she saw him.

"Kaji! What the hell are you doing here!" she screamed in his face. Kaji put on his goofy smile and gave a little chuckle.

"Good to see you too Katsuragi. I'm on a business trip of sorts." He smiled. "Say, lets go get something to eat and we can talk some more." Kaji said.

MESS HALL

Toji and Kensuke watched as Misato and Kaji stared at each other. Kaji kept the same goofy smile he had on the bridge, and Misato kept her face the same too: full of rage and hatred! The two boys kept looking back and forth between his friend and 'the bitch' talking excitedly in German, and the staring contest the two adults where having. Kaji finally broke the silence.

"So Misato, do you have anyone special in your life?" he asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business." She said, not even blinking. Kaji left out a small laugh and then looked at Shinji.

"So Shinji, you live with Katsuragi, right?" he asked the boy. Asuka and Shinji stopped talking and looked at Kaji.

"Uh, yes."

"Tell me, is she still, wild in bed?" he asked. Everyone was now backing off, looking at Misato with looks of disgust.

"WHAT!" Asuka shouted. She turned to look at Misato. "You've been doing things with MY Shinji?" Misato quickly raised her hands in defense.

"NO! WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME AS!" Misato yelled back. She turned her gaze towards Kaji. "DAMN YOU! YOU ALWAYS START TROUBLE YOU ASS HOLE!" Misato then started to cuss Kaji out. In all of the chaos of the moment, Shinji had taken Asuka's hand and led her out. The two walked to the deck elevator and made their way up. They finally made it to the flight deck and walked over to the rail.

"I still can't believe it Asuka." Shinji said while staring out into the ocean.

"Me either." Was all she said.

"I mean, you where taken out of my life in an instant, and know you're back in." Shinji smiled at her. Asuka looked over at him and returned the smile.

FLASH BACK

Shinji Ikari, eight years old, was waking up and headed downstairs. He saw Misses Langely sitting at the table.

"Mama, where's Asuka?" he asked. Over the years, he had finally adopted the term 'mama'. Misses Langely looked at Shinji.

"Asuka is still sleeping. Go wake her up please, I have to tell you two something. " she said. Shinji did as he as told and went to go wake her up. After they both got downstairs, the two sat down and waited for mama to begin.

"Shinji, Asuka, I have some bad news." She began. Asuka and Shinji both fidgeted in worry. "I'm afraid Shinji must go back to Japan and live with his uncle." She said. As expected, both children were shocked.

"What, no! They can't take away MY Shinji!" Asuka pleaded. Mama sighed and took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm sorry but I have no say so in the matter. Your things are already packed and you leave at six. Say goodbye to your friends.' She said. Asuka couldn't take it anymore and ran upstairs, tears streaming down her face. Shinji ran after her and found her in her room.

"Asuka, I'm going to miss you." Shinji cried as he walked up to his best friend. Asuka turned around and cried into Shinji's shoulder.

"It's just not fair Shinji, it's just not fair!" she cried.

END FLASH BACK

Asuka put her arm around Shinji's shoulder and gave him a half hug. "Yeah but that won't happen again. They can't do it." She said. Suddenly an idea came into her head. "Hey Shinji?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to see my EVA?" she asked.

"Sure Asuka! I would love to!" he said. They walked over to the helicopter pad to see some guys sitting down and talking. After some convincing on Asuka's part, they managed to get a ride over to see her EVA. She lifted the tarp and look down at it.

"Come on Shinji! Lets go!" she yelled as she started to climb down the ladder. Soon, Shinji was standing in front of the giant red beast that Asuka was standing on.

"This is MY Evangelion Unit 02! It's the first production model! My EVA is the worlds first real Evangelion! It is going to be replacing the other Evangelions soon too!" she boasted, her eyes filled with stars. Shinji started to laugh at the way Asuka looked. "What's so funny?" she asked in a mock anger.

"They way you presented it, I would think you were trying to sell it to me." He laughed. Asuka was about to reply when a rumble was heard. "What was that!" Asuka and Shinji ran up to the deck to see a giant 'fish' jumping in and out of the water. Shinji gasped when he realized what it was.

"An angel!" he said. Asuka turned to look at him.

"You mean a real one! Here?" she suddenly sprouted an evil grin. "Come on Shinji! We have to go!" she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the tarp. Shinji was staring at her curiously as she searched through a crate next to her EVA. He immediately knew what she was doing when she pulled out two plugsuits.

"Asuka! If you think I'm going to wear that, you are seriously wrong!" Shinji told her. Asuka put on an evil smile.

"Oh come on Shinji! I've only worn my spare, like, oh I don't know, three times!" she laughed. Shinji blushed bright red. "Oh come on Shinji! I'm not going to leave you behind. Just do this for me once." She said as she threw him her plugsuit.

"Fine, but if you were in my position, you would be make a huge deal." Shinji moaned. Asuka turned around and started to take off her dress when Shinji turned to start taking off his pants.

"You know Shinji," she started, "if this was with anybody else, I would make them go into a different room." She told him. "You're lucky I know you won't try anything perverted." She just finished putting on her suit and pressurized it. She turned to see Shinji who was ready to press the button. He turned to her and pressed the button.

"EEK!" he yelped as he pressurized it. Asuka was laughing like a maniac when he pressurized his suit.

"HA! Looks like you just haven't grown taller!" she laughed as he covered up his groin.

"Oh shut up! I would like to see you in my suit!" he snapped back. Asuka only chuckled a little more before climbing up to the neck of her EVA. Asuka opened a small door on the neck that revealed some buttons on it. She typed in a few commands, and the neck armor slid back, and the plug hissed out. By now, Shinji was right behind Asuka.

"Come on Shinji! Lets go!" Asuka said as she opened the hatch and hopped inside. 'Boy, she hasn't changed a bit.' He smiled inwardly. He smiled and climbed into the plug. He sat next to Asuka who was getting the setting right.

"I can see you still speak fluent German but Misato might want to talk to us so I switched the language to Japanese." Asuka told him. Right after she finished talking, she started the sequence. Soon enough, the image of the inside of the freighter came into view and they were ready to roll.

"Lets do this thing!" Asuka yelled as she willed on the controls for the EVA to stand. Its eyes were glowing blue as it tore through the tarp. Asuka removed the tarp from her EVA and could now see. She saw that a lot of the fleet had already been destroyed. She could hear screaming over the a comm. It was Misato and the captain arguing. She started to laugh.

"Boy Shinji, you were right! I would have to save his ass!" Asuka laughed. "Now to get over to the cable." She said. Shinji just had to ask the next question.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Easy! Remember that game I would always win, hopscotch" Shinji laughed and nodded his head.

"I always hated hopscotch. Luckily you're piloting." He joked. Asuka started to giggle and jumped to the first boat. After about twenty more boats, Asuka finally reached the cable. She attached herself to the power supply and the 12 seconds on her power clock soon turned into four eights. Now that one problem was solved, there was just one more left.

"So how do we beat this thing since we can not fight in the water?" Shinji asked. Asuka gained a cocky smile and looked at the angel that was swimming towards the 'Over the Rainbow'.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Asuka said confidently. The angel was about five seconds away when Asuka got ready. It looked like she was going to be side jumping. The angel jumped up at the Red Evangelion, hoping to bring it down into the water. But Asuka was too fast for it. She quickly sidestepped and was now safely off to the angel's side. The angel landed belly first onto the flight deck, rendering it useless.

"Nice job Asuka." Shinji said as he looked down at the angel. She stretched and looked at him.

"What do you expect? Now we actually have a live angel!" Asuka said. Shinji and Asuka both felt their feet shake. They both looked down to see what they were standing on. They quickly moved to the side and watched as one of the deck elevators plunged into the sea below.

"Wow that was close!" Shinji said. He looked back over at the angel and saw a dreadful site. It was starting to emit sounds and started to squirm. 'Oh shit…' Shinji thought. It looked like the first angel he fought when it was about to blow up. "It's going self destruct!" Shinji yelled.

Asuka looked over at it and new Shinji wasn't lying. She saw the video of when Shinji defeated the angel. Asuka grabbed the control tower that housed Misato and the others. Once she had a firm grip of it, she jumped to another ship. The angel blew up, completely destroying the 'Over the Rainbow'.

"NO! MY SHIP!" The admiral cried. While the captain was mourning over his ship, Asuka and Shinji found the last remaining carrier and jumped onto it. They placed the tower down, allowing all those inside to leave. Asuka just noticed that they only had 22 seconds left. She laid the EVA down and ejected the plug. She was about to open the hatch when Shinji stopped her.

"Hold up. I just want Misato to bring me a change of clothes." He said. "I would never hear the end of it if Kensuke and Toji saw me in one of your suits." Shinji explained. She smiled and was about to send out a transmission when the plug opened. "Oh shit…"

"Asuka! Shinji! Are you alright!" Misato asked. Shinji got into the far back of the plug so Misato couldn't see him.

"Yes Misato! Could you get me a change of clothes?" he asked.

"Why Shinji? What's wrong with your clothes right now?" she asked. He was about to reply when Toji and Kensuke ran up behind Misato and ran into the plug.

"Hey what the hell! Get out of my plug!" Asuka screamed. The two boys ignored her and dragged Shinji out of the plug, expecting to give their friend a victory cheer. Instead, they all burst out laughing as Shinji tried to cover himself.

"HA! So that's why you wanted a change of clothes!" Misato rolled on the flight deck laughing. Toji and Kensuke soon joined in as well.

"Boy Shinji! You have an excellent figure!" Toji said. "I can't wait to show this to the school!" Kensuke laughed. Shinji was blushing deeply from embarrassment. He was trying to get back into the plug when Asuka jumped out and ran over to the stooges.

PUNCH! WHAM! SLAP!

They were now in fetal positions on the ground, and it was NOT because they were laughing too hard.

"Don't you EVER tease MY Shinji EVER again! Next time, I'll castrate you and choke you with your own balls!" Asuka screamed at their bodies. Asuka looked over at a shocked Misato. "You only get off easy because you're my ranking officer." She gave her an evil glare.

"O-Okay." Misato managed to say. Asuka was giving her the, 'Say you're sorry or else' look. "I-I'm sorry Shinji." Asuka smiled at her with a look of satisfaction before leaning down and picking up the recorder Kensuke always carried. She threw it off the edge of the carrier into the ocean.

"Don't worry Shinji, you'll never have to deal with that again." Asuka said. He smiled at his friend and then climbed partially into the plug.

"Thanks Asuka. Could you get me a change of clothes? Mainly just some pants." He said. Asuka nodded her head and ran off. She came back several minutes later and threw Shinji a uniform. "Thanks a boatload Asuka! No pun intended." He said. He quickly changed out of her plugsuit and into the uniform. He jumped out and looked over at the two stooges. They were just starting to get up.

"Damn, that bitch is going to pay…" Toji mumbled to himself. Kensuke spoke up next. "Yeah, I-say, where's my camera?" he asked looking around.

"Check the bottom of the ocean." Asuka said. Shinji stood next to Asuka and started laughing at Kensuke who had tears running down his face.

"NO! I GOT THE WHOLE BATTLE ON TAPE!" Kensuke fell to his knees and started to sob. "I fucking hate you! How can you be friends with someone like that Shinji!" Shinji smiled and looked over at Asuka who was smiling like an innocent little schoolgirl.

"Many reasons." He said. He could never say Asuka was not his friend. They had been through so much together. He remembered when he first saw her.

FLASH BACK

Shinji Ikari stepped out of the taxi he was in and was escorted up to the door of the Langely residence by a man. He knocked at the door and they walked in.

"Mister Langely, the child has arrived." The man in black said. Mister and Misses Langely looked at the child with a warm smile.

"Hello Shinji," the woman started, "You'll be living with us for now on." She said. She walked over to Shinji and gave him a hug. The man in black left the house leaving Shinji with the two strangers.

"Asuka! Would you come down!" Mister Langely asked. A "Coming!" was heard from the top of the stairs. Shinji saw a girl his age with red hair come down the stairs. Asuka immediately noticed the stranger.

"Hi! I'm Asuka! Asuka Langely Sohryu! Who are you?" she asked. Shinji looked up at the girl.

"I'm Shinji Ikari." He said brokenly. His mother was teaching him German as well as Japanese growing up. She wanted her son to be smart.

"Ok Shinji! Let's be friends!" Asuka said. Shinji was not use to such openness.

"Okay Asuka." He said with a small smile. Asuka immediately took his hand and led him up stairs. Mister and Misses Langely watched as their 'daughter' befriended Shinji. He could never forget that day. Asuka acted as a friend, and he could never forget that.

END FLASH BACK

Shinji looked back over at Misato.

"So Misato, how much longer do we have to stay on this ship?" he asked.

"Actually, we can leave after dinner. How about that?" she said. Asuka and Shinji smiled brightly.

"Good! I couldn't bare to be on this rust bucket a second longer!" Asuka sighed. Toji just HAD to butt in.

"I agree! If I would have to see that bitch for another day I would jump off the ship!" Toji mocked her.

WHAM!

Toji was holding the back of his head. The strange thing though is that Asuka was still in front of him.

"Don't call her that! She's really nice!" Shinji's voice came from behind.

"You betrayed us! How could you stick up for the demoness?" Toji asked his friend. Shinji just sighed and walked over to Asuka. He said something in German and they both walked off. Toji could only watch in disgust as his friend walked away.

"Man! How can he stand that bitch!" Toji asked. Kensuke nodded his head as if asking the same.

"Guys, you should really give Asuka a chance. It seems that her and Shinji are close childhood friends. I wouldn't want him to lose a friendship because a few of his friends don't get along. He's been through enough. He should be able to enjoy himself." Misato told them Toji still raised his head defiantly. Kensuke took his lead and did the same. Misato just sighed and walked off towards the mess hall. Meanwhile with my two favorite people…

"Say Shinji, where do you think I'm going to be living?" Asuka asked.

"Beats me. Wait, you haven't figured this out yet?" he asked. Asuka just shook her head. "Well if I'm a sign for things to come, you'll probably end up living with me and Misato. She likes to have me around and I get to live in a nice home." He told her.

"Really? That means it could be just like when we were kids!" Asuka giggled. Shinji laughed a bit before he made a turn to the mess hall. "So what do you want?"

"I don't know. I just want to eat so we can go home." He told her. They walked up to the counter and got some fried fish, rice, and bread. Not exactly a large variety but this wasn't a cruise ship. They started eating their meal when Misato came up.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She asked. Shinji saw this as a good time to bring up Asuka's living situation.

"Oh nothing much. I was just talking to Asuka about where she is going to live." Shinji said. Misato quickly perked up.

"Oh really? Where are you going to live Asuka?" she asked. Asuka just shrugged her shoulders and gave an "I don't know". "Really! Well guess what? My place has an extra bedroom! You can come live with me there!" Misato beamed. Shinji gave Asuka a, 'I told you so' look.

"Really? Sure why not! I would love to." She said.

"Great! You're going to love my apartment! We even have a penguin!" Misato said. Asuka started to laugh. "What you think I'm joking?" she asked in a mock anger voice.

"Oh come on Misato! You can't have a penguin!" she laughed.

"Actually Asuka," Shinji pulled out a picture of the bird and handed it to Asuka, "That's Pen-Pen. Misato actually taught him how to drink beer." Shinji laughed. Asuka was staring at the picture with a little while longer.

"Figures that's something Misato would do. Only SHE would be able to teach a bird to drink." She mocked her. Asuka handed the picture back to Shinji and finished her meal. Shinji did the same and looked up at Misato.

"Ok Misato, can we go now." Shinji asked. Misato nodded and they made their way to the helicopter on the flight deck. Toji and Kensuke were already waiting at the door.

"Ok guys lets go!" Misato said as she hopped in. Kensuke and Toji soon followed leaving Shinji and Asuka in the dust. When the two finally walked over to the chopper, they were in for quite a surprise.

"What the hell! There's only four seats!" Asuka yelled. And she was right. Toji and Kensuke sat next to each other while Misato took the closest seat. Shinji, being a gentleman, offered the seat to Asuka.

"It's ok Asuka. I'll sit on the floor. You can sit on the seat. I'll be fine." He offered. Asuka still didn't want to see her friend being uncomfortable so she came up with a solution.

"No, no Shinji! How about this, you take the seat, and I'll sit in your lap." Asuka suggested. Misato watched Shinji, expecting a blush that never came.

"If you insist Asuka." Was all he said. 'WOAH! He didn't even blush! He must be very comfortable around her.' Misato thought. He sat down and Asuka was about to sit in his lap when Toji sprang up.

"No, no! I insist! Take my seat! I'll sit in Misato's lap." He said dreamily. Kensuke then shot up.

"No! She's closer to my seat! I'll sit in Misato's lap." He started walking over.

"Oh shut up! Shinji and me are fine. Besides, you dumb dorks probably wouldn't be able to comprehend sitting in a female's lap." She said. Before they could reply, they crew of the carrier shut the choppers door and they were off. Kensuke and Toji unwillingly returned to their seats while watching Shinji and Asuka. Asuka was sitting on his one knee with her legs swung beneath his other. The ride was quiet for the most part. After about a half an hour, Asuka fell asleep in Shinji lap. He placed his arms around her waist to keep her from falling off. After about another half an hour, Shinji fell asleep. Toji and Kensuke saw a perfect opportunity.

"Kensuke, I have a perfect idea." Toji whispered. Misato was also sleeping so nobody could stop him.

"What's that?" he asked. He watched as he walked over to Shinji and picked up his limp arms. He carefully placed the one on Asuka's left breast, and the other on her groin. To bad for him, Asuka was awake when this happened. But Asuka didn't stop him. She had something better in mind. Once the stooge was done, he went back to his seat and admired his work. She listened as the sound of their breathing became more rhythmic until she knew they were asleep. Asuka carefully removed Shinji's hand and placed them down.

"Mess with me and Shinji huh?" She whispered evilly. She picked up the jocks hand and placed it into the pants of his fellow stooge. And if that wasn't enough, she did the same to Kensuke. She also placed their other free hand on the other's behind. She stood back and giggled. 'Yeah, don't mess with Asuka!' she thought. She then went back over to Shinji and sat back down, bridal style. She nudged her head into the crook of his neck and placed her arms around him in a soft hug.

"Good night, my Shinji." She whispered into his ear before falling back to sleep.

LATER

Toji started to stir when he heard laughing. He also felt a weird warm object against his hand. He slowly opened his eyes to see Misato, Asuka, and Shinji, smiling broadly at him.

"Um hello?" he said. Then he just realized something. 'Wait! Why didn't I wake up to see a red mark on Shinji's cheek! And what is rubbing up against my hand…' Toji looked down and his eyes widened.

"HOLY SHIT!" he yelled. Kensuke immediately woke up and felt the same thing Toji felt. 'What the…'

"AH SHIT!" he yelled. They quickly pulled out their hands from the other's pant.

"What the hell are you doing!" they both yelled. Asuka and Shinji started laughing so hard, Misato had to hold them up. Asuka managed to say a few words.

"Serves you right for trying to mess with Shinji and me!" she laughed.

"WHAT! You were awake! I thought you were sleeping!" Toji yelled.

"Nope! And besides, I know Shinji would never touch me there for any, well, pleasurable feelings." Asuka winked at Shinji. Shinji blushed a bit but it soon died down. "Now get out! We just landed." Asuka ordered.

"I'll get out but it's just because I can get away from you!" Toji shot back as he ran off, followed by his little buddy, Kensuke. Asuka was seriously pissed but she managed to get control of herself.

"I'll get them later. Until then, let's go home." Asuka said. They walked over to the parking garage and walked next to Misato's car. Shinji took Asuka's hand and took her over to the other side of the car so Misato couldn't hear.

"Asuka, Misato's driving is so crazy, if you have an health problems, tell her now." Asuka gulped and stepped into the car.

MISATO'S APARTMENT

"We're here!" a happy Misato sang. Asuka was holding onto her seat for dear life. Her seatbelt was tightened to its fullest, and there were holes where her hands were.

"Misato! Are you crazy! You caused four accidents, and knocked over a street lamp!" Asuka yelled. Misato put on a sheepish smile and got out. Asuka got out and got adjusted to land.

"Lets go Asuka." Shinji said as he walked up next to her. Asuka soon followed right next to Shinji until they go to the apartment. They stepped inside and slipped off their shoes.

"Ok Asuka, Shinji will show you to your room." Misato said. Shinji nodded in agreement and started to walk towards the room.

"Here it is Asuka." Shinji said as he opened the door. Asuka looked around and quickly noticed something.

"But Shinji, this is your room." She pointed out. Shinji nodded and started to explain.

"Well yeah, but I'll take the guest room because it is smaller. I don't need a lot of space, and you should get the bigger room." He told her.

"Thank you Shinji, that was very thoughtful." Asuka said with a smile. She quickly noted the time and decided it would be best to get to bed. "Shinji, it's 11:00 o' clock. We have school tomorrow. Lets get to bed."

"Ok, _good night Asuka, see you in the morning._" He said in German. Asuka gave him a good night kiss on the cheek and went to bed. Shinji had missed those.

FLASH BACK

Shinji was getting ready for the first night there when Asuka came into his room.

"Hello Asuka, what are you doin here?" he asked.

"I'm here to say goodnight. So goodnight Shinji." She said as she leaned over towards him. He quickly backed away.

"What are you doin?" he asked her. Asuka gave him a confused look.

"I was going to give you a goodnight kiss. Don't you know what that is?" she asked him. He shook his head. "Gosh! You should get used to it Shinji. It's something families do! You're part of our family now." Asuka said as she leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a little before saying goodnight. He fell asleep repeating those words in his mind. 'Your part of our family now'.

END FLASH BACK

It reminded him that he was part of a family. It reminded him that he was loved.

Author Notes.

A/N Ok well what do you think? I know this is not an original idea, but I wanted to tell my own twist at it. I'll try to update at LEAST weekly if I get enough good reviews and you want me to continue. As I said before, first fic, go easy…please? Oh yeah, looking for a pre-(re)reader.

Until next time (Hopefully), go to hell. )


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys, I love the fact that I got 33 reviews in a week. THANKS A LOT! But I have something to tell you... Ok, when I got home from work, I found that my backround had been changed from "NERV" to something made in paint. "THIS IS YOUR FIRST WARNING." it said. It turns out my parents have found my writings. Fourtuantely, they think that I just downloaded them to read and I did not write them. First off, they are all not fond of anime. They all hate it and think it is evil, brother and sister alike. Secondly, they HATE the idea of fanfiction. So now you see something...

I'M WIRTING EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER OF THIS STORY BETWEEN MIDNIGHT and 3 AM! JUST FOR YOU GUYS! That's why I have not been able to update. Chpater two has 3000 word already. I will be posting soon. If I never update again, I have been caught. If I do so, I will make one last ditch effort and tell you guys. So now, my covert life will begin...


	3. Chapter 3

WOW! THANKS FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT! It's 1:16 right now. About half way through this chapter, I started marking the times I would start and end writing. I pre-read myself and hope you all enjoy. Now remember, writing at two in the morning takes a lot of effort. It's harder to think of good ideas. So go easy… Oh yeah, I know that some of the flash backs are un-needed but I just wanted to show what life was like before. You know, like stuff they did, how they acted, ect.

MORNING

Asuka Langely Sohryu was sitting up in her bed, with the alarm clock in the wall. She definitely was NOT a morning person. She stumbled out of her bed into the kitchen, where Misato was on her second beer.

"Haven't changed a bit with your drinking, huh?" she said. Misato just gave her a smile and continued on her way. After a few moments, Asuka realized something was missing.

"Misato, where's Shinji?" she asked her guardian.

"He had to do something at school today. He left about fifteen minutes ago." She told her.

"Oh, I was hoping he could show me to school." Asuka sighed as she pulled out some cold cereal. She quickly realized her mistake. Before Misato could even speak up, she responded. "No! I can walk to school. You don't have to drive. Just give me some directions."

"Aw, your no fun." Misato pouted. "Ok, I'll give you the directions." Misato finally said. Misato was sitting there drinking her beer when Asuka started to speak.

"Misato, how's Shinji been? I know he said he's been fine but I want you to tell me." Asuka said.

"Shinji? I guess ever since he moved in here, he's been a little depressed. I mean, you meet your father for the first time in a decade and he says he has a use for you now. I can see why he was depressed." Misato said.

"Really? He seemed so happy yesterday." Asuka commented.

"Yes he was. Ever since you showed up, he's been happy and more outspoken. It's a good change. He was always so closed up and, well, sorta a wimp." Misato said. Asuka started to laugh when Misato said that.

"Shinji? A wimp and closed up? Ha! He has to be one of the most energetic people I have ever met." Asuka told her. Misato gave her a questioning look.

"Really? He used to blush at the slightest thing. I was mega surprised he didn't even blush when you sat in his lap." Misato told her.

"Really? Then I'll have to have a word about that to him." Asuka said. Misato then asked Asuka a question.

"Asuka, have you and Shinji ever been, well, romantically involved?" the nervous guardian asked. Asuka started to chuckle at her guardians assumption.

"Heavens no! The last time I saw him was when I was eight years old! Most eight year olds aren't involved romantically in a relationship. I just see Shinji as a good friend." Asuka told Misato. Misato sighed in relief but quickly lost it when Asuka went on. "But who knows? We're fourteen now. Maybe we could get involved." Asuka said. The last thing Misato wanted was a teenage romance that would end up like Kaji and hers.

Asuka looked over at the clock and realized she had to go. "I'm going Misato. See you at NERV." Asuka left the apartment and followed the directions to the school. She arrived at the principal's office and got registered in. She was in front of class 2A. 'Ok Asuka, here you go.' She thought as she opened the door. The teacher looked over at Asuka and realized she was a new student.

"Class it looks like we have a new student today." He said. Asuka stepped forward and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Asuka! Asuka Langely Sohryu. Charmed huh?" she heard two thumps and looked over to the back of the room. She saw the two stooges in the back of the class with their head on their desk. But she also saw Shinji. She walked over to his desk and put her hand on it.

"So Shinji, where in the same class huh?" she told him.

"I guess so. I'll show you around the school if you'd like." He told her. By now, the whole class was staring at them. The big thought around the class overall was, 'Shinji's talking to a girl and not blushing?' and for the guys, 'Ikari knows that babe?'

"Ok class, settle down." The teacher said. "Miss Sohryu, please take your seat." He asked. Seeing that all the seats around Shinji were taken, Asuka took the seat two behind him and one to the right. Toji and Kensuke were now sitting up.

'Why us? Why us?' they were thinking. Asuka soon learned how boring class could be and decided to figure out how to use her laptop. She quickly found and downloaded an IM service and the German language package. She quickly sent an IM to Shinji.

**CHATROOM: SHINJI-ShinjiI ASUKA-Redgoddess**

**RedGoddess: Hey Shinji!**

**ShinjI: What's up Asuka? **

**RedGoddess: So you also downloaded the German language package? **

**ShinjiI: Yeah but I never thought I would actually use it. So do you think this guy is boring? **

**RedGoddess: Boring is an understatement. So we'll meet up during lunch? **

**ShinjiI: Ok, better go before the class rep sees us. **

**ClassRep: I may not be able to read what you guys are saying but this is your last warning. **

**ShinjiI: See… bye Asuka. **

**RedGoddess: Bye Shinji **

The rest of the class was spent by sleeping it away for some people. When the lunch bell rang, Shinji walked over to Asuka and was about to show her to the lunch area when a few boys walked up to her.

"Hey there, what's up hot stuff?" the first one asked.

"Piss off." Was all Asuka said. She started to walk off with Shinji until someone grabbed her wrist.

"Oh come on, I'll show you where the cafeteria is. Just ditch this dork." The second said. Asuka threw a quick punch to his gut and started to walk away. All of the boys were staring at him.

"How the hell does Ikari get off?" they all asked.

CAFETERIA

Asuka and Shinji were sitting next to each other eating the lunch when the class rep showed up.

"Hello Miss Sohryu. Being the class rep, it is my duty to introduce myself." She said.

"Please, Asuka is fine! What should I call you, class rep?" Asuka asked.

"My name is Hikari Horiki. Hikari is just fine." She said. "So from the sounds of it, you know Shinji?" she asked. Asuka nodded her head.

"Yes, we grew up in Germany together until he had to move back here. I only met him again because he was the third child." She said.

"Third child?" Hikari asked while looking at Shinji. Shinji never really talked to Hikari so she didn't know much about him.

"It's our designations as pilots. I'm Shinji Ikari, the third child. Asuka is the second child." He explained. Hikari gave a nod of understanding. "We only met again because of EVA. I guess that's one good thing that EVA has done for me." He smiled.

"You can sit here Hikari. It would be nice to get to know more people. At least not like those perverted boys in class." Asuka said with a tone of disgust. Hikari sat down and the three ate lunch together. Meanwhile, the same boys who were hitting on Asuka before were watching them.

"Damn, that girl throws a mean punch." The one said while holding his gut.

"Yeah, I wonder how he knows her." The third one asked.

"He lived with her in Germany for five years and he lives with her know." Toji said bluntly from behind. All of the boys turned to look at Toji. "Plus she is the pilot of an Evangelion just like Shinji." Kensuke chimed in.

"No way! He can't live with TWO hot babes!" the first one cried out. Toji just nodded his head. "Shit! It doesn't matter! I'll get in bed with Sohryu if it's the last thing I do!" All of the boys stared at him like he was insane. "What?" and their pointless, hentai, conversation went on. Now back to the trio.

"Say Shinji," Asuka started, "Where's the first child?" Shinji looked up from his lunch.

"Oh, Ayanami? She's over there." Shinji said pointing to the lonely, blue haired girl. Asuka got up and walked over to her, fully intent on becoming friends. She stood over the pilot, blocking her light. Rei just moved her book and continued reading more. Asuka did the same and moved her shadow. Rei had had enough and looked up at the source of the hindrance.

"Hi there! I'm Asuka, Asuka Langley Sohryu! So you're the first child?" she asked.

"That is correct, pilot Sohryu." Rei said in her monotonous voice. A large crowd had gathered around the two. Nobody EVER tried to make conversation with Rei. Another strange thing was that Rei called her, 'Pilot Sohryu'.

"Say, lets be close friends!" Asuka said.

"Why?" Rei asked, still in the same voice.

"Because it would be, convenient! I'm a pilot, and so are you!" Asuka stressed her point. Now every boy in the school wanted her. She was a babe, AND an EVA pilot. There had to be some advantages to that.

"I will do so if I am ordered to." Rei replied while looking down at her book again. Asuka took a step back and looked over the strange blue-headed girl.

"Freakazoid." she said as she turned to walk away. Meanwhile, Toji, Kensuke and Shinji were all sitting up on the top level, looking at the whole affair. Shinji met up with his friends when Asuka was trying to become friends with Rei.

"Takes one to know one." Toji said. Shinji gave Toji the look before getting up and walking towards his other friend. He stared in disgust as his friend started talking to Asuka.

"Man, we have to snap some sense back into Shinji." Kensuke whined. Toji nodded his head and tried to think. They were so busy thinking, they didn't even notice when Hikari walked up behind them.

"Aida! Suzuhara! Get back to class now! The bell is about to ring!" came the demanding voice of the class rep.

"Ok class rep! No need to bite our heads off!" Toji complained. The two stooges made their way to gym class and got changed. Almost every guy was staring at Shinji. As soon as the coach left, all of the boys started pounding him with questions. The same thing was happening to Asuka too. Once their nightmare was over in the locker room, Asuka went over to the pool while Shinji went over to the track. After that, they were getting ready for Algebra I when the angel klaxons sounded. A white van pulled up and Asuka and Shinji ran for it. They quickly hopped in and where being driven to NERV.

NERV

"Ok guys, where going to be sending Asuka and Shinji up. Rei you stay here for backup." Misato's voice came over the comm units in their EVAs.

"Hai." all three responded.

"EVA launch!" Misato yelled out. The two units were launched towards the surface and prepped for battle. Asuka took the prog spear, while Shinji took the pallet rifle. (Pallet Rifle, Right?). "Ok guys, we are not sure what this angel is capable of. Stay back until given further orders." Misato said. Shinji kept quiet while Asuka whined over the comm.

"Misato! Why should we wait until it attacks? I say we get it before it becomes a threat." Asuka said. Suddenly the angel started walking towards the EVAs.

"Be careful! It's moving!" Misato yelled.

"Okay then! Now it's a threat!" Asuka said.

Before Misato could respond, Asuka rushed towards the angel, swinging her spear, slicing it in half. Everybody watched as the angel was split in two.

"While I'll be damned." Asuka heard Shinji say over the comm.

"See Shinji? A real fight should be quick, and without waste. I-what the?AH!" Asuka screamed as the angel split in two, but not like before. It quickly took her unit and tossed it into the ground without effort. Shinji was next as they flipped it into the water.

"What that's bull!" Misato yelled.

LATER

"This is a disgrace!" yelled an angry Kouzou Fuyutsuki. "Do you know what an embarrassment you have caused!" he yelled at the two pilots, still in their plugsuits. "Do you know what your purpose is?"

"Piloting EVA?" Asuka asked.

"WRONG! It's to defeat the angels! We have used an N2 mine to damage the angel." Kouzou said as an image showed up.

"It looks dead." Asuka said.

"We have five days to figure out to defeat the angel. Captain Katsuragi, I hope you find a solution." Kouzou said as he left the room. Asuka and Shinji sighed when he left. But their relaxed state soon was lost because of an evil glare from Misato. Both gulped before she left the room. It was just those two now.

"So Shinji, what do you think will happen?" Asuka asked. Hell he didn't know. It's not every day he has to try to defeat an angel like this.

"I don't know. I'm sure the guys will think of something. Do you want to do something?" Shinji asked. Asuka nodded her head and asked 'What?'. "I don't know. We could go to the arcade or see a movie or something along that line." he suggested.

"Sure! Let me just get changed." Asuka said as she pulled on her suit. Shinji nodded and moved off towards the Locke room door. He got changed and stepped out to see Asuka wearing a pair of shorts and a red t-shirt. He himself was wearing some Khaki pants and blue button down shirt that he left open, showing the white t-shirt below. "Ok let's go!" Asuka said.

Asuka and Shinji went up to the surface and started walking around with nothing particular to do. It reminded Shinji about all the old times he would have with Asuka.

FLASH BACK

"Come on Shinji lets go!" Asuka yelled as she ran off towards the movie theatre. His 'mama', and 'papa' were walking hand in hand behind them. Shinji chased after Asuka and they soon found themselves in front of the door. "I beat you." Asuka said with a smile.

"Only because you had a head start!" Shinji whined. By now, mama and papa had caught up.

"Come on you two. Lets go see a movie." mama said as they walked inside.

END FLASH BACK

Shinji was so concentrated on the good old memories, he didn't even realize that Asuka had stopped in front of the movie theatre.

"Hey idiot! We're here!" Asuka said as she pointed to the building. The two walked up and got two tickets for a random movie. Asuka and Shinji sat there, watching the mindless action move when Misato came up behind them.

"Hey you two!" Misato said cheerfully.

"Misato! What are you doing here? I thought you guys would be trying to figure out how to defeat the angel." asked a confused Shinji. Misato started to giggle, much to the discomfort of the two children.

"Oh don't worry, I'll explain once I we get home." Misato said. "Lets watch the rest of the movie first." The three then proceeded in watching the rest of the mindless movie and drove home. Boy would the two children be in for a surprise...

HOME

"WHAT IS THAT!" Asuka yelled as she pointed to the machine in the middle of the room. She put emphasis on the word 'that'. Misato started laughing at the angry German's response to seeing part of their new training.

"'THAT' is part of your new training program." Misato said. Both children gave her curious looks. Misato walked towards the kitchen table and sat down. The pilots did the same and sat across from her. Misato slammed her beer can on the table and began. "OK listen up. In order to defeat the angel, we need two EVAs in perfect synch. We are going to have you two learn a routine and perform it against the angel. In order for it to work, you guys need to be in perfect synch." Misato said.

"So that's what that thing is for?" Shinji asked. Misato nodded.

"Yes. You two will practice the routine to the music on these MP3 players." Misato threw them each an MP3 player with headphones. "Oh yeah, you also get to wear these!" Misato chimed in as she threw them the outfits.'3, 2, 1...'

"WHAT!" Asuka's scream could be heard all throughout the apartment complex. Asuka was staring at the outfit in her hand. "Misato! I'm fourteen years old! Only kids wear these things!" she complained. (You all know what the outfits look like. If you haven't seen the series, then you shouldn't be reading this.)

"I don't care. You two have to be in something that will allow you two move easily. Now get to bed. You guys will have a long day tomorrow." Misato said.

"But Misato, it's only nine o' clock." Shinji said.

"I said to bed. You guys will need all the sleep you can get. Your training starts tomorrow. Meet me in the kitchen at six. Both of you better be wearing those." Misato said as she opened another can of beer. Asuka and Shinji walked unwillingly towards their rooms, dreading the next day. They both said goodnight to each other before getting to sleep.

MORNING

Beep beep bepp, Beep beep bepp, Beep beep be-CRASH!

Asuka was yawning as she sat up in bed. Her alarm clock was in several pieces on her desk. She was still half asleep when she was searching through her drawers. Finally, the events of last night came into her head. She moaned in horror as she looked over the outfit before her.

"Better get this over with." she said sleepishly. She quickly slid into the outfit and walked out of her room. Shinji was already sitting at the kitchen table. She was going to get some food but noticed the fridge and cabinets were chained off.. "Shinji, where's breakfast?" Shinji looked up at Asuka and started to explain.

"I couldn't make it. Misato said I would have to wait until you get in here." Shinji said. "Speaking of which, where is Misato?" Shinji asked. She was not in the kitchen, or the bathroom, or any other room in the house. The time was 5:59.

6:00

"GOOD MORNING!" came Misato's voice from the front door. Both children looked over at their guardian who came into the kitchen at 6:00 A.M. sharp.

"Misato, what are you doing?" Asuka asked. She was eyeing the woman in front of her. She was wearing a camouflage uniform, and looked like a drill sergeant. "And what are you wearing?"

"This, (Pointing to uniform) is my combat uniform. You two will be in MY boot camp until the angel is defeated, or we are all dead!" Misato said. Shinji and Asuka stared wide-eyed at Misato. There was no way Misato could do this.

"What are we going to do, drink beer all day?" came Asuka's smart assed response.

"Drop down and give me twenty, little girl!" Misato yelled. Asuka gave her a questioning look. "What are you stupid? Do twenty push-ups, NOW! Did you really graduate college?" Misato asked to upset Asuka.

"No I'm not stupid! Shut up you old hag!" Asuka yelled.

"That's another twenty, should I go on?" she asked. Seeing that she was defeated, Asuka did the pushups. Shinji was still staring wide-eyed at the woman in front of him. One minute, she's drinking till she passes out, the next, she can be total military! After Asuka finished, Misato continued.

"Ok, after breakfast, you two are going to spend two hours on the Twister mat. (Don't own twister!) After that, a half-hour break that you two will spend together. After that, more synch training. Then dinner, then free time, then bed. Now some ground rules that I did not cover lasts night. First off, you two will sleep right next to each other. Secondly, you make any job, except bathing and taking care of business, a two-person job. Thirdly, you two will always be in the same room. I trust you two not to peek while you are bathing!" she winked. Both Asuka and Shinji blushed bright red. The last time the had ever seen each other like that was a long time ago.

"Misato, only you would make rules like that..." Shinji mumbled. Unfortunately, Misato heard him.

"GIVE ME TWENTY!" she yelled. After that, the two made breakfast. The schedule then proceeded with two hours of on the Twister mat. They had gotten their synch rates up to 67 by now. "Ok time for a break!" Misato cheered. Asuka and Shinji fell over panting. Their suits were drenched in sweat. "I'll be right back. I have to run down to the store." Misato said. Shinji and Asuka sighed in relief as they heard the door shut.

"Shit, I need some water..." Shinji panted. The two agreed then walked over to the kitchen and grabbed some water, Meanwhile in a store somewhere over the rainbow and eight blocks away from the Katsuragi residents...

"God I need some more beer." Misato moaned as she picked up some more twenty-four packs. Misato walked up to the front counter and was starting to pay when she heard her name be called out.

"Misato! How's Shinji? What happened during the last battle! Why is the angel still alive!" came the voice from a mister Kensuke Adia. Toji followed behind his friend. Hikari was also with them.

"Hey guys! Shinji and Asuka are just fine. I'm afraid most of the battle is classified. Mostly data anyway. So how are you guys fairing?" Misato asked.

"Just fine Misato, as long as it's with you..." Toji said dreamily.

"Mister Suzuhara! It's not polite to gawk over women!" Hikari shouted. Misato started laughing a bit.

"It's alright, say, would you guys like to see them?" Misato asked. Toji and Kensuke immediately said yes. A chance to be around Misato and a chance to see Shinji could not be passed up. Hikari took a little bit of convincing but she eventually gave in. The three walked over to Misato's car and got in. They all drove over to the apartment and walked up to the room. (SHIT I NEED TO SLEEP! IT'S 2:06 RIGHT NOW! I'LL WRITE SOME MORE LATELY!) (OKAY! I'm Back! It's 1:39 right now!)

"Hello guys! I'm back!" Misato shouted.

"Welcome back Misato." Shinji and Asuka said in unison. Misato and the gang walked over to the living room to see the two teens sitting on the couch with their head back. They both had their eyes closed and looked like they were sleeping.

"Hey you two! We have visitors!" Misato barked. Shinji and Asuka shot up and looked over at the people. They both flushed when they saw their friends. They were wearing kids clothes and didn't exactly look, 'cool'.

"Toji! Kensuke/Hikari! What are you doing here?" They both asked. Misato started to laugh at their reactions.

"Looks like you two are getting better, and better with synching every minute. So have you two been doing naughty things when I was gone? You are covered in sweat!" Misato aggravated the beast.

"MISATO!" They both screamed. "We're only like this because of that stupid twister mat!" Asuka finished, pointing to the machine.

"Oh don't worry! I could just check the cameras I have hidden." 'Oops...'

"WHAT! You have hidden cameras!" Asuka shouted. By now, Kensuke and Toji were on the floor laughing at the site. Shinji was still red, and Asuka was ranting at her guardian. Misato waved her hand in defense.

"NO! That was only a joke! Hey, how about we all eat? Shinji and Asuka can make it." Misato suggested.

"Sure/ Okay/ I really couldn't, aw sure, why not!" Toji, Kensuke and Hikari replied, in that order. Misato sighed in relief as the bombardment from the angry German ceased. Asuka and Shinji walked into the kitchen and started making lunch. They made white rice, pork ramen for Misato, and fried fish. After that, it was more synch training.

"AH DAMN IT!" Asuka yelled. Their synch rate had dropped down to 54. "Why won't this stupid thing work?"

"It's ok Asuka, we'll do it." Shinji reassured her. How stupid can he get.

"Easy for you to say! Agh damn it! Just leave me alone!" Asuka screamed as she ran out of the apartment. (Side note- Damn I'm hungry right now, the last thing I had was Blueberry Crunch before I went to work at three... It's 1:44... Just writing about pork ramen makes my drool...)

"Shinji!" Hikari screamed. Shinji looked over at her." Go after her! You made her cry!" Hikari shouted at the boy. She still always retained some of her, 'class rep' mode, even outside of school.

"I know that! I'll be right back!" Shinji shouted as he ran out of the apartment. Misato let out a sigh when she saw the numbers 54 percent on the LED screen.

"That didn't work out as planned." Misato said. All three of the teens turned to look at her.

"What do you mean, Misato?" Hikari asked. Misato turned and looked her in the eyes.

"I was hoping that having you guys here would have a positive affect on their scores. It looks like just the opposite happened." she explained. All three nodded their heads in understanding. Misato wanted to use their friends to boost their confidence.

"Don't worry Misato, I'm sure they'll get through it." Hikari told her. Misato looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right."

STORE

Shinji ran out of the apartment to try to find Asuka. After asking around a bit, he managed to find out that she had gone to the same store Misato goes for beer, and he goes for groceries. He quickly ran over to the store and found Asuka in the back section.

"Hi Asuka..."

"Don't say it." she said. She looked up at her friend. "I know, I have to go back. I'm sorry, but it's just hard to do it in front of strangers." she explained. "I mean, sure, I know Hikari; but I'm still getting to know her. And the two stooges don't count." she sighed. Shinji walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll do it, together. I won't try to do this with anybody else." he said. Asuka had a twinkle in her eye as he said that. She was overjoyed that Shinji would do this just for her. "Lets get back. I don't want to be doing pushups all night!" he joked. They both laughed a little before they started walking home. After about fifteen minutes, the duo made it back to their apartment.

"Hello Misato!" they both said. Misato said hi from the living room and told them to come in. They both saw Misato sitting on her chair.

"Come on sit down." Misato said. They both reluctantly sat down, not knowing what she would do for them running off. What if she made them do a thousand sit-ups! "Ok guys, I'm sorry about what happened earlier today. I was hoping that your friends could boost your confidence, but I was wrong. From now on, it will be only you two when you train." or not...

"Misato, that's ok. I know you didn't mean for that to happen." Shinji said. Asuka agreed and Misato sighed in relief.

"Thanks a lot guys. Now lets not slag off! We have an angel to kill!" Misato said. And so the four more days of training went on.

(Okay, I'll write a side story about the four days of training later. This will be just a brief overview.)

DAY 1

SYNCH-78

DAY 2

SYNCH-89

DAY 3

SYNCH-98

DAY FOUR

'Left, right, down, down, KICK!' Asuka and Shinji thought. Both teens looked up at the LED lights. Their eyes widened when they saw it.

SYNCH RATIO--100 PERCENT

"WE DID IT!" They both exclaimed. Misato clapped as both teens gave each other high fives.

"That's great guys!" suddenly, Misato's phone rang. "Katsuragi...Yes...But why Ritsuko!...lazy bums..." Misato hung the phone up and sighed. "Ok guys, I need to go in early today and get everything ready. You two will have the house to yourselves tonight." Misato said as she put on her jacket.

"Ok Misato." they both said. Misato smiled then said goodbye. The two teens stared at the 100 a little more before Asuka spoke up.

"Shinji, I'm going to take a bath." Asuka said.

"Ok Asuka." Shinji said. They both walked into the bathroom and Asuka got ready. Shinji sat on a chair facing away from the bath. Shinji waited until Asuka said it was ok before he turned around. When she gave the go ahead, Shinji turned to see Asuka's head above a sea of bubbles.

"Ahhhhhhhh, this feels nice." Asuka moaned. Shinji sat there for little bit before he started a conversation. Seeing his best friends like this still made him a blush a bit.

"So Asuka, did you eat Misato's cooking for breakfast the first day?" he asked. She started to giggle.

"Hell no! I still remember the mess she made back at NERV Germany!" she replied.

"Okay then. I guess I don't need to warn you." he chuckled nervously. One of his prime conversations had just been shot down.

"But I did talk to her." Asuka continued. Shinji gulped nervously at the voice she was using. It was one of those, 'So you want to tell me something?' tones.

"Really? About what?" he stuttered.

"About how you've been acting. Why is it that everyone I talked to said you were really quiet and anti-social. I know that MY Shinji wasn't like that." she said. Shinji gulped, knowing that there was no way out.

"I-I guess it's because after they took you away, I was afraid that that would happen to all of my friends." he replied. Asuka gave him a look of understanding.

"That's ok Shinji. Just don't do it to me!" she teased. He laughed a bit before Asuka finished up. He took a quick shower and the two made their way to their futons. Shinji laid down and stared up at the ceiling a bit before Asuka spoke up.

"Shinji?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll do it tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course Asuka. We'll do it together, just like I said." he reassured. He knew Asuka needed those words as she snuggled up close to him.

"Thanks Shinji. Goodnight." she said. Soon, sleep enveloped them both, sending them to the land of dreams.

MORNING

Asuka and Shinji woke up and made breakfast. Section-two arrived at ten A.M. and took the children to NERV. They both were briefed and taken to their EVAs once they get changed. The two stood next to each other staring at their EVAs.

"Remember Asuka..." Shinji started.

"We'll do it together." she finished. All of a sudden, a voice came over the loudspeakers.

"ALL PILOTS, PLEASE ENTER YOUR RESPECTIVE EVA." Shinji and Asuka nodded their heads and dashed off towards their plugs. Misato's voice came over the comm.

"Okay guys, ready?" she asked.

"Hai!" they both replied.

"Alright then, EVA LAUNCH!" (Once again, you all know how that fight goes. I do not know how it goes in-depth, so I'll just write about the last part.) Shinji and Asuka saw the angle become one again, (Not like that you perverts!) and started the final move. They both lept in the air and mounted their EVAs foot into the angel's, now exposed core. It screamed in pain as its life force left its body, causing a huge explosion. Everyone watched as the smoke cleared away, revealing two EVAs in a new crater. Shinji crawled out of his EVA and heard a ringing. He quickly looked around and saw a phone on the side of his EVA.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR EVA DOING ON TOP OF MINE!" Asuka screamed. Shinji looked around and saw no trace of the girl.

"Asuka, where are you?" Shinji asked.

"LOOK DOWN!" she screamed. "Now tell me why are you on top of my EVA!"

"I'm SORRY! It's not my fault you missed the last step!" Shinji retorted.

"WHAT! I MISSED THE LAST STEP! The next thing you'll tell me is that you didn't peek on me while I was taking a bath!" she scorned.

"NO I DIDN'T! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY PROOF!" he yelled back. As the two teens argued back and forth, Misato had tears in her eyes as she looked over them. She was making her look like a bad guardian, again.

"Those children are embarrassing us, again." Kouzou said.

END

CREDITS

Writing-Me

Editing-Me

Pre-reader-Me

Idea-not mine, somebody elses.

Ok, That's all till next time folks! Do to hell: )


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys! Another chapter done. I think that this chapter is ok, but thats what the writer always thinks, right? Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. Oh yeah, I do not own Time-Crisis, Tums, or any type of sports car mentioned in this fic. Oh yeah, I am also taking some advice and trying to diverge from the series. Hope you all like.

Pre-reading was done by Peacemaker of teh Phoenix Soul. (I got it your name right, right?)

CHAPTER 3-NOT THAT YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT IT IS CALLED

After the battle with the seventh angel, Asuka and Shinji were de-briefed and sent home. During the battle, Toji and Kensuke had managed to sneak out AGAIN and tape the battle. Asuka and Shinji were now home and were getting ready to go to sleep. The angel battle had taken a lot out of them. The two said their goodnights before falling asleep.

FEELINGS REVEALED AND HOW PEOPLE REACT

Shinji Ikari awoke and began his daily rituals. Get up, shower, breakfast, school, NERV, sleep. Once he got into the shower, he noticed something. 'Wait a minute, why didn't I hear Misato's battle cry this morning?' His mind started running scenarios through his head when it hit him. 'I am so fucking stupid...' he finished up his shower and walked out and looked at the calendar to confirm his thought.

"It's a Saturday..." he mumbled.

"That's right stupid! Man, only you could forget that!" Came a female voice from behind. He turned and moaned at his redheaded friend.

"Did I say that out loud?" he asked. Asuka giggled and nodded her head. "I'm going back to sleep..." he mumbled but was stopped when Asuka blocked his path. Shinji started to walked around her but she moved in his path. He looked up at Asuka with tired eyes. "Please move." he moaned. She shook her head and smiled broadly at him.

"Nope! We only have a few days off each week and I'm not going to waste it by sleeping in!" she started. "I say we go to an arcade or something." she continued. Shinji new after years of being with Asuka, it was futile to resist.

FLASH BACK

Shinji and Asuka were at home, sitting in front of the TV. They were both laying on their stomachs, smiling as they watched the goofy rabbit on the screen screw with the hunter's head. Suddenly, Asuka picked up the remote and changed the show to some other girly show.

"Asuka! I was watching that!" he moaned. Asuka turned and gave him a glare before she spoke up.

"Oh please Shinji! Would you rather be watching a rabbit, or what girls like to do!" she argued.

"I would rather watch the rabbit!" he replied.

"No you don't! You want to know how to treat girls so that when you grow up, you can have a girlfriend!" she told him.

"But I like watching the rabbit..." he said softly.

"Well to bad! Now pay attention! You might need some pointers when you start dating." she replied. Shinji rolled his eyes and moaned in defeat.

END FLASH BACK

"Ok Asuka, just let me get ready..." he yawned as he made his way towards the door.

WHAM!

Shinji was now laying on his back. He looked up and saw the ever so evil smile of Asuka. "What was that for!" he yelled.

"Well I see you're wide awake now! Now go get ready!" she replied as she stepped over his body into her room. Shinji moaned and got up to start to make breakfast. Asuka came out of her room wearing the yellow sundress she wore on the 'Over the Rainbow'. The two ate their meals and left the apartment, leaving a note behind for Misato. The lazy guardian woke up a few minutes later and found the note.

_Dear Misato,_

_Shinji and I have gone out for the day and will be back later. _

_Asuka_

Misato looked over the note one more time before she began to sweat. She thought the two were going out on a date. Great! Now she would have to give them, '**THE TALK**'! Now back to our sponsors... I mean love birds to be...

Asuka and Shinji walked along the side walk and were talking about random things. She got more than a few beeps from cars on their way to the arcade. She replied the same way as she always did when she was pissed, show them a bird! Now we find our two heroes entering an arcade at around ten. It was surprisingly packed for being so early. It looks like more than a few people got the same idea as them.

"Man, this arcade doesn't have any good games!" Asuka whined. "I mean look Shinji, EVA Simulator, EVA simulator, EVA, hey, what's that?" Asuka was looking at another EVA simulator, but this one was different. All of the others were the same, pilot EVA and defeat the angel. This one however was different. It looked like it had the real EVA butterfly control handles. You had up to four people, one angel pilot, and up to three EVA pilots. In the angel seat was a teen boy with loads of girls and guys around him.

"Sorry, but I think you owe me a thousand yen." he said as he looked at the three other teens who got out of the EVA seats. After collecting his money, Asuka and Shinji watched as he did the same to three more kids. "Wow! I almost have enough for that Enzo I want! Just one more game..." he looks over at Asuka and Shinji. "Hey you dorks! Want to play me?" he asked. He then noticed Asuka's look. "On second thought, dork is more fitting. How about a game babe?".

"Shinji, lets do this." Asuka gritted through her teeth. Nothing could extinguish the fire in Auska's eyes. The two moved towards the seats of their EVAs and sat down. Everyone was shocked that they didn't go for Unit 00. It had the second best stats.

"Ok, lets bet a thousand yen each..." the boy began.

"No, we'll bet whatever you have." Asuka said. A collective 'Aw' was heard over the crowd.

"No way! You can't afford what I have!" he yelled. Auska just smirked.

"If I don't, I'll make it up to you." she taunted him. How could he resist. All he said was, "All in." Asuka smirked, there was no way he could beat them. He chose, the angel titled, "The fourth" the screens flashed and soon they found themselves looking at each other. The counter was going down.

3! 2! 1! FIGHT!

The teen boy started the way he always did and charged the EVAs head on. He was in for a mega surprise. The two moved with grace never seen before. Hell, it took him months to get the hang of the game, how could two rookies take him on? He was so busy trying to figure it out, he didn't even notice Shinji and Asuka had both pulled their prog knives out. Shinji ran behind him and lifted him up, revealing the core to Asuka, who was running full speed with her knife out. She quickly stabbed the core and ended the battle. Everybody was staring at the screen.

GAME OVER! PLEASE INSERT 4 MORE CREDITS 0/4

"Boy Shinji!" Asuka spoke up. "That sure was easier than when you beat the real thing, huh?" she said loudly. Everybody got it now. These guys _WERE _the EVA pilots! Shinji caught on and then started.

"Yeah! And I even had to protect two civilians when I did it!" he said. "Now I believe you owe me and my friend some cash." The boy was still staring at his screen when Asuka walked over and grabbed two full bags of money. "Let's go Shinji! I'm hungry!" she said. The two started to make their way towards the exit when they met up with a couple of people.

"Damn Shinji! You and Asuka kicked ass!" Kensuke yelled. "Nobody could ever beat that guy!"

"Yeah Shin-man, you really kicked his ass." Toji said. For once, Hikari was not with them. Some people were starting to think that a higher being had the three together all the time just for convenience. Not wanting to upset the readers, he separated the three. Shinji blushed a little at all of the attention but soon accepted it.

"It just wasn't me. If it weren't for Asuka, it would have taken longer." Shinji said. Toji looked over at Asuka and let out a humph.

"Fine, you two kicked ass. Happy?" he said. Asuka smiled broadly as Toji admitted she could kick ass. "So what are you two going to do with all of that money! You could buy a car with that!" Toji continued. Asuka and Shinji just realized how much they had.

"Wow, I guess we'll split it. I'll buy lunch!" Shinji said. Everyone agreed as the four hungry teens left the arcade and started walking around trying to find something to eat.

"So where to Shinji! You know I won't settle for fast food!" Asuka told him. Toji and Kensuke chuckled as Shinji sighed. It looked like all of his money would be spent in a few hours.

"Wherever you want Asuka." he replied. Asuka grinned and led him to a sit down restaurant. It was not anything fancy, just an American diner. They three walked in and sat down.

"Hmm, I think I'll get a hamburger. How about you Ken?" Toji asked. Kensuke looked around the menu before ordering a club sandwich and some French fries. Asuka went straight for the steak. So did Shinji. The waitress got what they wanted and left.

"Boy oh boy! This looks great!" Asuka drooled. She immediately cut into the steak and took a mouthful of French fries. To the surprise of Toji and Kensuke, Shinji did the same. They had never seen him eat like THAT! He was always so mannerly. Much to the surprise of everyone, Shinji finished first. The eating fest had slowed down and the four had began an actual conversation, well at least as normal as a conversation you could have with people who hate each other.

"So Shinji, I got the whole battle on tape. Want to watch it later?" Kensuke asked. Shinji shook his head and sighed.

"Kensuke, why did you sneak out of the shelter, AGAIN?" Shinji asked. As Shinji finished talking, he put a French fry in his mouth. But the fry was not his, it was Asuka's. Asuka glared at Shinji. He could sense the glare and turned to look at her.

"What'd I do?" he asked.

"You took one of my French fries." she told him.

"So what? You weren't going to eat it." Shinji said. "Besides, I'm paying." he finished. Asuka's glare ceased and she returned to normal. Kensuke and Toji were still staring at Shinji when the waitress came up and paid he paid his bill. They left and went back to the arcade where they found the EVA simulator they had beat the guy in empty.

"Damn, I was hoping I could have beat him again." Asuka said. "Oh well, let's do something that involves guns." Asuka walked over to a machine and looked it over.

CRISIS ZONE 7

"Hmm, Shinji lets play this one." she said. Shinji walked over and eyed the game and agreed. Toji and Kensuke watched as the two worked in perfect synch. Three hours later, they had completed the game without using another credit.

GAME COMPLETE! 1ST PLACE! PLEASE ENTER YOUR NAMES

"Oh yeah! Beat that!" the excited girl yelled. She then got an idea. "Hey Shinji, we could probably get the high scores of every machine in here." Asuka said. He smiled but shook his head.

"Lets do that later. It's already five o' clock. Lets get dinner and go somewhere." Shinji told her.

"Where Shinji?" Auska asked.

"You'll see. Hey guys, you want to come eat?" Shinji asked his friends.

"Sorry man! Have to go home! See ya later!" Kensuke shouted. Toji and Kensuke walked off and left the pair. Asuka and Shinji got some fast food and started walking towards the bus stop.

"Where are we going Shinji?" she asked again. He smiled and said, "You'll see." The bus arrived and the two stepped on its. The two sat in the back and waited until the bus reached its last stop. Shinji stood up and Asuka followed.

"Come on Asuka, lets go." Shinji said as he walked towards the edge of the cliff. Asuka followed and was in awe. She looked out at Tokyo-3. The sun was setting right behind the sky-scrapers and the sky was bright orange. They watched as the sun set.

"Shinji, this is beautiful. When did you find this place?" Asuka asked.

"Misato showed me it after the first battle. Say, I've been meaning to ask you a question, how have mom and dad been?" Asuka turned to look at him.

"Oh they've been just fine! Actually, great describes it more. They own a ranch outside of Berlin. It has a barn and some horse too!" she chirped. Asuka then asked a question of her own.

"Say Shinji, why is that everyone calls you 'Shinji Ikari'? Why not, 'Shinji Langley Ikari'? You know that mama and papa gave you their name." Shinji frowned and looked over to Asuka.

"When I moved here, I was forced to legally give up the name, Langley. My uncle didn't want it in the family." Shinji sighed. His eyes lit up when he got an idea. "Asuka, Misato is my legal guardian now, wouldn't she be able to allow me to have Langley as my name again?" Asuka quickly caught on and smiled.

"You could be a Langley again!" Asuka exclaimed. "Come on Shinji! Lets not waste time! Lets go ask!" Asuka said as she ran towards the bus stop. The two ran over to the bus and got on. Little did they know what trouble awaited them...

I JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT THOSE! (LOOK UP! A LINE!)

Asuka and Shinji stepped off the bus and started walking the three blocks to their house. They had gotten about one hundred feet from the apartment complex when a man stepped in front of them.

"Move it dork! We have to get home!" Asuka yelled. The man still didn't budge. Section two was tense, ready to fire.

"You ruined my life... I could have had a freaking Enzo if you hadn't had beaten me..." the man looked up at the two teens. It was the same guys who they had beat at the arcade. He suddenly pulled out a gun and pointed at Shinji's chest. "DIE!" Section two was fast, but not fast enough.

BANG!

Shinji felt the bullet rip through his left lung. He stumbled backwards before landing in Asuka's arm. She screamed, but it was muffled by about sixty gun shots. Section two mowed down the man and sent him to his death. Normally, there are only two agents per child, but they were at Captain Katsuragi's apartment. There had been many guards sent over there. An agent ran over to Asuka and Shinji and kneeled down.

"I need a med team here, ASAP!" He looked over at Asuka who was crying at the boy in her arms. Shinji looked up at her one last time before falling into darkness.

"Asuka..." and then darkness took him.

It had been one full day since Shinji was shot. It took the doctors a lot of time to get the bullet out of his left lung without it causing any permanent damage. He was now laying in a hospital bed with Asuka right at his side holding his hand. She heard a knock at the door and then it opened. She turned to see whom it was and saw Toji and Kensuke. (HOLY SHIT! I JUST CAME THIS CLOSE TO GETTING CAUGHT! Brother walked in on me...)

"Oh, you're here..." Toji said with distaste in his word. Asuka didn't even acknowledge him. Both Kensuke and Toji noticed this.

"So, how soon will he wake up?" Kensuke asked. Asuka's eyes started to tear up.

"They don't know... the bullet damaged his lung for a while so the brain wasn't getting enough oxygen..." she said through tears.

"Does he really mean that much to you?" Toji asked. Asuka got up and slapped him clean across the face. Toji was about to yell back but noticed the look in the German's eyes and shuttered.

"Shinji is the most important thing in my life... don't ever question that..." she looked back over at Shinji and finally broke down. This was a new sight for the duo. Asuka was crying her heart out over Shinji.

"It's ok Asuka. We care for him too." Kensuke said. She looked up at them. "You know Asuka, I think we started out on the wrong foot. How about we start over for Shinji's sake?" he asked. Toji was staring wide-eyed at them. Kensuke was proposing, PEACE!Asuka seemed to think over his proposition.

"Okay." she nodded her head. "Shinji wanted us to get along so I'll do it for him." she said sternly, wiping up her tears. The two shook hands and looked at Toji. "Well? For Shinji"

Toji looked at the hand in front of him and nodded his head. "For Shinji, and for Shinji only." he said. The rest of the visit went in peace. When visiting hours were over, Asuka returned home to see Misato. She decide that she would bring up the name situation with Shinji and see what she thought.

"Misato? When I was talking to Shinji, he said something." she started.

"Go on..." Misato said.

"You see, when he lived with mama and papa back in Germany, they let him have their name. When his uncle took him, he was forced to give it up. We were wondering if you would let him have it back again." Asuka said.

"Really? But if that was the case, then they would have to be here. I just don't have that authority by being his guardian alone." she said. Asuka quickly spurted a smile and walked over to the phone. "Who are you calling?"

RING! RING! Ri- _"Hello?"_

_"Hello mama..."_

ONE WEEK AFTER THE SHOOTING-HOSPITAL

Shinji became steadily more aware of the beeping of a machine. He opened his eyes and saw Misato, Ritsuko, Hikari, Toji, and Kensuke all leaning over him. Kaji was in the corner looking at him. (He needs to be in here somewhere! Though I really don't like him...)

"Um, hello?" he noticed something was missing. 'Where's Asuka...'

"Shinji!" he turned and saw a mass of red hair rush towards him. Asuka soon had him in a bear hug that could make the toughest angel beg for death.

"Asuka...Can't...breath...GASP!" Shinji took in a huge breath of air as she released him.

"Don't' ever do that to me again!" she said. "If that bullet would have been three inched to the left, you could have died!" she gave him another hug. He winced slightly as he felt some pressure in his chest. Asuka quickly let go. "Sorry Shinji, you got shot in the left lung. But lets talk about that later..." Asuka turned to look at Ritsuko. "How soon will I have my maid back Akagi?" she teased. Everyone chuckled at Shinji.

"He's ready to go now. Just don't stress him too much." Ritsuko said. "I have to be somewhere, see you later." she said as she left.

"So Shinji, I hear you want to get the name Langley back?" Misato asked. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Yes Misato. When I moved here, my uncle forced me to change my name. I want Langley back now. I guess Asuka brought that up?" he asked.

"Oh don't worry! I understand! But in order for that to happen, you would need to have them give the ok in person. And yes, Asuka brought it up." she said. Shinji frowned, knowing that they may not be able to get out here.

_"Which is why we are here."_ came a voice from the doorway. Shinji would know that female voice anywhere. It was no other than Andrea Langley.

"Mom!" Shinji tried to get up but he was in too much pain. His step-parents walked over to him and gave him a hug. Everyone watched the family reunion with a warm look. Well, at least the females...

"It's good to see you Shinji." his father, Roland, said. He looked at the boy in front of him. "You can't stay out of trouble for one minute, can you?" he joked. Shinji laughed and gave him another hug.

"You two actually came. Did Asuka call you?" they both nodded. "Thanks a lot Asuka."

"All you have to do is sign this paper Shinji. Then you will have our name again." his mother said. Shinji took a pen and quickly signed it. Misato took out a new NERV ID and handed it to Shinji.

"Congrats kiddo!" she smiled. Shinji looked over his name again. "Shinji Langley Ikari." "So now you just have one more name to go!"

"What do you mean Misato?" he asked. Though he didn't see it, Asuka was blushing furiously.

"Oh come on Shinji! Don't you want to be, 'Shinji Langley SOHRYU'!" Everybody in the room started laughing at the two.

"Oh shut up, Misato. It won't be long before you have a Ryoji Katsuargi in your family!" Asuka glared back.

"I would never let that pig bear my name!" Misato bellowed while pointing at Kaji. He just chuckled and looked at her.

"Oh I don't know, Katsuragi. You could never get your hands off me." he embarrassed her.

"Grrr... YOUR SUCH AN ASS!" Misato yelled. "Shinji, I'll be at home. See you later." Misato shouted as she stormed out. Kaji chuckled before speaking up.

"Ah well, I guess I should go reel in my prey."

The until now silent, Toji , Kensuke, and Hiakri now spoke up.

"So these people are your step-parents?" Hikari asked.

"Yes, we took Shinji in when he was four." Andrea said.. "Since he was like a son to us, we gave him our name to show him our appreciation."

"So you guys raised Shinji. Cool." Toji said.

"Yep! If it weren't for them, I probably wouldn't be here right now. I would most likely be in some run-down home in old Tokyo." Shinji said. "So how long are you two staying here?" he asked.

"We have one more day." Shinji frowned when he heard that. "Don't' worry though. We'll take you and Asuka out for dinner. We can all spend some quality time with each other." his father said. Shinji's eyes lifted up and he thanked them.

"Okay baka! I know you missed mama and papa but I want them to live up to their word and take us out to eat, I'm starving!" Asuka moaned. The site in front of the other three teens was amazing. They saw a family in front of them, and though they didn't show it, Toji and Kensuke smiled warmly on the inside.

"Okay Asuka, could you let me get changed?" he whined. "Unless you liked what you saw when I was in your suit." Asuka bopped him on the head.

"No way pervert. Now get changed already!" Asuka said as they all left the room. Shinji got up and felt a slight pain in his chest. He managed to ignore it and change into some clothes they had brought for him. He was wearing jean shorts, and an olive green long sleeve t-shirt. He walked out and saw Asuka and his parents waiting. Hikari, Toji, and Kensuke had left.

"Okay, ready!"

"Finally! So where are we going?" Asuka asked, looking at Andrea.

"Oh it doesn't matter. Money is not an issue so just pick a place." Asuka gained a mischievous smile and started walking towards the car. Shinji soon caught up and asked her were they were going. Andrea and Roland were to far away to hear but knew that their wallets were in for quite a beating.

"So where are we parked?" Shinji asked.

"Here." Asuka said. She was pointing to a Koenigsegg CCX. There was another one right next to it.

"WHAT! Are these rentals?" Shinji asked. The Langley's walked up behind him and smiled.

"No, we are doing quite well in Germany. They are only two seaters so I'll take Asuka and father can take you." Andrea told them. Shinji agreed and stepped into the car. His father got into the drivers seat and started the engine.

"So Shinji, I see that you and Asuka are getting closer." his father said as he sped down the highway.

"Yeah, I guess I missed her so much, I'm trying to make up for lost time." his father started to chuckle at his explanation. "What?"

"No Shinji, I mean as in a relationship." Shinji blushed but Roland saw. "It's nothing to be ashamed about. Your mother and I have always wanted to see you two get together. Asuka told us that you are not going out, but said she wouldn't mind trying." Shinji sighed.

"Really? I mean, sure, I would like to go out with her, but I can't find the guts to ask her." he explaine

"Don't worry Shinji, you'll know when to do it." his father assured him. "It's just something that sorta slips out. I'm sure she would say yes, so you shouldn't have to worry." Roland got off at an exit and followed the candy red CCX in front of him. It stopped in front of a German restaurant. It was obviously a nice one, considering all of the Ferraris, Lamborghinis, and McLarens parked outside. The two males stepped out and walked over to the girls.

"You know guys, they probably won't let us in." Andrea said. "You have to be dressed up." Asuka shot Shinji a mischievous smile and walked over to him, whispering something in his ear. He soon had the same smile on and turned to look at his step-parents.

"Don't worry, they'll let us in." he told them. They walked up to the front door and was met by a man.

"Do you have reservations?" he asked. They shook their heads. "Then leave. We don't have time for the middle class here!" Smiling broadly, Shinji and Asuka took out their NERV IDs and flashed him it. His face paled when he realized who he had just said that to.

"So can we come in?" Asuka asked. The man started to stutter but managed a yes. "Good! Come on, lets go!" Asuka yelled as they were led into the restaurant. They were giving a private suit that looked out at Tokyo-3. They ordered some food and waited for it to arrive.

"So, Asuka told me you guys own a ranch?" Shinji started.

"Yes, we have four stallions, and some other types of horses. It's actually not that bad. But most of our money comes from dad's job. He's a CEO of a big computer company." mother stated.

"Oh really? I bet it beats the old cubical days, huh dad?" Shinji laughed. He remembered when his dad would come home from a long day of work and start going on about how someday, he would make it to the top.

"Yep! Your dad is a real success." he joked. "So how has being a pilot been Shinji?"

"It's ok I guess. I mean, you sort of get used to it. Though it does hurt when an angel hits you with a heat ray, so hot, it can burn through the layers of the geofront." everyone was silent when Shinji finished. He hadn't realized how far he had gone. "But don't worry! It's just there for a second! And if I can't handle it, they cut my nerve connections." his parents seemed to calm down a bit.

"Ok Shinji. So I hear you don't have a girlfriend yet." his mother began. "How about that Ayanami? She always visited you." she said. Asuka was fuming at the thought of having wondergirl stealing her Shinji. She wouldn't say that of course. She was very relieved when she heard his answer.

"No, I look at her as more of a sister. For some reason, I think she thinks of me as the same, as a brother of course." he said. Both parents nodded and the conversation went on.

"Oh boy it's here!" Asuka exclaimed excitedly as her food came. Once everybody had their food, they began to eat.

"Wow! It's been a while since I have had food this good!" Shinji exclaimed through a mouthful of food.

"Shinji dear, it's not polite to talk with your mouth full." his mother corrected him. Shinji blushed slightly at forgetting his manners.

"Sorry mom."

"So Asuka, how have you been adjusting to Japanese customs?" her father asked.

"Pretty good I guess. It's sorta strange. Everything is always so formal, and polite." her parents shot her a glare. "Not that being polite is a bad thing!" she quickly finished. "So do you guys want to do something with Shinji and I after we finish school and our synch testing?"

"Sure dear. We could go for a walk, or see a movie. It's always fun to do thing with you kids." Andrea suggested.

"Okay!" Shinji replied cheerfully. It always made Mr. and Mrs. Langley happy when he smiled like that. They finished eating and were going to pay the bill when a man showed up.

"Are these the pilots of the Evangelions?" he asked. Asuka and Shinji nodded their heads." It is an honor to have you dine here. Please accept this meal as a gift of our everlasting gratitude." he said. The four thanked the man and left. Their parents noted the looks on their children's faces and spoke up.

"Were you expecting that to happen?" asked Roland.

"Yeah, that's why we chose a restaurant like that." Asuka said.

"You chose a restaurant like that." Shinji corrected. Asuka playfully nudged his shoulder and chuckled. The four got into the cars and sped off. They arrived at Misato's house and parked the cars.

"Misato's letting us stay here Shinji. Just to let you know." his dad said while stepping out.

"Cool. Has she cooked yet?" Shinji saw as he pulled out some Tums (TM). "Okay, I take that as a yes." Shinji, Auska and the Langleys made their way up to the apartment to find Misato drinking beer at the kitchen table.

"Lets go watch TV." Asuka said. And the four made their way to the family room and sat down. They were a family again, at least for a short while. They watched post second impact reruns and other stuff. During the time they sat there, Pen Pen made his way up to mama and sat down in her lap. It surprised Shinji that they were so used to having a penguin around. Soon enough, it was time for bed and they all said their goodnights. Andrea and Roland slept on the pullout mattress from the couch while Shinji and Asuka went back into their rooms. This had truly been a great day for Shinji Ikari.

MORNING TIME! MORNING TIME!

Shinji awoke at the annoying ringing of his alarm clock. He then proceeded at his morning rituals. This time, it was a Monday.

PLAY MISATO THEME!

Shinji walked into the kitchen to see Misato drinking her morning beer. Asuka was drinking some OJ and his parents were busy with other things.

"Good morning Shinji! So how's your chest?" Misato asked.

"It's good Misato. Good morning everybody." Asuka looked up and smiled.

"Boy, he's finally out of the shower. About time!" Asuka said as she walked off towards the bathroom. Shinji then proceeded in making breakfast for everybody, and getting ready for school.

"Bye everyone! I'll see you after school!" Shinji yelled as he and Asuka walked to school. Misato and the others stayed a tad longer.

"So, I see you have been taking care of them quite well, except for the drinking." Andrea said the last part coldly. Misato rubbed the back of her neck while waving her other hand in defense.

"No! I don't drink that much. So what are you going to do once you get back to Germany?" Misato asked, changing the subject.

"We'll just go back to how things always were. So Misato, do you think that Asuka and Shinji will get together?" Roland asked..

"Oh god I hope not. Though I do see it happening." Misato sighed.

"What do you mean? Why don't you want to see them together?" Roland looked at her curiously. Misato sighed and started to explain.

"You see, I just don't want them to have a relationship like mine and Kaji's. I don't want them rushing into it. They deserve to be happy."

"I see what you mean. Say, didn't you have to leave five minutes ago?"

"OH SHIT! SEE YOU AT THE AIRPORT!" Misato yelled as she ran out the door.

SCHOOL

Every girl in the school was dying to get over to Shinji. Asuka and Hikari managed to keep them at bay though. Toji and Kensuke just laughed their sorry asses off at their friend's predicament. Once the teacher came in, the class died down. Shinji still got a million messages though on his laptop. Class went the same as it always did and Shinji had to bear through it all. The bell finally rang and everybody headed for the cafeteria. Shinji, Auska, Kensuke, Toji, and Hikari all sat there when Rei approached them.

"Sohryu, I have recently talked to the commander about friendship and he agreed to let me have one with you." Everybody was staring at Rei.

"Rei? If you're going be my friend, you have to loosen up and call me Asuka!" she said. Rei nodded.

"Very well Asuka. May I sit with you and Ikari?" she asked.

"Sure Rei. And you can call him Shinji, he won't mind." Rei turned and looked at Shinji.

"She's right. Call me Shinji. And you're welcome to eat with us anytime." Shinji replied. Rei just sat down when a group of boys, high school drop outs, walked over to them.

"Hey there hot stuff, how about you come with me and I'll show you a good time." the first one said, talking straight to Asuka.

"Fuck off right now and I won't hurt you." Asuka growled. She hated it when people treated her like an item. He suddenly closed in on Asuka and was very, _very, _close. Four other guys suddenly appeared around the rest of the group.

"You see Sohryu, my friend was killed by those fucking guards you have. And you embarrassed him in front of everybody. You are definitely going to pay for that. And if you ask how, we'll do it in front of your dear friend here." he smirked. Everybody new what he was threatening. Asuka and Shinji were waiting for section two to shoot him but they never did. For some reason, section two let their guard up during school.

_"Shinji, I'm going to kick this guys right in the balls. I want you to start attacking the guys around us." _Asuka said in German, much to the confusion of everybody.

_"Okay Asuka, on my mark, 3, 2, 1..MARK!"_ Asuka did what she said and kicked the first guy in the groin. Shinji elbowed the guys behind him in the gut. Hikari, Toji and Kensuke were running away from the battle when they noticed Rei was not leaving.

"Come on Rei! We have to go get help!" Hikari shouted.

"I must protect Ikari." was all she said. By now, the battle had moved off about twenty feet from Rei. The first guy was down for good but the other four had surrounded them.

"Asuka, let's do this."

"I agree." Shinji turned to face the guy in front of Asuka and they pulled a double team. Asuka slid into his legs while Shinji kneed him in his jaw. Asuka quickly recovered from her slide and took his right arm behind his back and bent it in many unnatural formations. After he lost enough blood from the punctures his own bones had caused, he fainted from pain and blood loss, leaving three left. Shinji and Asuka now ran full speed at the other man who had a knife pulled out. The two started running in zigzagged lines, causing him extreme confusion.

WHAM!

Not knowing where to look, he lost track of them and became vulnerable. Shinji and Asuka had pulled the same trick they used on the seventh angel. The teen fell backwards and slammed his skull into the concrete. His head split open, causing him to bleed. He was dead, now just two more. Asuka and Shinji started the same way they did with the second but soon altered plans.

_"Shinji! Do a flying sidekick and knock him over! I'll finish him off!" _Not wanting to disturb her plan, Shinji did as he was told. The man stumbled backwards and grunted in pain as he landing on the knife that the second had used. Asuka propped it up and had planned for him to fall on it. They both turned to look at the last one. His face was pale, knowing what awaited him. He suddenly remembered something. He had a gun. He pulled it out an pointed the weapon at Shinji and Asuka, causing the pale faces to switch. There was no way out of this one, or so they thought. He was about to pull the trigger, but you would never know it.

CRUNCH!

A terrible ear splitting crunch was heard as Rei cracked his neck and broke his arm. Shinji and Asuka were now staring at Rei. She simply said one thing.

"I protected you Ikari." Section two immediately arrived and secured the location. They took the three survivors into custody and gave them medical attention. Everybody was outside when two Koeningeggs CCXs pulled up. One was candy red while the other was sky blue. They all watched as a person, male and female got out of each car. They turned and saw Asuka and Shinji on a bench with some section two agents and ran over to them.

"Asuka! Shinji! What happened! I heard on the news that there was a fight at school and that two people had died!" the female said. She gave them each a hug and looked over them. "I was so concerned it was you two." she cried. Then the man spoke up.

"Are you two okay? Judging from how you look, I guess you were in the fight." they both nodded. "Well at least you're alright." Everybody was looking over the site.

"Who are they?" one person close to the trio of Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari asked.

"They're Shinji's and Asuka's step-parents. They came here about some family issues."

"You mean their step patents are rich!"

"I guess so. But they are leaving today. They have to go back to Germany."

"Wow, they are so lucky..."

'If only you knew...'Toji thought while thinking about how bad Shinji had got it.

"Say guys, lets go do something before we leave tonight." Andrea said.

"But mom, it's only half way through the school day." Shinji told her. She smiled and looked at him.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they won't mind. Now come on! Hop in! You can come with me this time." she said as she went into the candy red car. Shinji followed and soon, they both sped off.

"Lucky bastards..." everybody heard some kid mumble.

The two sport cars pulled up to some woods and parked. Everybody got out and they walked towards a path.

"So we are going for a hike?" Asuka asked. Both parents nodded their heads. "Okay, I'm cool with that." They four walked along the path, having fun playing the ledges and such. They finally made it to the trails end and saw what they were looking for.

"It's beautiful." Shinji said as he looked out over the valley. He noticed some movements and saw his parents walking off. "Hey, where are you guys going?" they both turned and smiled at Shinji. They were holding hands and looked like a picture perfect couple.

"Just for a little side hike. You two just stay here." Roland informed them. And they were off. Now Asuka and Shinji were left alone, looking over the valley. Shinji finally broke the silence.

"Asuka, I'm going to miss mom and dad when they leave." she sighed and agreed. 'Shit, this is a lot harder than I thought...' Silence came over the two after that.

"It really is beautiful." Shinji turned to look at Asuka. "The view I mean. I swear mom and dad planned this." Shinji laughed and agreed. He finally did something he never expected himself to do, he made a move.

"Yes it may be gorgeous, but it's not as beautiful as you." Asuka blushed and looked at Shinji. "Asuka, every since you left me, I've felt empty inside. Now that you're back, I realized that you mean more to me than I can begin to imagine." Shinji turned and looked at the ground. "So, well, Asuka, I was wondering, if you would like to go on a ... date with me?" Shinji didn't have time to process what he said because Asuka was suddenly on top of him.

"Of course I will! I was waiting forever for you to say that!" she kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly, their parents walked back. "Pretty convenient timing guys." Asuka said suggestively.

"Come on, lets get home. We have to leave in a few hours." Shinji and Asuka got up and took the lead. About half way through, Asuka nudged Shinji's hand with her own, letting him know that she wanted him to hold it. He didn't wait a second before accepting. Their parents watched warmly as they held hands on the way home. They four got to the two cars and got in. Asuka got in with mama and Shinji with father. Father started the car and got onto the highway.

"I want to congratulate you Shinji." he said. Shinji blushed, knowing full well what he meant.

"I guess you were watching?" he asked. His father nodded his head. "How embarrassing."

"Don't be Shinji. I'm proud of you. Just like mom is. I hope you guys will live happily together." he said. Shinji chuckled slightly and talked.

"You make it sound like we are getting married."

"Give it time. That's what I thought when I met your mom. You'll see how fast things move." Shinji blushed at that. The rest of the ride went about Shinji's step-dad lecturing him. They finally arrived at their house and saw Misato at the curb with their bags. They loaded up the cars and went off towards the airport. They got past security and made it to the final gate.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Shinji said while hugging them.

"Don't worry Shinji, you'll see us soon." his mother reassured him.

"I know. Now your flight is leaving." he said. His father stepped in and looked Shinji and Asuka straight in the eyes.

"Ok guys, here's the deal. We are leaving those cars here. They are your sixteenth birthday presents. We have hired somebody to drive them to a private garage and keep them maintained. Happy early birthday!" he said. Asuka and Shinji were so happy, they didn't even notice Misato was crying.

'Why the hell do they get those! THEY CAN'T EVEN DRIVE!'

"Ok, goodbye Asuka, goodbye Shinji." and the two left. Asuka and Shinji walked back to the car, hands together and fingers linked. They didn't think Misato noticed, but she did. Misato had already expected this and had set the stage for when they got home.

They got home and just walked into the kitchen when Misato slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Misato? What are you doing?" Shinji asked nervously. She gave him a sweet smile and pulled out a banana from behind her back. he also noticed the box of donuts and hotdogs on the table. Apparently, so did Asuka. Their synch training was also still in tact.

"Oh shit..."

DING DONG! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Wow, longest thing I have ever written. Hope you enjoyed. Now before you start flaming, I am trying to diverge from the series a bit. What's the fun of just reading the series again? Well, peace out!

Until next time, go to hell:)


	5. Chapter 5

PRE-READING WAS DONE BY **PEACE MAKER OF THE PHOENIX SOUL**.

Cool, another chapter done. Oh yeah, I broke the one ten mark. Funny, it takes some story at least half a year to reach that and I have only had this story up for little under a month. I just wanted to thank you all for the support.

Okay, a shout out for **darkcarange** with the idea for the fight scene in chapter three, which is actually chapter four... oh forget it.

Okay, Also, a shout out to **Rahhel** for giving me some German names.**Raven6**, even if you don't know it, your first fic, 'Sins and Retribution', inspired a lot of things with this story so I want to give you a shout out too. Well then, now that all of the shout outs have been delt with, enjoy the fic!

WARNING! Some sexual content in first fewparagraphs!

"And that's how you please your partner!" Misato finished their long talk. Somehow, it had turned to tricks Misato learned and about her sex life. Both had a blush that would make Asuka's plugsuit jealous. They were both too stunned to say anything to Misato. "Well know that we have that out of the way, we have a few ground rules." Misato stated firmly as she smashed the beer can down on the table. "Number one, you two are under no circumstance, sleeping in the same bed. I know a lot of teens just sleep together, but I don't want any of that going on."

"Misato, please stop... I can't take this anymore..." Shinji pleaded. Asuka would have said the same, but she was still too shocked about what Misato said.

"We're almost done! Now shut up!" Misato told him. "Number two, when going out on dates, I want you two to call me every hour. (Yes, I stole that from, _Humans Weren't Meant to Float._)" Both nodded their heads. "And number three, PLEASE don't make out in front of me! It's bad enough knowing that I have two love-stuck, teenagers with raging hormones in my house!"

"Ok Misato, we get it..." Asuka finally mumbled out.

"Excellent! Now off to bed! You two have school tomorrow." Misato said. "Goodnight, see you in the morning!" and with that, she went into her room with another six-pack in her hands. Asuka and Shinji were still staring at each other. They had just gotten a full blown, male and female anatomy and sex-ed lesson.

"I'm going to bed." Shinji finally said.

"Me too. Ummm goodnight?" Asuka said.

"Goodnight." he replied. He gave Asuka a goodnight kiss on the cheek and went into his room. Man a lot had happened to him today. He had kicked some ass, spent some time with his stepparents, asked Asuka out, and was just given a lesson from Misato Kensuke and Toji could only dream about. Yeah, today had been one messed up day. Oh well, its over, and tomorrow still is there.

-(LOCATION UNKNOWN)- ...- (Voice only)

"Ikari, have you not been keeping an eye on the Third?" asked SEELE 01.

"Yes Ikari, this is too soon for the scenario!" said 06.

"All is well with scenario. This will boost their piloting and just make things better when the time comes for instrumentality." Gendo said, keeping his cool.

"We are warning you Ikari, do not play with us." 02 warned as he left. The rest faded away, leaving 01 and Gendo.

"We will not tolerate defiance. We are warning you." and 01 disappeared.

"I know that..." Ikari said to no one. He pressed a button on his comm. "Fuyutski, make sure that this will not effect my scenario."

"Yes sir..."

"And Fuyutski..."

"Yes?"

"Make sure that those who survived the battle with the second and third child are eliminated. I can not risk having my scenario affected by anyone."

"Yes sir." Deep below him, three teens were simultaneously shot in the back of the heads.

MORNING TIME AT MISATO'S!

Asuka had gotten up early and took a shower before Shinji. When she came out, she saw Shinji making breakfast while getting the hungry bird that lived there some fish. Pen Pen was obviously getting inpatient and walked up to Shinji.

"AGH!" Shinji cried as the penguin pecked him hard on the sides of his legs a few time. "Jez hold on! Here you go!" he yelled as he placed the dish down. He looked up and saw a smiling Asuka. "Oh, good morning."

"Yeah, good morning. Why does it seem like you are not the morning person?" she chuckled. He just went back to cooking. Ever since Asuka was around, he managed to get a hold of some different foods. He was making eggs, sausage, and toast. He set the plate in front of Asuka and joined her from across the table. They turned their heads to see Misato stumble out of her room and look at the two.

"Good morning." she said groggily. She quickly sat down with the two and popped open a can of beer.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Now that's the way to start the morning!" Misato yelled loudly. Both teens rolled their eyes before continuing. Shinji finished first and got up to clear his plate.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower. I'll be right out." he said to Asuka. Asuka smiled and nodded her head. Misato was watching with one eye open.

"So Asuka, you want to go get in there with him? I don't think he would mind." Misato teased her.

"Oh shut up! I don't have a filthy mind like you! Kaji told me that you two spent a whole week in collage having sex." Asuka smirked.

"Oh shut up yourself! Don't even mention that name in here!" just as they started to get into a heated argument, the peacemaker came out from his shower and interrupted the two.

"Ok guys, enough of that. Let's get going Asuka." Shinji said as the two left the kitchen. "Bye Misato! See you at NERV!" they both said. Damn, that synching was starting to get on Misato's nerves. As the two went on their merry way, hands together, Asuka brought up a subject Shinji hoped she would.

"So, where are we going for our first date?" she asked.

"I don't know. I really don't want to see a movie. We could always go to the park or something. Nothing fancy." he told her. She nodded her head in agreement. The iron gates to the school were just coming into view. Shinji and Asuka walked down the hall and into the classroom to find Toji, Kensuke, Hikari, and a few other students already there.

"Hey guys!" Asuka said as she made her way over to the three.

"Oh, hi Asuka, hi Shinji." Hikari said.

"Yo what's up man?" Toji asked. He was the first to notice that they were holding hands. "Umm... why are you two, like, holding hands?"

"Well, Shinji here finally got enough guts to ask me out!" Asuka told them. Shinji was still staring at them. That was WAY less of a reaction than he had expected. Asuka noticed the look on his face and turned to face him. "What's wrong Shinji?"

"Umm... why are you guys acting so nice?" he asked, still a little unsure.

"Oh yeah! We decided that we didn't exactly meet on the best terms and started over. We figured you'd want us to get along so we decided to give it a shot." Asuka said. "Now back to what I was saying before... Shinji finally asked me out!" the bell just rang when all of the students filtered into the room. Class started normally and was as boring as hell.

**CHATROOM-ShinjiI-Shinji, RedGoddess-Asuka, ClassRep, Hikari, NERV-Kensuke, AllStar-Toji**

**RedGoddess-So Shinji, when do you want to leave?**

**ClassRep-For what?**

**RedGoddess-For our date of course!**

**ShinjiI-I don't know. How about right after school.**

**RedGoddess-Okay!**

**All-Star-So you're finally going out, going to get a kiss Shinji?**

**NERV-Yeah really! **

**ClassRep- Oh shut up you two or you will have clean up duty for the next two weeks.**

**All-Star-Sorry class rep...**

**NERV-Sorry...**

**ClassRep-So where are you two going?**

**ShinjiI-Just to the park. **

**ClassRep-Really? You could always go out for dinner.**

**RedGoddess-Really? I guess we could.**

The bell rang, telling them all that it is time for lunch. "Now remember class. The money for class trip to is due by tomorrow. Don't forget." The big talk around the school was the trip to Okinawa. The five left the room and went outside to eat. Rei soon joined them and they all started talking about it.

"I can't wait! But I'll have to get a new swimsuit... Oh Shinji! Would you mind taking me swim suit shopping?" she said it loud enough to give every boy in the schoolyard a nosebleed.

"Are you sure you want me around?" asked Shinji nervously. I mean, sure, he had seen Asuka in a swim suit plenty of times, but she was now, well, ummmm, more mature.

"Don't be silly Shinji! Of course I want you around! After all, that's what a boyfriend would do for his girlfriend." half of the guys in the schoolyard promptly fainted when she said that. Everybody looked up at the site. Rei was the first to speak.

"Why is it that half of the male population has fainted at the mention of you two as a, 'couple'?" she asked.

"They're just jealous! Now about the shopping, we can go right after school." she told Shinji. He nodded his head in agreement and they all continued eating lunch. About a minute after, all of the boys woke back up and looked over at Shinji with looks of jealousy written all over their faces. The bell rang and they all went back to class. School proceeded with the normal schedule and soon was over at around 4:00 P.M. Asuka and Shinji walked over to the mall and went straight to the department stores.

"How about this one Shinji?" she asked while holding up the infamous red and white, striped bikini. Shinji had a blush the whole time in the store.

"It would look great on you, Asuka." he gulped. He knew she wouldn't blow up on him but was still cautious with his words.

"Ok! I'll just wave down a delivery boy to take it home. Let's just hang out the rest of the day." she said.

"Ok Asuka." Shinji said while getting out his wallet. Asuka gave him a curious look. "What?"

"You're paying?" she asked.

"Of course. That what a boyfriend would do, right?" she lunged at him and gave him a big hug. He didn't even know the deep shit that he had just dug himself into. That was a _designer _swimsuit imported all the way from France. She put it up and giggled when she saw his expression. But he took out his NERV card and placed it on that. When the clerk saw who he was, she immediately told the owner. He was grateful and gave it to him for free. The two walked out of the store happy. Asuka had her suit, while Shinji didn't go bankrupt. Asuka gave the bag to a delivery boy and told him where to go. He took off and left Asuka and Shinji. He didn't' realize that they had been walking around that store for a good hour. It was already six o clocks!

"Say Asuka, do you want to get something to eat?" the boy asked. He had become quite hungry himself but didn't want to drag Asuka into a restaurant if she wasn't hungry.

"Yeah. Lets go get something." she said. "How about some ramen?" she asked as she pointed towards a ramen stand. He nodded his head and agreed to the idea. The two walked over to the stand and ordered pork ramen and some water.

"Mmmmm, this is really good!" Asuka said as she ate. Shinji just nodded his head and continued eating. They both finished eating and started heading towards the park. When they got to the entrance, the sky was already turning from orange to red. They both walked through the park, hand in hand. Auska and Shinji walked around for a good half hour before they got to a bench. It was sitting at the top of the highest hill. It over looked Tokyo-3 while still partially overlooking the nearby forest. In other words, it was a picture perfect sight. They both sat down and looked at each other.

"Wow, who would have thought it." Asuka commented.

"Thought what Asuka?" Shinji asked out of curiosity.

"That one day we would be going out on a date like this. I mean, I have always wanted to but I never thought we would." she said. Shinji smiled and nodded his head.

"Me too. I mean, I thought I would always live with you in Germany and grow up there. But look at us now." Shinji chuckled as he held her hand. She moved closer to him and snuggled against his side. He put an arm around her as she finally got comfortable. The two watched the sun set in one of the most peaceful positions anyone could be in.

"So, I can't wait for the class trip, how about you?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Same here. It'll be great! Just me and you sitting on the beach..." they both smiled at the thought of them lying on a beach together. "Shinji, I'm just glad you finally asked me out." Asuka said out of nowhere. He looked at her resting form and nodded.

"Same here Asuak, same here..."

The sun finally set at around eight PM, ending their date. The two sat up and looked at each other. Each smiled as they held the others hand and they started to walk away. They waved down a cab once they left the park at took it home. The finally got to the base of their apartment complex and paid the cab driver. Okay, SHINJI paid the driver.

"Come on Asuka, lets get going." Shinji smiled as he walked towards the complexes' elevator. They both got in and took it up to their floor. They walked over to the door and opened it. The duo walked into the kitchen to see Misato sleeping at the table. She had a half drunk beer in one hand and the other she used as a pillow. Asuka and Shinji both walked past her and into the hallway. The stopped in front of the stretch that separated their two rooms.

"Well um, I had great day Asuka..." Shinji said awkwardly. I mean, it's not everyday you go on a date with your best friend!

"Yeah, um me too Shinji..." they both stared at each other a little while longer before Shinji spoke again.

"Um, goodnight Asuka." Shinji went to kiss her cheek but she stopped him. He was confused for a moment but then Asuka leaned forwards and put a little peck on his lips. She was now smiling like a kid that on Christmas morning.

"Goodnight Shinji." Asuka said as she walked into her and room and shut the door, leaving a dumbfounded Shinji outside. Asuka lay on her bed with her fingers on her lips. She was giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"His lips were so soft. Hehehe, the look on his face was priceless!" Asuka whispered to herself as sleep claimed her.

THE NEXT DAY

Asuka woke up from her dream world and looked over at the clock. It read six o' clock. She moaned as she got out of bed and stepped out into the hallway. She turned to her left and started making her way towards the kitchen. She had already heard Misato's, "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" so she figured that she was the last person up. She moved into the kitchen to see her guardian with a beer in hand. Shinji was already slaving over the stove when she woke up.

"Good morning Shinji..." she yawned. Shinji turned around to greet her but she kissed him on the lips first. They each heard a beer can slam down.

"NUMBER THREE! NO MAKING OUT IN FRONT OF ME!" Misato roared. Both teens cringed at Misato's wrath.

"Sorry Misato." Shinji apologized.

"You should be!" Shinji went back to cooking breakfast while Misato and Asuka sat there waiting. He finished and served them the food and sat down with them.

"Hey Misato, we are having a school trip and need the money by today. Would NERV pay for us?" Asuka asked. Misato eyed them both.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked.

"What do you mean Misato? We are talking about the school trip!" Shinji told her.

"No not that. Didn't you two read the contracts you signed?" both gave her confused glances. "You two are not allowed to leave Tokyo-3. If an angel attacks, there would be nobody to defend us." Misato just realized that she had said that too bluntly.

"WHAT! What do you mean! You always have wonder girl! She wouldn't go on that trip anyways!" Asuak fumed. Shinji stood up and looked the Captain (Ha! Misato's not a Major yet!) Straight in the eyes.

"Misato, I've killed two angels on my own. What if me and Rei stay here while Asuka goes on the trip." both females stared at him.

"I'm sorry Shinji but she signed a contract. Only commander Ikari could void the agreement, and I doubt he would do that." Asuka just pushed her chair out and ran out of the door.

"Misato! Why did you have to be so blunt!" he asked as he ran after his friend. The raven-haired women just sighed and continued her drink. 'Why do I always have to look like the bad guy?' she pondered to herself. Meanwhile, Shinji had just caught up to Asuka.

"It's not fair Shinji! It's just not fair!" she cried.

"It's ok Asuka. I'm sure it wouldn't have been that great of a trip anyways." she still had the look of misery on when she turned to face him.

"But I wanted to go with you. We could just lay back and enjoy each other." she looked at him. He wrapped her in a hug and slid his hands up and down her back.

"It's ok Asuka. When EVA is over, I'll take you to a place ten times better than Okinawa." he soothed her. She looked up and him and gave him another hug.

"Thanks Shinji." they both left the embrace and restarted their trip to school. Since they left early, they walked at a casual pace and just talked. "Shinji, back in the apartment, thanks."

"For what?" he looked over at the German.

"For trying to get Misato to let me go."

Shinji chuckled. "Oh that. Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I couldn't convince her though." Shinji suddenly became downcast knowing that he had failed. Asuka moved her hand from his hand and around his shoulder.

"Don't be Shinji. I wouldn't have gone without you." the mood seemed to lift as Shinji turned to her and smiled. They both walked to school in a comfortable silence. Soon enough, they arrived at the school to see that nobody but Hiakri in the classroom.

"Shinji, Asuka? What are you doing here so early?" she asked them.

"Well, when we got upset at Misato, we kid of ran out." Shinji said, not wanting to put all of the blame on Asuka. She seemed to appreciate it to because she gave his hand a slight squeeze, but not the squeeze as if she was upset.

"Oh, well there's no harm in coming early. So did you two bring the money for the trip?" Asuka sighed while Shinji shook his head. "No? Why not?"

"We aren't allowed to. IF an angel where to attack, there wouldn't be anyone but wonder girl to defend the city." Asuak told the rep.

"Oh that's to bad! Don't' worry though, I'll pick up something for you and Shinj and I'm sure Suzuhara and Aida will too." as if on cue, the two stooges walked in.

"Well, if it isn't the stooges now." Asuka said. While she was being nicer to them, she still called them stooge 1 and two a lot.

"Yeah whatever Satan." Toji mumbled. Same thing went for him. Shinji then had an almost identical conversation with his two friends. The rest of the class and the teacher came in when the bell rang. (Okay, it's 2:30 in the morning and I'm tired of writing about every day at school.) And school proceeded with the following.

Second Impact Lecture and Social Studies

Algebra

Lunch

Gym

Japanese (Well, over here we have English, so why shouldn't they have Japanese?)

Science

"Man I'm getting sick of school already!" Asuka moaned. "I don't see why I have to go! I mean, I graduated college for god's sake!"

"Yeah but then how else would you socialize?" Shinji mocked in a Misato voice. It was because their drunken officer wanted her to meet some people that she had to go.

"Oh shut up! Lets get home." she said dangerously low. She was still pissed at Misato. Now, back to the spooky people in the weird black room.

-(LOCATION UNKOWN)-...- VISUAL FEED INITIATED-...-

"Ikari is playing his cards dangerously. We must keep an eye on him." said 03. Screw the names, numbers are good enough.

"Yes, the early relationship between the second and third children may threaten the scenario." said 07.

"Indeed. But what Ikari said is right. If their mental bond does not grow too strong by the time of the fifteenth, then this will be of great help to the program." 01 said.

"But what if their bonds DO become to strong! It will destroy everything we have worked for!" boomed 02's voice.

"02, calm down. Though there is a chance of that happening, we can always improvise and weaken their relationship." 01 said.

There was a collective chattering heard throughout the room. A beep was heard as a new member entered.

"So good of you to join us, Ikari" 09 said.

"Ikari, how far is the progress with Adam?" 01 asked.

"Adam will be ready soon. He has been placed in sector 43 inside of terminal Dogma. He will remain there until the time has come." Gendo stated.

"Excellent. And how are the repairs on unit 00 coming?"

"They are proceeding as planned. The reactivation test is scheduled to take place in four days." he told them. "It has recently come to my attention that the committee has been withholding information from me."

"Explain please." 01 said.

"I have heard that the committee is planning on building the EVA series early. Now would such a rumor be true?" Gendo kept his cool during the interrogations he was giving them.

"I do not know where you got that information but we can assure you that we would do no such thing." 03 said.

"Very well then. And how are the productions of units 03 and 04 coming along?" Gendo asked.

"Unit 04 will be activated in two months. Unit 03 will follow shortly after." Gendo nodded his head. A beeping was heard from his direction. Gendo looked down at his pager and looked 01 straight in the eyes.

"I must go now. Farewell." Gendo's figure disappeared, leaving the nine members of SEELE alone again.

"He knows too much. How did he know that we are already building the EVA series?" 08 asked.

"We may have a traitor in our mist. We will just have to tighten security." 05 said.

"Yes. Though I do not think that will be necessary. We all know who leaked this information."

"Yes... but we still need Ryoji Kaji. He will be needed for the scenario." 01 said. Everyone disappeared, ending the conversation rather quickly. Back in Gendo's office...

Kaji was leaning up against commander Ikari's desk with that stupid grin on. "So did they deny the existence of the EVA series?"

"Yes, but that is to be expected. Mr. Kaji, you are dismissed. " Kaji started walking out of the room when Gendo got one last thing in. "And Mr. Kaji, don't go snooping around too much. You may just get your nose caught." He gulped as he left the room. Somehow, Gendo always seemed to be able to get somebody to tremble, no matter who it was.

THE MORNING AFTER

"Bye Shinji!" "I'll bring you back something good!" "I'll miss you! "Bye Asuka!" Were all different things said to the couple as they watched their friends get on the plane. They watched as it took off, leaving Shinji and Asuka behind.

"So what do you want to do today?" Asuka asked. (The same thing we try to do everyday, try to take over the world! Don't get it? You missed a very good era of Saturday morning TV.)

"I don't know. Misato had to run into work early so I guess we could go swimming at the NERV pool. I mean, you bought that new suit and we could always just go swimming there." the boy suggested.

"Ok, I guess we have nothing better to do. But I bet you only want to do that so you can see me in it!" Asuka replied. So the two walked up to a cab and got in. Misato on the other hand didn't have a day of fun planned. In the labs far of a place outside of NERV, some important discoveries were going on...

"That's the limit!" a researcher cried out.

Misato didn't listen to the man." Go ahead. 500 more."

"Depth 1200. Anti-pressure armor cracked." another operator said.

"Katsuragi!"

"If broken, we will compensate for that. 200 more please." the captain was determined to see the image in Mt. Asamayama.

"Detected by monitor!" the bridge bunny Makoto shouted.

"Start analysis." Misato replied calmly.

"Yes ma'am!" he said. Suddenly, alarms were going off everywhere.

"Probe compressed and crushed. Imploded." said the operator.

"How is analysis? Did you get the picture?" she asked while leaning over Makoto's shoulder.

"We narrowly got it. Yep, no doubt about it. Pattern Blue, it's an angel." he told her from over his shoulder.

"Then there's no doubt about it. That's an Angel. This lab is completely closed from now on. It will be under Nerv's control. No entry to the room is permitted, and all the events of last 6 hours are secret to outside. There will be no calls going into or out of this room." Misato commanded. She picked up the phone and call HQ.

"This is Captain Katsuragi ordering an A17." she said. "Put me on with the commander."

"Be careful! This is a normal line." Shigeru said.

"I know, hurry switch to the secret line." she said. And with much chaos, Misato got into contact with the commander. Now, back to Asuka and Shinji. They both had finished swimming and got changed. They were both about to leave to get something to eat when a voice was heard over the comm.

"Would pilots Ayanami, Sohryu, and Ikari please report the EVA cages in your plugsuits, would pilots Ayanami, Sohryu, and Ikari please report the EVA cages in your plugsuits." They went into the changing room and changed into their plug suits before they went to the EVA cages. There, they met Rei and Doctor Akagi.

"This better be good Akagi. Me and Shinji were just about to get some lunch." Asuka informed her.

"Well I'm sorry for interrupting your little date but your first priorities are the angels." Asuka started to mumble something but the doctor ignored it. "At 0900 hours this morning, the angel known as the eighth was found inside Mt. Asamayama. It is in what we believe an embryonic state. We will be sending an EVA down to capture it while it is still not an adult."

"Wait, isn't that a volcano! I know the EVA's armor is tough and all but,"

"We will be sending the EVA down with D-Type equipment. It will protect the pilot and the Evangelion. Also, you will be the pilot while Shinji stays at the rim of the volcano for back up." Ritsuko cut her off.

"Really! Wait, then what will happen if Shinji were to fail and I failed?"

"The UN would drop all of the remaining N2 mines on the volcano." the teens, excluding Rei, all had eyes the size of dinner plates.

"WHAT! But that would kill us all!" Asuka roared.

"The destruction of the angel is our top priority. Now go change into this D-Type plug suit." the evil doctor handed Asuka the plug suit. Several minutes later, she came out wearing it.

"I really don't see what's so different about this plug suit." Asuka was looking around at the suit.

"Press the left wrist." Ritsuko said, not even looking up from her clipboard. Asuka looked over it for a second with a questioning look.

"Ok..." she pressed the button. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What the hell!" she had grown to look like a giant strawberry.

"Oh stop whining, you need to wear it." Asuka then looked at Unit 02. She shrieked in terror.

"No! I won't wear it!" she argued.

"Oh, but I was looking forward to seeing you pilot." came a voice from above. "It would be a shame to see you go back on your debut."

"Kaji! Don't look at me!" she cried as she ran into a hallway. "Fine, I'll do it..." she said not wanting to displease Kaji. She saw him as a father, and a child doesn't want to disappoint their father or mother. She turned to look at Evangelion Unit 02.

"I didn't want to do it, I really didn't." she said to it.

MT. ASAMAYAMA

"All preparations have been made. Preparing to lower Unit 02." came a random voice over the comm. Shinji stood over the edge of the volcano and watched as Unit 02 was lowered into a gateway into the underworld... ok, a volcano. A screen popped up in his plug.

"Hey Shinji! I guess I get to go diving after all!" she said.

"Yeah but you're leaving me out!" he joked back.

"Both of you concentrate on the mission." Ritsuko's voice interrupted. Misato glared at her.

"Would you leave them alone? It's bad enough that they couldn't go on the class trip. At least let them have some fun." Misato said. When the doctor didn't reply, she just huffed in frustration.

"Unit 02 had reached the lava. It is beginning its descent." said an operator.

"200 ft, 300ft, 400ft, 450, 600, 850..."

"I still don't see anything!" Asuka complained over the comm.

"(890, 1000, 1200, ma'am! Unit 02 has reached maximum depth!"

"Asuka, do you see anything?" asked captain Katsuragi.

"No nothing yet." she replied.

"Take her down another hundred feet." she commanded.

"But ma'am! The D-Type equipment can't handle that kind of pressure!"

"Just do it!" she barked.

"Captain! Are you forgetting that there's a human being in there?" asked Shigeru asked.

"No! I'm fine. Keep on going." Asuka's voice came over the comm. Shinji's worried voice followed.

"Asuka, please don't do anything stupid. I don't want to lose you this early! I mean, we only just meet." Asuka looked at Shinji's video feed and smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't." she replied. Asuka kept on going further down. 1250, 1300, 1375, 1400, 1467... "I see something!" she yelled. It was defiantly the angel. "Preparing to capture It." she said in a military type voice.

"Containment in three, two, and one... locked! The electromagnetic fields are up! Angel contained!" shouted a tech. There was a cheer over the control room.

"See Shinji, I told you everything would be fine." Asuka said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." suddenly, the cage started to rumble in Asuka's hands. "Asuak, what's going on!" He looked at her visual feed to see the angel moving around.

"I don't know! What the hell!" She screamed as the angel broke the cage.

"Angel has broken the containment! It's free!" Everybody looked as the angel started to swim like a fish in the lava. Asuka pulled out her prog knife but dropped it when the angel knocked her. "Asuka, Shinji's throwing you down his prog knife. Get ready!"

"Got it!" Asuka yelled. She waited the agonizing seconds for the knife to reach her. It finally did and she pulled it out. "Ok you ugly bastard! Let's finish this!" The angel seemed to know what she said as it swam full speed at her. Its next action surprised everyone.

"It opened its mouth!" Misato asked. Asuka narrowly dodged the angel and looked back at it. She the made an offensive move and shoved the knife into its core. The knife didn't even leave a scratch.

"How is that possible!" she screamed. Since Asuka is a genius, different scenarios started running through her head. 'It's core is superheated, meaning that the molecules are moving fast, which makes the core hard... THAT'S IT! I need to cool it down! But how! I'm in lava!' She dodged it again and readied her knife.

"Ok, come and get it!" Asuka yelled as she ripped a pipe of coolant from her EVA's harness. Unfortunately, it also damaged the rest of it pretty bad.

"Asuak what are you doing!" Shinji screamed.

"You'll see!" the angel was about twenty feet away when Asuka shoved the pipe at it. "Gotcha!" The angel screamed in agony as its shield against the heat was destroyed. Asuka shoved the knife into the being, sending it down into a slow, painful death.

"You did it Asuka!" Misato congratulated the girl.

"Yeah I did it, but I won't be coming up..." she said in sad voice.

"What do you mean?"

"My cable was cut when I destroyed the angel... I did it but I won't be coming up..." Asuka heard some yelling over the comm but made nothing of it. She would never see him again. She would... wait a second, what was that? Asuka felt a disturbance in the lava flow and looked up. There he was, her knight in shining armor. Evangelion Unit 01's golden eyes looked down on her with what looked like love and concern. In one hand, he held the cable, in the other, he held Asuka.

"Idiot..." Asuka whispered playfully.

SURFACE

Asuak got out of the plug and saw Shinji and Misato. She was about to greet them when she heard it. Shinji and Misato were screaming curses at each other.

"I don't give a fuck! Do you know what the commander would do if I lost Unit 01!" the captain screamed.

"I really don't care about what my bastard father would do! Asuka was going to die! I can't lose her! I won't lose her!"

"You know what, this is stupid. I'm sorry about what I said earlier Shinji. Truce?" she asked, holding out her hand.

"Truce..." Shinji said shaking it.

"But don't think you are going to get off with disobeying orders!" Shinji cringed at her voice. "You have to do all of the cooking for the next month."

"But Misato, I do it all anyways..." he replied.

"And cleaning for that little comment!" Shinji decided to stay quiet. "Okay, I'm taking you and Asuka to the hot springs. We'll be leaving soon." she said as she walked off. Shinji sighed and looked over EVA unit 01 as it was being loaded onto a transport. Asuka made herself known and walked right next to him.

"Oh Asuka! Hi, how long have you been here?" he asked.

"Long enough to know you disobeyed orders to save my life." she replied while looking at him. He blushed at the way she said it. He still didn't like getting all of the attention.

"Oh that, it was nothing." he rubbed the back of his head. Before he knew it, Asuka was kissing him on the lips. This kiss however, was not a peck. It was full of love, still not the passion of lovers, but it had love. Asuka slowly pulled back and looked at him. She embraced him in a hug.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

HOT SPRINGS

"Ahhhhhhh, this is so relaxing..." Shinji moaned as he slipped into the comfort of the warm water. Pen-Pen swam around the pool. He had arrived in a package sent by some random person. No really who sent him in the series? Well anyways, Shinji was enjoying the warmth of the water when the voice of his girlfriend was heard.

"Oh Shinji! Would you mind tossing over your shampoo? Some stupid ass used it on their purple hair." Asuka said suggestively. Shinji picked up his bottle and threw it over. "OUCH! IDIOT! YOU SHOULD HAVE WARNED ME!" Shinji face looked like he was having a nightmare, except this was real.

"Sorry! Please don't kill me!" he pleaded.

"Oh no you don't! Nobody throws something at Asuka Langley Sohryu! Not even Shinji Langley IKARI!" she screamed. He heard a splash and knew it was Auska. He got up, put on his swim trunks, and ran like hell. He got to the lake when he was finally tackled by a bikini clad Asuka.

"Please don't kill me!" he begged. Asuka put on a pondering face and smiled.

"Well, since you did save my life, I suppose I could spare you." Asuka got off him and sat down on the grassy hill. Shinji got up and did the same. The girl scooted over and sat in Shinji's lap, much to his embarrassment.

"It's so nice." she said. "Why do there have to be angels? Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"I don't know, but they will never tear us apart." Shinji reassured her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"That is something I know for sure." and Asuka kissed him again, with the same love he knew and lived for.

A/N AUTHOUR NOTES

Damn, that was long. Well hoped you all enjoyed it. I have something special up my sleeve for the next chapter... and only Phoenix and darkcarnage know about it. I trust you guys not to slip out any secrets! Also, next chapters will have more of Rei. I mean, the first few episodes with Shinji and Asuka didn't really have that much Rei. Those episodes were really just introductions episodes. But I WILL be writing more with her in it.

The next update may be a little longer though. You see, this Saturday will begin my week of hell. You see, everyone but me decided to take off work this week. I work at an ice-cream store... night rushes galore and no other help but my boss. So you see, I'm SOOOOOOOOO screwed. Nobody but me and my boss tending to hundreds of people an hour. I'll still try to write but I'm going to be whipped. So until next time,

Go to hell. :)


	6. Chapter 6

-breathing loudly and gasping for air- HELP ME! I FUCKING HATE THIS SHIT! EVERYBODY TAKES OFF AND LEAVES ME TO DEAL WITH A BUNCH OF SHIT HEADS WHO DON'T TIP! As you can tell, I'm pretty pissed off at all of my co-workers. They leave me and my boss to deal with those fucktards who won't even lent a five cent tip. (Yes, we get tips where I work)

Sorry about the late update. I couldn't write at all, except for a shitty side chapter that I didn't, and will never post. It was a whole chapter dedicated to Asuka and Shinji's childhood. I was going to have a few of them but when I read the first one, I decided this: It's shit, my brain is fried right now, I don't want to be flamed.

Well, as you all know, my writing experiences have been hell. It turns out that my parents think that I spend too much time on my PC and are thinking about taking it out of my room. You know what that means? It means that I can not write-ever again. So, just pray, hope, or whatever you do that they decide against it. Also for some of the reviews...

AlaskaSlim-...well, you have to take into consideration that I am writing this in the middle of the night (Midnight to 3:30 A.M.).

Everybody else- Thanks a lot! You all get a box of orange Tic-Tacs! Don't eat them all in one serving! And for everybody else who noticed the Pinky and the Brain reference, you also get a beer! Red Stripe beer, yeah beer!

Disclaimer- I don't own Tic-Tacs, Red Stripe Beer, or anything else mentioned in this fic. I also have not been putting the standard NGE disclaimer because I have already put in the first chapter and that's good enough. If you're reading this, you must have read it.

Pre reading was done by Peacemaker of the Phoenix Soul. Also, for those of you who point out any spelling errors or stuff like that, I don't care. When I write this, there are so many errors that I can't count them all. Phoenix does a great job at pre-reading, and I would just like to give an extra shout out to him. So, shout out to my pre-reader! I would strongly recommend him. Well, on with da story!

**_WARNING! MAJOR WAFF TOWARDS THE END!_**

**CHAPTER SIX, Urmmm, FIVE I guess...**

The class trip was over and everybody was back in school. Kensuke had heard some rumors about an angel attack but Shinji wasn't telling him anything. Fortunately for Kensuke, Asuka was blabbing it all over the school. She was doing it for three reasons- to show off her boyfriend,make the girls jealous that he would die for her, and to show off herself. Her story went something like this...

"The angel escaped and started attacking me! I made a brave move and grabbed a pipe of coolant and shoved it into its body to try to cool it down so I could get the knife through it. I killed it but I severed my harness when I made the heroic move that saved us all! I thought I was going to die but Shinji dove into the volcano and saved me! He even did it without proper equipment on! He could have died just for me!" And boy did it do a good job of making every girl in the school jealous. A few girls actually tested their boyfriends by 'falling' into traffic. Of course, those girls were hit by cars and broke up with their boyfriends. It is now lunch time, and all six kids (Asuka, Shinji, Rei, Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari) are eating peacefully at a table. Well, for some peacefully...

"Oh come on Shinji! Asuka had already told her side of the story! Just tell me yours already! Was the lava hot?" Kensuke asked. He had been asking Shinji questions for a good two hours now. Shinji was trying to enjoy having lunch with his friends, but the stupid geek wouldn't let him. Shinji would just say the same thing to him every time.

"Asuka already told you the story. That's exactly how it went." and in a sense, that was the truth. Though she made have puffed some of the parts up to make her look good, that was pretty much how it went.

"Will you ever crack? Come on! There has to be something else!" he whined.

"Fine, after that, we got to go to the hot springs." Asuka didn't even bother telling anybody that part. Shinji wisely left out the part when Asuka fell asleep in his lap at the lake. "That's it man. Asuka had all of the action. She told it how it is." Kensuke let out a defeated sigh as he continued with his lunch. The bell rang and the kids went off for gym class. After another long and strenuous day of school, the torture finally ended and the kids were released from prison. They all decided to go have some fun and get something to eat afterwards.

"So what should we do? It's too early for dinner." Asuka said. Kensuke lifted his head and looked towards everybody.

"I know! Lets go play some airsoft!" he exclaimed. Everybody looked at him with a confused look. "It's like paintball, but without the paint!" They all seemed to understand. Hikari immediately declined, Asuka immediately said yes, and Toji, Rei, and Shinji could care less.

"Oh come on Hikari! Won't you play with your friends?" Asuka made her feel guilty.

"But, I wouldn't be any good. I haven't even held a toy gun." she told them all.

"Oh non-sense! You're coming with us!" Asuka grabbed Hiakri and started dragging her. Knowing how her new friend was, Hikari just sighed in defeat and went along with it.

**WOODS OUTSID EOF TOKYO-3**

When they arrived, Kensuke ran up to his room and grabbed his guns. He had given Shinji his CA 36, Asuka his FAMAS, Toji an MP5 with fake silencer, Rei picked out a replica 50 cal sniper rifle, Hikari got two gas powered desert eagles, and Kensuke took the M-14. He had given them all some cruddy pants and jackets to wear. The teams were as follows.

Asuka and Shinji- Team Best Friends

Rei and Kensuke- Team Counter Terrorist

Toji and Hikari- Team 2-A

Hikari chose the name of her class as their team name since Toji let her. The current situation is as follows.

x represents woods

F represent field.

A represents a fallen log.

The game is single flag. Objective- capture the middle flag and bring it back to base. First to three wins. Rounds, infinite. Lives per round, 1.

ShinjixAsuka-----------------------------------------TojixHikari  
!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAAAxxxxxxxxxx!  
!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!  
!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAAAxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFFFFFFFFxxxx!  
!xFFxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**FLAG**xxxxxxxFFFFFFFFFFFxxxx!  
!FFFFFFxxxxxxxxFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!  
!FFFFFFFFFxFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!  
!FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAFFFFFFFFxxxxxxxxx!  
!xxFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!  
!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFFFFFFxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!  
!-----------------------------KensukexRei-----------------------!

(As you can tell, I was so bored I actually took the time to do this.)

Shinji and Asuka were crouched behind a fallen tree hidden from sight. Their plan was simple- wait and kill off the opponents. They had been sitting there for a good five minutes now. Nobody had gone for the flag yet.

"Would they just come out of hiding!" Asuka whispered slightly aggravated.

"I bet they are thinking the same thing." Shinji told her. As if on cue, Shinji and Asuka saw one of the targets. Hikari was slowly approaching the flag with her guns out. Asuka smirked through her mask and took aim at her friend. She pulled the trigger and a stream of plastic silently hit her.

"Ouch! Okay I'm hit!" Hiakri squealed as one last BB hit her. The battle field went silent again as Hiakri walked out of the kill zone. Now Toji was by himself. Shinji had the advantage and knew it.

"Okay Asuka, stay put, I'm going to get Toji." he told her. She didn't protest and he went off. He slowly walked through the woods, coming slowly closer to an enemy base. He was about twenty feet away when he saw some movement off to his right. He turned and saw Toji sneaking up on something. He got behind a rotting log and looked at him.

WIZ!

"OUCH!" Toji yelled. Shinji was confused to say the least. He didn't even pull the trigger. He looked back out and saw it. Blue hair was barely visible from up in the highest tree. The tree was almost near the center and had a perfect view of the field. How Rei managed to get up was beyond him. Suddenly, Asuka came to mind.

'Oh shit! What if Rei sees her!' He made a mad dash over to Asuka. Rei was busy looking around the other side of the field and did not notice him. He went back to see an angry Asuka.

"What took you?" she asked him.

"Shhh! We have a sniper." he informed her. She looked around and saw nothing. "No, look up." She followed his finger and saw the blue hair. "We take her out on three." he told her. She nodded in agreement.

"One, two, three!" Asuka and Shinji unleashed hell on Rei. She yelped out in surprise as she was shot. Seeing her chance, Asuka ran out and grabbed the flag. Shinji noticed a glare behind her and realized something.

'Kensuke is wearing his glasses.' he pulled the trigger and shot at the glare. He heard the satisfying sound of Kensuke's short scream and he followed Asuka back to base. She put the flag in the ground and took of her mask.

"We won Shinji!" she pecked him on the lips. "Ha! Beat that guys!" she yelled. Shinji turned and saw four of them.

"Um, why are you guys pointing your guns at us?" Shinji asked woryly.

"Well, I say we all have to get shot at least once per round, right?" Toji asked.

"Oh shit..." Asuka and Shinji said. They turned around and tried to run away but knew they wouldn't make it.

TATATATATATATATATAT!

"OUCH!" Asuka and Shinji each were nailed in the back at least fifty times. They heard a bunch of 'clicks' and then the firestorm stopped. They turned around and saw all four of them were out of ammo. Asuka and Shinji sprouted a smile and looked at them. The tables had been turned, and the four of them were in deep shit. Asuka and Shinji each had three hi capacity 500 round magazines on them.

"Shit."

TATATATAATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT!

The four were on the ground in fetal potions trying to escape the BBs but it didn't work. They were surprised when they heard the guns stop. Their false sense of hope was quickly shattered as they heard a click, and hell was unleashed again. This happened once more before it stopped for good.

"Ha! Serves you right!" Asuka mocked them. "Well then, lets start round two." Asuka said. Kensuke shot her an evil glare.

"You idiot! Those magazines were supposed to last at LEAST three rounds! Those were all of the BBs I had!" he shouted. Asuka whacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for!"

"For raising your voice at me." she told him. "Well, it's already five o' clock so I guess we could get something to eat." Asuka suggested. They all agreed and started to walk towards Kensuke house. They dropped off the stuff and then walked and then stopped at a pizza parlor. Tokyo-3 had many different types of food since it was a tourist attraction. They ordered two large pizzas, and a salad bar for Rei.

"God this is good. I can't even remember the last time I had this." Asuka said.

"So how about we hit the arcades really fast after this." Shinji suggested.

"No, have to study. If my grades get any lower, my parents will kill me!" Kensuke said.

"Sorry, but I have to be home by eight."

"Doctor Akagi must see me directly after this meal."

"Sorry man, would if I could but my sister is expecting me tonight!" Toji said. Shinji looked down in shame, much to the confusion of Asuka. "Listen Shinji, she doesn't blame you. She knows you piloted the EVA and saved us all. In fact, how about you visit her sometime?" Toji suggested. Shinji lifted his head and smiled.

"Okay, if you will let me." Toji just nodded his head. Shinji looked down at the bill and decided to pay it now. He got up and left them alone.

"So mind telling me why Shinji's mood suddenly turned as dark as space at the mention of your sister?" Asuka asked.

"She was injured in the first battle. When I first met him, I made him feel really bad about it. My sister never blamed him but he still beats himself up over it." Toji explained.

"Yeah, made him feel bad? Hell Toji! The first action you made towards him was a punch to the face!" Kensuke laughed. Before Asuka could rip off Toji's head for hurting her Shinji, the person in question walks back.

'"Okay, lets go then. Bye guys!" Shinji said as he walked away with Asuka. Rei left right after them, leaving Hikari, Kensuke, and Toji alone.

"So, what do you think about them?" Kensuke asked.

"Definitely a match to be. It's like a romance movie! The love of his life is taken away and they are reunited years later... only that he didn't know that she was the love of his life when he was eight..."

"Um, okay? Well, I still really don't like Asuka but as long as Shinji is happy." Toji said.

"Well guys, I have to go, see ya later!" Kensuke said as he walked away from the table. Toji and Hikari left the restaurant and walked outside.

"Well um, would you like me to walk you home, class rep?" Toji asked nervously. Hikari blushed but nodded her head. They walked to her house and were standing outside of her door.

"Well, um that was a nice day." Hikari said.

"Yeah it was... um class rep? I was sorta wondering if you are doin something this Saturday..." Hikari's face lit up in joy.

"Nothing as of yet." she replied softly.

"Well, um I was wondering if you would like to, um, go to the movies with me?" her asnwer was quick and precise as she hugged him. "I'm Okay, I'll drop by at six." he said. She nodded her head and walked inside. Toji had a goofy grin on knowing that he had just made a move on Hikari. Now, since this isn't a TojixHikari fic, back to Asuka and Shinji...

"DAMN IT!" Asuka screamed at the crane game. (Don't you just want to do that in real life without the consequences of being kicked out of the arcade?) "Stupid claw doesn't even work!" Asuka was trying to get a big red bear. She had already spent five bucks trying to get it. Shinji stepped in front of her and inserted a credit. He carefully positioned the claw over the bear and dropped it. To Asuka's amazement, it picked it up and dropped it into the bin.

"Here you go." Shinji handed her the bear and received a huge hug.

"Thank you Shinji! How did you learn to do that?" she asked. Shinji shrugged.

"My uncle had a crane game in the basement of his house. As long as I put the prized back, I could play for free." he told her. She smiled even more as she looked over the bear. Asuka got a great idea and gave Shinji another token. He get the hint and got to work.

**LOCATION UNKOWN… VOICE FEED ONLY (PRIORITY- TOP SECRET)**

"So, the eighth has met a fateful end after it's millennia journey." SEELE 01 said.

"Yes, the prophecies are correct. The next messenger will rain its fire down from the skies." SEELE 06 said.

"Correct. But that is not to happen for a period of three. Three what? Unfortunately the scrolls do not say." 02 said.

"Yes, that is unfortunate. So has Ikari begun the recovery of the sacred lance?" 09 asked.

"That is what our source had told us. But if he fails, all that we have worked for will be for naught." SEELE 01 said.

"This is too dangerous! We are taking too many risk! What if the fifteenth does not do its job? And what if we do not get the lance? We can not tolerate his risk any more!" boomed SEELE 04.

"No, I'm afraid we have no choice. The Mass production Evangelions are still in the process of completion. We cannot make such a risky move of taking over when Ikari still has Unit's 00, 01, and 02." SEELE 01 told SEELE 04.

"As long as things go along with the scrolls, we shall be fine in our quest for becoming divine." SEELE 08 said. Many agreements were heard throughout the room. The holy conversation went on all night, discussing thing that was not meant for man to discuss...

**ASUKA AND SHINJI**

Shinji had cleared out five crane game machines before they got kicked out. Asuka now had watches, stuffed animals, and just junk that she never expected to have. Shinji didn't miss once so they only spent about forty dollars. They had called section-2 and had them drive them home and take home all of their prizes.

"Boy was that fun!" Asuka said as she looked over her new collection of stuffed animals. She put her arms up to stretch but was stopped when she felt a sharp pain. "SHIT! Why did they have to shoot me so many times! And why my shoulders?" Asuka spied Shinji who was lying on his back on the couch.Asuka walked over to him and lay down on top of him so her back touched his stomach. Shinji sat up slightly and put a hand around her waist while the other ran through her silky golden red hair.

"Shinji... my shoulders are so sore, would you mind rubbing them?" Asuka asked. Her answer came as he put both hand on her shoulder and started massaging them. Asuka melted into his lap and started to doze off. The last thing she remembered was the magical hands of her boyfriend running over her shoulders. Shinji heard a slight snore come from Asuka and smiled. Not wanting to wake up his sleeping princess, he put his arms around her waist and started to fall asleep as well.

"Goodnight... Asuka..."

**MORNING AT KATSURAGI RESIDENT**

Misato woke up and made her way lazily to the kitchen table. Pen-Pen was still sleeping and Asuka and Shinji should still be in their rooms getting ready. She was about to pop open her first can of beer when she heard a snore come form the living room. 'What the hell?' She got up and walked over, shocked by the site. During the middle of the night, Asuka had shifted her position so that she was lying on her side on top of Shinji. Shinji must have draped a blanket over them because there was one.

"ASUKA! SHINJI! GET UP NOW!" Today was not going to be starting out good for the two teens.

**SCHOOL**

The class was busy talking when the door slammed open. They all looked to see one of the most honorific sights on the face of the earth, a pissed off Asuka Langley Sohryu. Following her was a terrified Shinji Langley Ikari. They both made their way to the their seats and sat down. The tension in the air was so thick, you couldn't even breathe.

"Okay, what happened?" asked Kensuke, willing to brave the wrath of the German girl.

"Misato's a fucking slut with a dirty mind! That's what's wrong!" Asuka's scream echoed throughout the room. The teacher came in and saw Asuka's face. He cringed upon eye contact but still did the normal rituals. Class was pretty boring. Shinji and Asuka each got an invitation into a chat room.

**ClassRep-So, what exactly happened?**

**RedGoddess-I'll tell you what, Misato is a fuck head!**

**ClassRep-Fine, Shinji, what happened?**

**ShinjiI-Well, when we got home last night, Asuka's shoulder were sore so I was giving her a massage when she fell asleep in my lap. Misato walked in on us in the morning when Asuka was, well, you know. Not an exactly good position.**

**RedGoddess-Such a fuck head, such a fuck head...**

**AllStar-Does Asuka know she is typing?**

**NERV-Beats me but this is pretty funny. So then why is she so upset.**

**ShinjiI-She grounded me and Asuka for a week. We can't hang out after school, watch TV, or just go out of the house. We can only leave for school, NERV, and if Misato needs something.**

**NERV-Ouch! Oh well, that's why I'm single! I can't get in trouble like that.**

**ShinjiI-No, you're single because no girl wants to go out with you.**

**AllStar-OH! BURNED KENSUKE! BURNED!**

**NERV-...**

**ClassRep-Okay guys, we found out what happened, get back to class.**

**NERV has left the chat room**

**AllStar has left the chat room**

**ClassRep has left the class room**

**RedGoddess-Fuckin Shit head. All I need is to get my hands on her gu-**

**RedGoddess has been booted from this chat room**

**Student 14 has entered the chat room**

**Student 14-Ikari, what has happened at the Katsuragi residence to get Pilot Sohryu so upset?**

**ShinjiI-Ah, listen up. Well, when we got home last night, Asuka's shoulder were sore so I was giving her a massage when she fell asleep in my lap. Misato walked in on us in the morning when Asuka was, well, you know. Not an exactly good position. She grounded me and Asuka for a week. We can't hang out after school, watch TV, or just go out of the house. We can only leave for school, NERV, and if Misato needs something. **

**Student 14-That is quite unfortunate. I wish you well in your groundingment.**

**Student 14 has left the chat room.**

**CHATROOM HAS BEEN TERMINATED**

So on went class. The rest of the day went the same as every other day. It amazed Shinji that girls would still hit on him and guys would still hit on Asuka even though it was clear that they were a couple. It seemed like most of the flirting was done during gym class so that's what the god of this fic is about to write about.

"Come on Ikari! One more lap!" the coach yelled. Shinji finished his lap and took a well deserved break. He sat against the fence that separated the track from the tennis court, which is what Asuka was doing.

"Hey Shinji!" he turned and saw his girlfriend walk up to him.

"Hi Asuka! So how is your class?" he asked.

"Pretty boring. This stupid exchange 6th grader won't stop asking questions about you though! I swear I am going to kill her if she even thinks about what I think she is thinking." Asuka grumbled.

"Ah, don't' worry Asuka. I won't let anybody else have me."

"SOHRYU! Get over here!" her coach yelled. She said goodbye to Shinji and picked up her racket. Shinji spotted the exchange girl and noticed where she was heading-to him.

"Hi there! My name is Christa! I'm an exchange student from Canada!" she introduced herself.

"Listen, if you value your life, you'll just walk away right now." he told her. Poor bitch didn't listen.

"Oh come on! If your girlfriend is THAT protective, then how do you have fun!" She noticed Shinji looking behind her. "What?"

"Is she done Shinji?" came Asuka's voice, as sweet as could be. Shinji smiled and nodded his head.

"Yep. Just don't kill her. I know NERV would get you out of it but you still don't want that on your record!" Shinji joked. Christa thrashed wildly about but her strength was nothing compared to that of a pissed off Asuka. They all watched as Asuka picked her up and threw her over the net like a ball. Just for kicks, she aimed the machine that fires the tennis balls for training at her and put it on full blast. Asuka made her message clear to the new girl.

-Don't mess with Shinji, He's mine-

The rest of the day was uneventful. Still no angel attacks, and all was right with the world. Shinji and Asuka had to go straight home after school. Misato wasn't around but they knew that she must have agents watching them. When they arrived home, Asuka led Shinji into her room.

"Do you know what you're going to do Shinji?" Asuka asked him. He shook his head no. "You're going to help me organize all of the prizes that you won me. And then after that, you are going to give me a back rub because my back is still sore from sleeping on the couch, not that you aren't comfortable!" she winked.

"Okay Asuka. Where do I start?" he asked. First she had him move all of the bears into a corner and made them look nice. By nice, I mean color coordinated, size coordinated, numbers per row all correct, and so forth. She then had him do all of the other animals in another corner. She had thrown most of the watches and cruddy jewelry into a draw. After he was all done, she laid down on her bed and motioned for him to come over.

"Shinji, I trust you enough not to do anything perverted. Okay, go on." she told him. She moaned as his hand touched her shirt and started rubbing. He had gotten up to her bra strap and went back down. As he made his way back up again, Asuka stopped him. "Turn around." she ordered him. He did as he was told. When he turned back around, with Asuka's permission of course, his jaw dropped to the floor. Beside her was her yellow T-Shirt and red bra, just laying there. I mean, sure, he had done her laundry, but she just took it off, in font of him!

"Okay Shinji, go ahead." she told. He stared at her bare back as he walked over. He slowly started massaging her again. Apparently he was doing a good job considering the moans he was eliciting from the girl. He continued for a good hour before she was satisfied. He turned around and waited for her to get dressed.

"Ah, that was refreshing! Thanks Shinji!" she gave him a small kiss and walked out of her room. Realizing the time, he went out and started to make dinner. Asuka was sitting at the kitchen table with nothing to do.

"Hey Asuka, want to help me cook something?" she raised her head to his suggestion.

"I don't know how to make any Japanese food." she told him. He chuckled a bit before clarifying.

"No, I don't have to make Japanese. How about we eat something different? Pick something from back home. Heck, just pick something from Europe." he told her. Asuka looked deep in thought.

"Spaghetti and garlic bread. With meatballs and homemade sauce." she told him. He smiled and got out some tomatoes. Asuka stood up and walked over to help him.

**DINNER TIME-MISATO'S ARRIVIAL... THREE SECONDS**

Two, one...

"Hi kids! I'm home!" zero. Misato walked into the kitchen, inhaling a foreign scent. 'What did they cook up?' She looked around and saw that they were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh hi Misato." Shocked, she turned around and pulled out her gun and leveled it-- right at Shinji's face.

"-gulp- um, it's me Misato." she quickly sheathed her gun and apologized.

"So, what did you cook up?" she asked. Shinji motioned at the plate at the table. Apparently, they had already eaten. Knowing that nothing Shinji touched tastes bad, she took a bite. It tasted even better than she thought it would. "WOW! This is really good! What is it Shinji?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs made with homemade sauce and garlic bread." he told her. She just nodded her head and continued eating. She finished and looked at him.

"Wow that was even better than usual." Shinji chuckled a bit. Misato looked at him with a dangerous look. "Did you lace my food with poison?" she hissed. He shook his head. "Then what is it?"

"It just wasn't me who made it. Asuka did a lot of it." Misato's face turned green. "Come on Misato! We all ate it and thought it tasted great! Just because Asuka made it, doesn't mean it's bad! She can really cook."

"Fine! I'll quit the act. Just warn me next time." she told him.

"Will do Misato will do." Shinji walked off into the living room to see nobody. Since there was nothing else to do, he went into his room and brought out his Cello.Shinji opened the case, revealing the large wooden intrument.He ran the bow across the well tuned strings. The sound of the Cello echoed throughout the apartment. Asuka was in her room when she heard it.

'So, he still plays does he?' she thought. She went into her closet and pulled out a case of her own.

Shinji was playing his piece when another instrument was heard. He didn't stop playing but looked up to see Asuka standing there with her violin. He quickly looked back down and got in depth with the music. Shinji and Asuka were playing the song beautifully, almost as good as somebody in an orchestra would. Misato was in the kitchen drinking her beer when she heard it.

'There is no way that is them.' she walked up the hallway and peeked inside Shinji's room. She gasped when she saw it. It was them. Shinji was sitting on a stool with Asuka standing right next to him. They each had their eyes shut and were to busy concentrating to even notice Misato's presence. They continued playing that way for minutes, not even bothering to look up. The music seemed to be describing something.

IT started out extremely sad, the music was slow and melancholy. It started to pick up its beat and started to be more cheerful. Eventually, it seemed as if they were playing about the happiest times of their lives. Then it dropped. The music was deadly slow, and very depressing it stayed like that for a minute before it suddenly picked up again. They each ended the song beautifully and open their eyes. They stared at each other for a minute before Shinji stood up. Asuka placed her violin down and stood up as well.

"Asuka, that song feels like my life. I don't want the music to go down again. I just want it to get higher and faster." Shinji told her as he embraced her in a hug. He felt his own tears coming but tried to hold back.

"I know Shinji. I never want the music to slow down..." she told him. She looked up at his eyes and felt the tears. She didn't know what she would do if he was taken away from her again.

"Asuka..." Shinji leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. He slid an arm around her back as she melted into him. Her knees felt like giving out but Shinji held her up. This was the sight that destroyed the three rules that Misato made. Misato's heart fell apart at the sight. These two kids, no, young adults, were truly in love. This was not like her and Kaji. With her and Kaji, it involved Alcohol and sex. Their relationship was nothing but the love and affection towards one another. The two teens slowly parted and stared into each others eyes.

"Don't ever let me go Shinji." Asuka pleaded as she latched onto him. He ran his fingers through her auburn hair and along her face.

"I won't." she pulled him into another hug and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. Misato watched as Asuka fell asleep in Shinji's arms. He was too tired to move and just sat down on his bed with her still there. Sleep was coming for him fast and he knew it. Slowly, he felt sleep take him as he fell backwards. The last thing he remembered was the warm air that Asuka breathed onto his neck.

"Asuka, Shinji, I think that we need to talk in the morning." Misato told herself. She walked over to Asuka and Shinji and placed a blanket over them. The sight was a much needed heartwarmer for Misato. She walked out of the room and into her own, remembering the nights she spent with Kaji. Asuka and Shinji were meant for each other, and she would not stop that.

A/N **AUTHOR NOTES **

Well, I posted most of author notes if importance at the top of the page. Now lets see, I wrote this whole chapter in a matter of two days. If you REALLY want to see a shitty chapter, contact me and I might let you see it. It is just so bad it is embarrassing. Well, you can tell, I stopped the flashbacks. I am thinking about writing another short story about their childhood. There are some characters that I introduced in that awful chapter I wrote that will come in handy later.

Oh yeah, this chapter is 5,601 words long on the spot (By microsoft word standard.). Should I make some longer chapters? Well, leave some reviews or else I won't know!

Well, once again, review you all! I won't post another chapter until I hit the 1000 mark! No really, I'm not joking... HAHAHAHAHA! ONLY KIDDING!

Well, as I always say to those who flame me and others, go to hell. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Here's to those who wish me well, and those who flame can go to hell! Well, here it is the long awaited chapter Seven. Oh yeah, I was wondering if anybody knew where I could download Girlfriend of steel two. You know the video game that takes place after Evangelion. And the SECOND one, not the first. The first one had Mana. (Shiver runs up spine.) But it would also be nice if you could find the english subtutles version. Thats really all I need. I would like the help. Thanks.

Also,pre reading done by Peace Maker of the Phoenix Soul. Well, not many author notes this time around... OH WAIT!

I found a link to download the Evangelion manga. It actually works ,not like some dead links people give you. If you want it, send me a private message and I'll send it to you. Well, this chapter is pretty good I think. Due to many PMs, this chapter will have some divergence... acutally, the whole thing is deverged from the series. So if you don't like that, wait for the next chapter.

Right now, school is going to be starting for me i a few days, so my writing may slow down as it it. Just hang in there with me! I will still stay up till one writing, but three thirty would just knock me out. I alrady hate the mornings as they are. I guess Friday and Saturady nights will just have to be my writing hours. I will still write during the week though.

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER! **

**CHAPTER SEVEN- A day at the Beach **

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

Shinji woke up and felt a weight on his chest. At first, it greatly confused him, but slowly the memories of last night came back to him. He looked down at Asuka and smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. Suddenly, he realized that they were going to be getting in major trouble. He was about to wake her when a voice in his room said something.

"No, leave her, its fine." said the voice.

"Misato?" he whispered. He looked closer and saw that it was indeed Misato. "What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Shhhh, just go back to sleep, I'll talk to you when Asuka wakes up." she told him as she left the room. Shinji was still slightly tired so he did as he was told and started to nod back to sleep. Before doing so, he slipped his hands around Asuka's slim waist and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Misato watched the whole thing.

**LATER**

Once again, Shinji started to wake up and felt the weight on his chest. The only difference this time is it was moving. He opened his eyes and met a pair of beautiful sky blue eyes. Shinji leaned forward and pecked Asuka on the lips.

"Good morning Shinji." Asuka smiled as she lay back down on him. He put his hands on her back and started to rub it.

"You know Asuka, I could get used to waking up like this." he told. Asuka made a confirming 'hmmm' as she let her head rise up and down on Shinji's chest.

"Don't worry, you may get the chance here soon enough." both teens turned to look at the doorway.

"Misato!" yep, synch training still in tact. "I don't care what you do to me! If I want to sleep with Shinji, I'm going to!" Asuka finished, not even listening to what Misato had said.

"Don't worry; I didn't come in here to punish you." Misato told them. Asuka still looked suspicious but signaled for her to go on. "Listen guys, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made those stupid rules. I was just worried that things would go too far."

"So does that mean that we can kiss in front of you?" Shinji asked. Misato nodded her head. Without warning, he felt a pair of warm lips on his, sucking the life from him. Asuka slowly drew back and looked at Misato after she kissed Shinji.

"So I can do that all I want?" she asked Misato.

"Yes. Just don't get too intimate in front of me!" she winked. Both teens blushed at that suggestion. "Well, I'm glad you woke up now, because I have to go to work." Misato walked over to the doorway and left them both in bed. "Oh yeah! You're both ungrounded!" she added quickly and ran out the front door. They could here the screeching of tires and some car horns and new that she wouldn't be back for a while.

"Well then, we should get up and ready for school." Shinji said. He tried to get up but Asuka was still on his chest and, giggling? "What's so funny?" he asked her.

"Shinji, the school is under repair from that explosion in the lab! We don't have school today!" she told him. Shinji's face was blank as he contemplated what Asuka had just said.

"Okay then, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I don't want to go to an arcade again. Let's do something with Rei." Asuka suggested. "It would be a good idea to get to know her better. I mean, the better we know each other the better we fight, right?"

"Okay, let's go over there today. We can ask her if she would just want to hang out." Shinji told her. Asuka nodded her head and got up off him. She stretched a bit and looked down at herself. She was still wearing her clothes from yesterday and they were all wrinkly.

"Okay Shinji, you make breakfast while I take a shower. If Rei doesn't want to do something with us, then we can go alone." the girl told him as she trotted out of his room. Shinji stayed in bed a little while longer before he got up. He walked over to the door and stared at the mirror. 'How did I get so lucky? I know that I'm not a hunk or something like that, that's just too obvious. So how does a guy like me have a beautiful girlfriend like Asuka?' he thought.

"Well, better get going." Shinji walked down the hall and into the kitchen. He found Pen-Pen lying on the table with what must have been a nasty hangover. It still disgusted him to know that Misato had actually taught a bird to drink. He walked over to the stove and started cooking up a traditional Japanese breakfast. Asuka was still in the shower and Shinji was still cooking when a knock was heard from the door. 'Who could that be?' he thought. Shinji walked over to the door and opened it to find two of his friends.

"Hello Kensuke, Toji, what are you guys doing here so early?" both of his friends looked at him strangely.

"Um, Shinji, it's already noon." Kensuke told him. Shinji looked at the clock on the wall. It clearly showed the two hands on the twelve.

"Damn, didn't know it was so late. Well, it's not my fault; Asuka wouldn't let me get up." Shinji just realized what he said and gasped. If only he could revert to save.

"YOU AND ASUKA ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER!" everybody in the apartment complex could hear Kensuke and Toji's scream. They had taken it the wrong way because of their perverted baka minds. "So, what is she like in bed? I bet she is a real wild one! Wouldn't surprise me if she gave you a-"

"NO!" both cringed at the sound of a very embarrassed, and angry Shinji. "We were each playing a song last night when she fell asleep in my lap. I put her onto my bed by she wouldn't let me leave! All we did was sleep!" he scorned them for their thoughts. They all heard a door open and turned to see Asuka standing there in a pair of shorts, red t-shirt, and some sneakers.

"Oh, what are these dorks doing here?" she asked.

"Um, well, I don't know. What were you guys doing here?" Shinji asked, truly not knowing why.

"Oh yeah! Well, Kensuke's uncle offered us a trip to the beach and wanted to know if you guys wanted to go. We thought that you guys deserved a break since you missed Okinawa." Toji told him.

"Cool! Wait, but what about Hikari and Rei, are they coming?" Shinji asked.

"Well, Hikari is already in the chopper and we can pick up Rei on the way." Kensuke said.

"Ok I'll, wait, did you say chopper?" Shinji asked. Toji nodded his head.

"Yeah! His uncle is loaded! So we'll just be outside waiting for you two to get ready. See ya downstairs!" They said as they walked away. Shinji shut the door and turned to Asuka.

"Well, I guess we can do something today after all. Lets go get ready." Asuka said. She walked back into her room and started to pack her things into a bag. She packed her swim suit, some suntan lotion, some sandals, and other stuff. She walked into Shinji's room and placed the bag on his bed. "We don't have to take two bags. Mine has plenty of room."

"Okay, so, what do you want to do when we're there?" he asked her as he packed.

"I don't know. We'll figure something out." she told him. He finished packing and zipped up the bag. The left some food in Pen-Pens dish and locked the door. They rode the elevator down and walked out to see private VTOL sitting in front. It wasn't like the type that the UN used. This one was meant for private use and was much smaller, but it could still fit at least eight people.

"Wow, how did his uncle get so rich?" Asuka asked.

"I have no clue but that doesn't matter me. The thing that matters is that we get a sweet ride!" Shinji shouted above the engines that started to roar to life. Shinji and Asuka ran over to the door and shut it. Inside, they found Kensuke, Toji, and Hikari already sitting down. To say it was nice was an understatement. It had a huge 78" flat screen TV, the newest, up to date videogame systems, a refrigerator, and soft, cushiony seats.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Asuka exclaimed as she sat down. Shinji made his way towards the seat next to her as he felt the VTOL start to rise.

"So, we can go pick up Rei now?" Shinji asked.

"Sure, if you want her to tag along, that's fine!" Kensuke said. Though he really thought that Rei was sort of creepy, and didn't really like her, he really just wanted to show off. Kensuke said something into a comm on his seat and they all felt the machine veer off to the left. Shinji looked out the window and saw Rei's apartment complex.

"Whoa, does she live in one of those dirt holes?" Toji asked. Shinji nodded his head and waited for it to land. Asuka also got up and walked over to her door with him. She still didn't trust Ayanami enough to trust that she wouldn't make a move on Shinji. He was about to knock on the door when it opened up revealing Rei in her normal clothes, carrying a bag.

"Oh! Hello Rei. You see, Kensuke and Toji invited all of us to go to the..."

"I am aware of the current situation. I have received orders from the commander to go along with you. My things are packed and I am ready to go." she said in a monotone voice. "We shall go now." Both teens were still staring at her as she boarded the aircraft.

"How the hell..."

"Section two." Shinji told her. Both of them walked back over and got in. The hatch shut and they were off to the beach.

"So Shinji, sleep well last night?" Toji asked with a smirk. Only Asuka and Shinji got it.

"Yes, very well." he told him. Seeing that Shinji wouldn't crack, he knew this because of Kensuke and the angel attack rumor; he decided to go for Asuka. Now let's not get him wrong, he knew that she wouldn't crack, but he knew what type of war to wage on her.

"So then demon girl, what's it like to sleep with a giant teddy bear?" he asked. Asuka's eyebrow twitched at her name.

"Just fine, pervert." she retorted.

"What teddy bear? Did Shinji get you a gift because the last time I was in your room I didn't see one?" Hikari interrupted.

"No class rep, he didn't get her one. Okay, here's a hint, he's here right now." Kensuke said. It took about .00000735 seconds for Hikari to process what he said.

"OH! You're living in sin! How could you two do that?" Hkari asked. Shinji and Asuka were quick in their defense.

"NO! We didn't do anything perverted! I just fell asleep in his room!" Asuka replied.

"Oh no! Did Shinji take advantage of you?" Hikari pleaded to know.

"What! I would never do that to Asuka! She fell asleep while I was holding her!" Shinji told Hikari.

"So what were you doing holding her Shinji? About to do the deed but she was too tired?" Toji asked. He and Kensuke each started rolling on the floor in fits of laughter. Quickly realizing the source of the problem, Asuka picked up two glasses from the table and threw it at them.

SMASH!

Shinji looked a little worried at his friends. The two glasses were now in pieces on the floor. "Ummmm, Asuka? Those glasses weren't exactly fragile. I dropped one on the floor and it didn't even crack. How hard did you hit them?" Asuka smiled sweetly at Shinji an answered.

"Hard enough to make sure that they never do that again." Asuka turned to meet Hikari's worried stare. "Don't worry about him! What do you guys have a hot date or something!" Asuka joked.

"Well, he was supposed to take me out this Saturday..." she replied shyly. A thump was heard so Hikari turned her head to meet the sight of Asuka lying on the floor.

"Well then class rep, you could have approached it a tad better." Shinji told her.

"Well, I thought now would be a good time." she told her. Quickly realizing that Rei was still in the there, Hikari tried to make a conversation with her. "So Rei, are you excited about going to the beach?" she asked.

"It does not matter to me. I was ordered to do so and I will follow orders." Rei told her.

"Um, you have to have some opinion about it Rei." Hikari tried to save the conversation.

"No I do not. I do not care about such meaningless activities. All I am required to do is attend school, and pilot EVA." Rei told her. The conversation ended there. Asuka was the first to wake up.

"Whoa, I just had a really bad dream Shinji. I thought that Hikari and Toji were going out on a date." Asuka chuckled, thinking it was all a dream.

"Ummm...Hikari?" Shinji did NOT want to be the person who broke the news to her, again. Asuka worriedly looked over at Hikari who was blushing.

"Um, Toji asked me out on a date and I said yes." There were a few moments of silence, then a cry that could wake the dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"How could you go out with him? He's a jock, and a pervert! What do you see in him?" Asuka asked.

"Well, I guess I have had a little crush on him for a while and he asked me out so I couldn't say no." she explained. Rei, who was quiet throughout this whole conversation, finally spoke up.

"Why is it that Pilot Sohryu is upset that Representative Horoki is 'dating' Mr. Suzahara?" she asked. Everybody looked at her like she had three heads. What was she, blind, or has she never seen how much Asuka dislikes Toji?

"Umm, well, Asuka isn't fond of Toji and she doesn't want her friend to date him." Shinji explained.

"What is the reason for your hostility towards Mr. Suzahara?" Rei directed her question towards Asuka. Asuka mouth opened but nothing came out. It took her a few seconds to think of something.

"Well, he's a pervert and a jerk! When I said I slept with Shinji, the first thing that came into the perverts mind was sex! Now why would Hikari want to date him?" Asuka explained. She was pointing to the awakening body of Toji for emphasis.

"Wha? What'd I do?" Toji asked, still slightly dazed.

"You pissed off Asuka." Shinji told him. That was enough for him, and the newly awaken Kensuke to hear.

"Damn, that hurts, what did she throw at us?" Kensuke asked. Shinji pointed to the glass shards and he instantly knew. "Yo! Somebody get in here and clean this up!" Kensuke shouted into the doorway. Instantly, a man came in and cleaned it up. So, conversations went on for about an hour before they all felt their stomachs rise and the VTOL made its descent. Everybody looked out the window and saw a sunny beach, full of people, and towels.

"WOW! I can't wait to land!" Asuka excitedly said. They all waited for the VTOL to land and were getting their bags. Asuka and Shinji got ready and waited for the door to open. The pressured door hissed open and all of the teens, with the exception of Rei, made a mad dash for the beach.

"I bet I can beat you to that spot Shinji!" Asuka shouted over to him. She was pointing to a large shaded spot near a secluded section of the beach. Shinji smirked and took off. "HEY! Get back here!"

"No way Asuka! You better catch up! I even have to carry the bag! Jeze! What did you pack?" Shinji shouted back at the rapidly approaching Asuka.

"You'll find out soon enough!" she yelled back. Shinji was about twenty feet away when he saw Asuka to his right. 'Damn she's fast.' Asuka pulled ahead in the last second and won the race, and bragging rights.

"No fair! I had the bag!" Shinji whined. Asuka fell in the cool sand and started panting.

"Yeah, but you also had a head start!" she reminded him. He just huffed and fell down in the sand next to her.

"Man, I'm so glad Kensuke has connections. Who knows what we would be doing right now if he hadn't have stopped by." Shinji said.

**NERV HQ-Dr. Ritsuko Akagi's Office**

"Misato, I need you to get the kids in here today. I have an unplanned synch test for them... what do you mean they aren't home!... says who?... section two... WHY DID THEY LET THEM GO!... what! The commander ordered Rei to go... now that's just weird... well, that blows my plans for the day... no, I don't want to go drinking with you and Kaji... I don't care if he's paying... well its his lose...bye."

CLICK

"Great, well there goes a day of collecting data. I guess I could focus more on the dummy plug, then the commander won't be so ticked off."

**BEACH**

"Well, who really cares? Say, lets get set up." Asuka suggested.

"Alright, I'll get the towels out." Shinji said as he went for the bag. He reached for his front pocket and pulled out two beach towels. Asuka's was bright red with nothing else on it, while Shinji's was purple with a NERV insignia, and in large letters, 01 on it. It was given to him as a gift by Misato. She said something about NERV making special stuff for the pilots but he didn't really care at the time.

"Okay, let's go to the changing rooms and get changed." Shinji said. Asuka nodded in agreement and took out her swim suit, it was the same one that she had worn to the NERV pool. Shinji also took out his blue and black swim trunks. They carried the items to the changing rooms and went inside. They each got their own stalls and proceeded to change. Shinji looked in the mirror.

'I wonder if Asuka will notice I have been working out?' he thought to himself. 'Probably, we notice everything about each other.' he chuckled. He grabbed the rest of his clothes and put them in his arms. He walked out and saw Asuka already waiting there.

"Hi Shinji! You ready?" she asked. He nodded his head and they walked back over to their site to put their stuff back. On the way back, Shinji caught Asuka looking at him.

"Is there something on me?" he asked.

"No Shinji, but have you started to work out?" she asked him. Shinji was right about them noticing everything about each other.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" he heard Asuka start to laugh.

"HA! So my little Shinji wants to pump some iron?" she teased him. She smiled in his direction and kissed him on the cheek. "But really, why did you start? Are you trying to impress me?"

"No Asuka. I know that I don't have to do things like that to impress you. It's just, some people don't like us, and I want to make sure I can protect you." he explained. Shinji looked over and saw Asuka's eyes wear sparkling from unspent tears.

"Thank you Shinji, for caring about me like that." she said as she kissed him on the beach. During the middle of their session, a whistle was heard. They both broke the kiss and looked over at the direction.

"Come on guys! Let's get in the water!" Toji yelled. The jock was wearing black swim trunks. Kensuke white, and Hikari were wearing a yellow one piece. Rei was wearing a one piece black suit that she wore for school.

"Okay coming!" Asuka shouted as she dragged Shinji behind her. They all ran into the water and started to play. Rei watched curiously as they splashed, swam, and dove in the water. They were having fun.

Fun

What is fun?

Fun is pleasure.

What causes the pleasure?

Doing things you like.

I do not know fun. How do I feel these emotions?

You can not. You are a doll that is emotionless. You have one purpose.

To serve commander Ikari.

Rei's deep thought was cut off as a ball hit her in the head. She looked to the right to se a group of guys glooming over her.

"Why hello there. It appears that we have hit you with out ball. Would you please give it back?" the tallest asked mockingly.

"No. Your intentions were on purpose. I do not see a reason to see you back your ball." she stated flatly. A few of the guys felt a shiver run up their spines. Asuka, Shinji, Hikari, Toji, and Kensuke were all watching the event.

"Hey! You can't talk to me like that! Give it back!" the tallest yelled. Rei simply threw the ball an inhuman distance away. "You bitch!" he yelled as he slapped her. Upon seeing this, Shinji started storming out of the water. Rei slowly got up and stared him in the eyes.

"What now bitch!" he yelled. In a quick flash, Rei kneed him in the balls and punched him in the throat. "You... bit-" She finished him off and looked at the others. They all scurried away in fear of the girl who was only half their size. She turned to her right and saw Ikari running up to her. He was followed by the rest of his friends.

"Rei! Are you alright?" he asked.

"I m fine Ikari. Thank you for your concern." she said.

"Well, that's good. Say, do you want to do something with us?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I do not see any point in doing these activities." she told him. Asuka spoke up next.

"I know something that you can not say no to, jet skis!" she exclaimed. Everyone raised their heads to look at her. "I say it on the way down, so how about it?" she asked. Everyone agreed to the idea and left for the Jet Ski rentals. They walked over to the rental place and each had it paid, courtesy of Kensuke. If by pure luck, Rei got the one labeled 00, Shinji 01, Asuka 02, and Toji 03. Kensuke 04 and Hikari 05.

"Okay, let's go have some fun!" Asuka yelled as she pulled on the throttle. Her jet ski went screaming out of the docks and into the ocean waters.

"Well come on guys! We can't let her have all of the fun!" Toji yelled. He quickly followed Asuka out of the docks. The rest took his lead and were all in the ocean now. Shinji was going at a normal pace when Asuka screamed up to him.

"Hey Shinji! Want to race?" she asked. Apparently she had already gotten used to the feeling already.

"I don't know Asuka. I don't think that that is a good idea." he said.

"Oh come on! Lets have some fun, unless your too chicken." she taunted him. It didn't take much to get him to do something, while growing up, a LOT of Asuka had rubbed off on him.

"I'm not chicken! Fine, we race to that spot and back." he said as he turned the Jet Ski. Asuka nodded and also turned.

"Okay Shinji, 3, 2, 1..."

WHIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"HEY! I didn't say go!" she screamed. She pushed her ski to full throttle immediately and started to gain ground on Shinji. 'Damn, I'm not going to catch him.' she thought, 'unless...'

"HELP! Shinji help me!" she screamed. He scream pierced through the sounds of his engine and he shut them down to look back.

'Oh no! What happened...'

"Bye Shinji!" Asuka mocked as she whizzed by his stopped jet ski.

'...shit...' Shinji's engine roared back to life and he was back in the race, not like it mattered because Asuka was already there. When he arrived, he went up to Asuka to say good race.

"Good race Asu-hey!" Asuka pulled a sneak attack and knocked him off of his jet ski. Shinji splashed into the water and was submerged only for a few seconds.

"Hey! I was only saying good race!" he yelled. Asuka started laughing at him.

"Yeah but you cheated!" she told him.

"But you still won! You didn't have to push me in the water!"

"Oh be quiet! You should be thankful it was me who taught you how to swim! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be out here right now." she told him. "Or did you forget that?" she asked him. 'No!' how could he forget it? She damned near scared the shit out of him when she did.

**FLASH BACK (YEAH!)**

Asuka and Shinji were at the local swimming pool. Their friends Arnold and Sara were with them. Sara and Asuka had been friends for a while, and Arnold befriended Shinji his first day of school. Their parents had gone off to get something, so it was just him, his friends, and Asuka.

"First one in the pool wins!" Sara shouted. Everyone but Shinji ran towards the pool and jumped in. They started splashing each other when Asuka noticed one of her friends missing.

"Hey Shinji! Why aren't you in the pool?" she asked him. He looked sheepishly and mumbled something. "What was that?"

"I can't swim." he said a little louder this time. Asuka started to chuckle. "What?"

"Here Shinji, get over to the edge of the pool and at least just put your feet in the water." Asuka said. It was a hot day so some relief would be good. He didn't think anything of it that Asuka had a huge grin on. He sat on the side of the pool. "Does it feel good Shinji?" she asked him. He nodded his head. "Then this will fell even better!" Asuka shouted as she pulled the four foot boy into the five foot section.

The rest was quite embarrassing but Shinji eventually managed to learn how to swim with the help of his friends by the end of the day.

**END FLASH BACK**

"Well, you didn't actually teach me. Sara actually taught me but you just scared me shitless." he joked back. Asuka started screaming at him, and all he did was laugh his head off. Little did they know the danger they were in.

Section 2 had been sent to the beach to keep an eye on the kids. One team of two agents had been assigned on the highest hill that overlooked the beach. One had a fifty cal. sniper, while the other had a standard nine mm. and a spotter's scope.

"I have a visual of suspects." the spotter said. They had been following three men all day. They had been carrying suspicious bags and wore all black. The men walked up on a high hill and hid behind a bush. The spotter watched as the three men opened the bags to reveal a fifty cal. sniper of their own, and other dangerous things such as grenades, and SMGs.

"Team blue and green, on my mark eliminate the targets. Blue, engage the spotter, green, the SMGs man, I shall eliminate the sniper." said the agent. Three affirmitives were heard and they all waited for good shots. The men in suspicion were now aiming the sniper in the general direction of the children. Seeing this, the agent yelled into the comm.

"We have no time, take the shot!" It would take a trained ear to hear the three silenced sniper shots than ran through the air. Through the scope, the section two sniper could see the other sniper with a hole in his head, he was dead. The man with the SMGs was also dead but the spotter was still breathing.

**BOOM HEADSHOT!** Well, okay... silenced sniper shot...

The last man fell felt all the life leave his body as the bullet went through his skull. The shot was fired from the section two agent. Nobody who had intentions to harm the pilots was aloud to live.

"Get a clean up crew over there. Keep an eye out for any more." The agent said. Through this whole ordeal, nobody, not even Rei noticed a thing. They were having fun playing on the jet skis when their rental time was up. They drove them back to dock and got off. Shinji was still wet because Asuka had pushed him off for more than one thing on more than one occasion.

"Well then, I hoped you learned your lesson Shinji." Asuka teased as she wrapped and arm around his shoulder.

"Yes I did Asuka, never point out the traumas you put me through childhood." he joked back. Since there was no water around, she settled for whacking him on the back. "Okay! I'll stop Asuka!"

"Good boy!" Asuka smiled. "So Shinji, when are you going to take me out on another date?" she asked him.

"I don't know, I'll surprise you." he said.

"Okay, not that I don't want to hear about this, but would you please talk about your love towards each other elsewhere." Toji asked.

"I'll talk about how much I love Shinji whenever I want to." she said as she surprised him with a kiss.

"Wow, I really like it when Toji asked you to stop talking about that. Do it again Toji." Shinji told him. Toji just sweat dropped as Asuka drew him into another kiss.

"He doesn't have to do a thing Shinji." she told him. Asuka looked at the watch on Shinji's hand and noted the time. "It's already five o' clock, let's get something to eat." she said.

"Okay, I'm starting to get hungry myself." Shinji said. The rest agreed and they started walking down the beach. "So where are we going?" asked Shinji.

"I don't know. We could always just get some American food. It seems like they have dominated our beaches since second impact." Asuka suggested. It was no lie either. When the giant title wave crushed most of the American beaches, a lot of American businessmen came over to Japan, China, and parts of Europe to start their new business. The reason some of the European and Asian beaches survived was because the bottom half of the country took the blow of the wave.

"Okay, I think that we are all fine by that." Toji said. They walked along the long beach trying to find a place to eat.

"There's a place." Kensuke said. He was pointing towards a place with a sign that said, 'Danny's'. "Must be one of those Americans. Well, as long as he has food." They all walked over and got something to eat. Shinji and Asuka split a meal while Toji got a half pound burger and fries. Kensuke also got fries but only a quarter pounder. Hikari and Rei each got a salad.

"You know, Misato might be mad about us just leaving like that." Asuka said out of nowhere.

"Yeah, but I think that this has all been worth it. And if she was REALLY mad, she would have gotten section two by now." Shinji said.

"I bet that she will just be mad about the fact that she couldn't go." Kensuke chimed in. Everybody took that into consideration and started laughing. They finished their meals and decided it was almost time to go.

"Hold up, we have our stuff over there. We'll meet you at the chopper." Shinji told his friends. Asuka and he walked hand in hand towards their stuff. "Ugh, I don't feel like getting changed over there, promise not to look?" he asked Asuka.

"Of course not Shinji! Why would I want to see that?" she asked him teasingly. Asuka turned around and he started changing. "Boy Shinji, you sure are big." He blushed bright red.

"You aren't supposed to look!" he turned around to see that she was still facing away. "Haha good one." he laughed dryly as he finished changing. "Okay, your turn." he said.

"Shinji, I have one warning, peek once and you will never be seen again." she said sweetly. Shinji sweat dropped as he turned around. "Okay Shinji, turn around." The sight Shinji saw would make a lesser man tremble to his knees. All Asuka had on were her shorts and shoes.

"Asuka!" He quickly averted his gaze and heard laughing. After a few more moments, Asuka was finally dressed. She walked over to him and gave him a big kiss.

"Shinji, that's for being a gentleman. Any other boy I know would just keep on staring. You did the right thing." she told him. He smiled at her and kissed her right back. "But since we are on the subject, how were they?" Shinji's face paled. He had to answer perfectly.

"Asuka, everything about you is perfect. Though I didn't see them for too long, I can tell you for sure they are as perfect as the rest of you." he told her. He gulped, waiting for a reply.

SMOOCH!

"Wow Shinji! You are just on a roll today! Do you know how many kisses you have gotten?" she giggled. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"What did I do to deserve someone like you in my life?" he asked her. He stroked her hair as they looked out over the sunset.

"Easy," she started, "You were yourself." Section 2 was watching the whole event, and reporting it all to Captain Katsuragi.

"Ma'am, the third child is kissing the second again, have you had enough surveillance?" he asked, his voice begging for mercy.

"Fine, that's all. I'll talk to them when they get home. You are relieved of duty." Misato told the man. She sighed as she watched some videos from today. The jet skis, dinner, and everything else. She also watched the disturbing video through the scope of a section two sniper. 'What are we going to do? What if we don't catch somebody on time and something happens to them?' she thought.

**LOCATION UNKOWN**

"So our it appears that some people want the pilots dead." SEELE01 said.

"It was obvious that they would from the start, but this early? We can not lose a child, or else instrumentality will not be able to proceed." SEELE 07 said.

"Correct, but on to different matters. The UN has received the sacred lance from the remnants of Antarctica and is currently being shipped to NERV. The key to controlling instrumentality is in our grasp." SEELE 03 said.

"And what of Ikari? Though he is playing along with us now, we do not know what he will do later." SEELE 02 said.

"We must find out such important matters. We will have Ryoji Kaji find out his intentions with the human instrumentality program and do that is required." SEELE 09 said.

"This meeting is over. We have discussed the matters at hand and must act on them now. We shall waste no time."

**MISATO'S HOUSE**

Shinji and Asuka had just gotten off the VTOL and were walking up towards the room. During the flight, they had try to teach Rei humor by telling jokes. The one that came closest was this. But by closest, I mean a nano mm of a smile formed on her face which lasted .000000000000000099 nano seconds.

"A man was sitting up in a bar on the 15th story of a building. He watches as a man takes a drink, then proceeds to fly out the window and come back in. He is amazed to say the least. He watches the man do it again and walked over to him.

'How do you do that.' the man asked.

'It's all in the beer!' the other replied. So the man took a drink of the beer and jumped out the window and fell to his death. The other man started laughing his head off when he saw the bartender looking at him.

'You're such a jerk when you're drunk superman.' he said." Okay, hope you all liked the funny.

"We're home Misato!" they yelled. They saw here at the kitchen table with a beer.

"So tell me, how was the day?" asked Misato.

**UNKOWN LOCATION UNDER NERV HQ**

"Rei, how was your day?" Gendo asked.

"Nominal sir." she replied.

"How has this effected your friendship with the second?"

"She shows concern, and I believe she is trying to become better friends."

"How does that make you feel?" he asked. Rei faulted for a moment.

"I am not sure."

**A/N** WOW! Another chapter done. Well, half way through this, school started for me. Just a couple more years of this! As you can tell, I am a junior and can not wait! Things may slow down but not by much. This fall I am starting classes like Sign Language, English Composition I, and Algebra I, at my local college so that may slow me down. Also, I PRMOSISE That the next chapter will not end like every other chapter: WAFF, end of day, and kissing.

I will NOT be having my story like other ones where it is like, only half ShixAsu, quarter TojxHik, and so forth. Though Toji and Hikari go on a date in the next chapter (You should know that alreadyt so don't look at that as a spoiler), I will NOT be concentrating on them. This story is all Asuka and Shinji! I can not stand stories when it says Asuka and Shinji but half of it is other couples. I like stories like 'AFTER IMPACT' (my favorite story ever.) where it is all Asuka and Shinji moments, until the end, but it is still Asuka Shinji.

Well, this chapter is about 1500 words longer than chapter six. I thought, 'Hey, I like long chapters so thats what I will do.' I will eventually make my chapters longer than this. This chapter clcoks in at 7000 words on the spot, at least by Fanficiont . net standards. DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! I expect to have 200 by my next post, mwuhahahaha...or not. Well, just leave me some feed back.

Another thing I tried to do is write more about Rei. It's just hard for me to write about her because I REALLY don't like her. No offense to any Rei lovers out there. I just have a thing for Asuka and Shinji and I see Rei as a threat. Well, not as a threat but another paring for Shinji, and I'm a die hard Asuka Shinji fan. Well, I am writing these author notes in a hurry because I have to leave for work in a few minutes! Well until next time…

Here's to those who wish me well, and those who flame can go to hell:) Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Well then, sorry for the long update. And some of you are going to be pissed off at this chapter but I cold care less. Here is my update on my situation. My parents took away my mouse, thinking that would stop me from being on my PC. DEAD WRONG! I used my keyboard to navigate and actually wrote a good section of chapter while in that mode. So some of this writing is less than average but JUST because of the circumstances.

Okay, now is the thing that will make you cry. I am using a wireless networking system. My router keeps a history of about thirty minutes. While trying to get our NAT setting for Xbox live for my 360 changed, my mom looked up the logs just for fun. It was not fun for me. She traced the website to my PC using my IP address. I was on that morning looking to see if some stories updated, thought I would take a risk. The first thing she did was run up to my room and turn of my Xbox in the middle of a game, I mean, it was only team swat but I was kicking ass! Here is the conversation that followed.

"When was the last time you where on fanfction Brian?" pissed off tyrant.

"I was never on it mom. Here, check my PC." child denied of creativity.

"It is on the routers history. Here, let me check your IP address. (Checks address) Yep, you are grounded, and I am blocking that site."

Brother and sister comes in. "What is fanfiction anyways?" brother ask.

"A website where a bunch of stupid idiots who think they can write post there crappy stories." sister says.

'YEah well guess what? I'm one of those 'crappy authors.' me think.

"There, if I ever catch you on it again, you will have everything taken out of your room."

END

So, currently, I used my supreme hacking skillz that do not exist and figured out the password to my router. I have everything from IP addresses, to my friend's wireless connection I could hijack with his permission. I will continue to write on. I never leave something I start undone. Please, with all sincerity, I need support. If you guys stop reading, there is no point in writing. So once again, please support me. So now, I hacked onto my router and unblocked the site for a short time. I also will delete the logs when I am all done just to be safe.

Well then, read on, and drop off a review. Please, I need it. CAUTION-EXTREME WAFF ALERT! Also tired when I wrote this... This chapter once again pre-read by Peacemaker of the Phoenix Soul.

**HAHA! Chapter eight.**

It has been about three weeks since the last angel attack. Toji and Hikari's date went fine the next day. Asuka and Shinji would know because they followed them to the theater and dinner. It would have worked to if Asuka didn't have such bright red hair. Well, they got caught, but Hikari and Toji are going steady now. Currently, Asuka, Shinji, and Rei have just finished school and are heading to NERV. It is a quiet day, and the only sounds in the air are the buzzing of the locust, and the singing of the birds. Quite strange for a bustling city like Tokyo-3, but they all enjoy the natural sounds peacefully. Asuka and Shinji were holding hands, while Rei was walking next to them.

"So Shinji, what do you want to do tonight?" Asuka asked him.

"I don't really know. We could just hang out. There really hasn't been much to do lately." he told her.

"Well Shinji, it has been a good week since our last date. I think you are over due for a shopping trip mister!" she playfully poked him on the chest. Shinji sighed knowing what this meant.

'I'm not going to have any money for doing my own stuff.'

On they walked, to NERV. Oh the endless hours they would spend in there. The hours in the LCL. Constantly, data was being recorded. And the taste. Blood. LCL, it tasted like blood. What was LCL anyways? And what was EVA.

Evangelion is the saviors of mankind.

But there is a deeper purpose to them. One which nobody but a few knows. And one that nobody should know. But there are the few that do know what they are for. They intend to use them for the destruction, and rebirth of mankind. The people who intend to use them are known only to a few.

SEELE

Soul. That's what it means. The organization meets as we speak. The voices of twelve people speak in a dark room, a room that is where the planning of armagedon is taking place.

"It has been a period of three. The UN peacekeeping sub, _Vespucci, _has detected an object from the sea. It is clearly not another sub. This can only be an angel." said a voice.

"But this is not what the scrolls predicted! What has happened! The ninth messenger was supposed to rain its fire from the sky, and attempt to purify us through means of death! Are the scrolls losing their accuracy this early on?" asked another voice. We know see clearly as twelve different monoliths are in a black room. Oh so black is the room.

"We can not lose faith in the scrolls. This is just a miner set back. It will not affect the program." SEELE 01 told them all. "The only accuracy that we shall need to worry about is that of Areal. The angel of the sky must do its job."

"And it will. But what of Ikari? He has been becoming increasingly more suspicious of us. Though it is true that it does not matter what he does, this could entirely alter our plans if he sets up a counter offensive when the time comes!" A beep is heard and all look to see a screen.

"The object has been identified. It is an angel and is moving towards Tokyo-3 as we speak." said the man. "We are trying to communicate, but nothing is getting through."

"Hm? Does Ikari want the angels to win? What is he doing?" asked SEELE 01.

**DEPTHS OF NERV**

"Are you sure you covered our tracks?" asked the one man.

"Yes. We cut the power, now all we need to do is get out." said the other. After many months of planning, a covert ops team from an unknown country had managed to infiltrate NERV. Their mission was simple- find out what NERV is hiding. That would have been simple if it wasn't for the fact that an angel was on the move.

"Delta, Beta, Blaze, we are ordering a retreat. There is currently an angel moving on your position. With NERV up on full alert, we can not risk you getting caught. Get back to the drop ship and prep for evac." said a voice over their head sets.

"You heard the chief, move."

**SURFACE OF NERV-Ayanami, Ikari, Sohryu**

SWIPE

Nothing, not a sound. Rei looked curiously at the scanner. 'Why is this scanner not working?'

"What wrong Rei? Not accepting your card? Here let me show you how it's done!" Asuka boasted as she slid her card through the machine. Her ego deflated like a balloon with a whole in it. It didn't accept her.

SWISH!

Still nothing. "DAMN IT! Why won't it accept me?"

"Our cards are not a problem, Sohryu. The scanner will either accept, or deny us access. Since neither has occurred, it is the scanner." Rei told her. Asuka looked dumbly at the scanner.

"I knew that! I was just testing you!" Asuka said as she walked over to the next scanner and swiped her card.

NOTHING

Asuka's eyebrow twitched in anger. "Why the hell is this happening!" she screamed.

"If you knew it was not your ID card, then why did you not figure out that all of the electricity has been down? This explains the quiet walk here." Rei stated. "It also explains why there was no response from our cards." Rei got Asuka's second eyebrow also twitching.

"So then wondergirl, what do you propose we do?" asked Asuka cockily.

"We are to get to the command center and wait for further orders." Rei told Asuka.

"But Rei, how are we going to do that? All of the doors are opened by electricity." Shinji told her. How stupid can he be? Rei has been there for all her life. She would have to know!

"There are manual overrides for each door. We shall simply open the doors until we reach command." Rei told her fellow pilots. Shinji felt a wave of stupidity wash across him.

"Well okay then!" Asuka said. "Naturally, since we need a leader, I think that the responsibility should come on me." Asuka told them all.

"But Asuka, do you know where you're going?" Shinji asked. He could feel the glares as he looked away. "I mean, you would make a great leader Asuka!" He heard a huff and looked up to see Asuka and Rei already walking away. "Hey wait up!"

**COMMAND CENTER**

"What is going on?" asked Ritsuko. Once the power had gone out, all hell broke loose at NERV. All communications were cut, and all of the ventilation units had been severed. It was pretty clear--- They had been sabotaged.

"We aren't sure. Once the power went out, we lost all communications with other parts of the base. We also can not get communications up." Maya told the doctor. "I'm not sure why, but before the power went out, all of the doors locked down. They are all stuck like that now."

"So does that mean that we are stuck in here?" asked Shiguru.

"No, the doors can be manually opened but can get very tiring, very fast." doctor Akagi cut in. "It appears that this was very well planned out. Wouldn't surprise me if the UN went peeking around. All doors to terminal dogma have been blocked, and no one has been found. I wonder where who did this went."

"That does seem strange. But do you really think that it is the UN?" asked Maya. She got no reply as doctor Akagi stared ahead. To what? She did not know.

Up on the highest platform in the command room, supreme commander Gendo Ikari watched as it all unfolded in front of him.

"Fuyutski, try to get me a location on the pilots. Something is wrong, and we must be ready for combat." he told his old teacher.

"Yes Gendo. Is this all in your scenario?" he asked.

"Humph" was the only sound Gendo made.

**BACK TO THE CHILDREN-UNKOWN PART OF NERV**

Asuka, Shinji and Rei were crawling through a service way Rei knew about. Her knowledge of NERV amazed both Shinji and Asuka, though Asuka would refuse to admit that. Asuka made sure that she was in front of Shinji. 'He won't do anything but wonder slut may try to flash him. If she would even TRY to make on a move on my Shinji, I'm going to kill her with my bare hands!' She was so deep in thought, she didn't even notice when Rei came to a stop.

"Hey mph!" Asuka's curses were muffled out by Rei's skirt. Unfortunately, this sudden stopped caused a chain reaction. 'Oh Shinji...' Asuka jerked her head away from Rei and looked behind her. Shinji's face was planted into her sweet butt. "Oh Shinji, enjoying the view?" Asuka asked, wiggling her behind for emphasis. Shinji shot back faster than sound and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Asuka!" he said. He was met with giggles from Asuka. 'Figures she would do that to me...' "Okay, why did we stop Ayanami?" Shinji asked. Rei looked back at them both.

"There is an exit to this corridor above. After this, we will simply have to follow the halls to the NERV command center." Rei informed them. Without a second thought, Rei punched the top panel of the vent off. She proceeded to climb out, followed closely by Asuka and Shinji.

"So Ayanami, how do you know this place so well?" Shinji asked.

"I was raised here all my life. I know the whole Geo-Front by memory." Rei said. "Ikari, you said that friends do not need to call each other by formalities, please call me Rei." she asked him.

"Um, okay Ayan- Rei." So on they marched. On and on and on until...

"The next corridor had been flooded with bakelite." Rei stated as she looked ahead at reddish color of the substance ahead.

"What! Why is it like that?" Asuka asked. Rei turned to meet her.

"It is likely that someone had sent a special operations team to NERV to try to find out information that they should not know. Only a master trained team could infiltrate NERV. In the process, it is likely that they got caught by a sensor trap. They escaped fast enough before the doors could lock down." Rei told them. 'Okay, Rei's knowledge of NERV is freaky.' the other two teens thought.

"So what now Rei?" Shinji asked.

"We can use a ventilation shaft. We simply have to go forward another 20 meters and we will be in the command room." Rei told them again.

"So then! Let's get going!" Asuka exclaimed. "Um, where are the shafts?" Asuka walked over to a door to the right of the flooded room and opened it. She stared out for a split second and realized something was wrong. "EEEEEEEK!" Staring right back at Asuka was a giant eye. "An angel!" Asuka slammed the door shut and look at them.

"Protocol requires all passages, including ventilation be flooded with bakelite in the event of an invasion." Rei told her bluntly. "We will have to go around." 'WTF! She acts like there isn't even an angel out there!'

One could almost see the anger seething from Asuka. 'Know it all bitch.'

**NERV CONTROL ROOM**

"Move it! Coming through!" yelled a voice over the comm. A truck was speeding down a large pathway that leads to the control room. "Ah! We're here! Listen! An angel is coming! We have to prep the EVAs!" Yelled the bridge bunny, Mokoto. (Please fix name Phoenix)

"What! An angel! How are we going to get the EVAs ready?" asked Maya.

"We can use the diesel engines down in deep storage." Akagi answered. "The EVAs battery packs are fully charged and can give the EVAs an extra five minutes each. Once they are connected, it should give them plenty of time to defeat the angel."

"Okay, but what about the plugs? We don't have anything to lift them with. The cranes cannot connect with the engines." Shiguru said.

"We do it by hand." Everyone looked to see Gendo standing there. "We will all prep the EVAs, and we can not spare a man." Everybody seemed to have a new fire lit within them as they watched Gendo, known as the bastard King, start to actually work. Of course, for some, it seemed like they hit a new all time low. 'The commander has to help, how helpless can it get?'

**NERV-VENTELATION SHAFT-LAST SCENE CHANGE FOR A WHILE**

"We can drop down here." Rei said as she kicked a floor board out. Unfortunately, it caused a chain reaction that caused the parts beneath Asuka and Shinji to give out.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Rei looked down at the two bodies entangled with each other. "That was not expected." Rei said as she jumped down next to them. Asuka looked up and gave Rei a stare that could kill. Before she did anything...

"Oh, great! You guys are here. We've been waiting for you." They all looked up to the evil doctor who was sleeping with Gendo, oh wait, they don't know that yet.

"Doctor Akagi? There is an angel attacking!" Shinji yelled.

"We know that Shinji. We have already prepped the EVAs." Ritsuko said.

"What? How? All of the damn power is out!" Asuka screamed, pointing to the dead lights.

"We did it all by hand. Your father even helped Shinji." She said.

"My father?" Shinji asked, sounding a little apprehensive. Sure enough, there he was, hoisting the plug in place. 'Father thinks I can do it.' he thought as he looked over the man again. 'He thinks that I am useful!'

"Come on! Let's get going!" All three children climbed into their EVAs and sat down. 'Start up sequence activated." They all said. They could all feel as they synched with the EVA. Shinji felt as if he just grew four hundred feet taller, Asuka felt the same sensation, and I'm just trying to make this paragraph longer than one line.

"Okay, grab the battery packs to your right. You will have fifteen minutes total. You will meet the angel here." A screen popped up and they all saw a NAV point. "Since weapons are limited, you will only have two rifles, and a pistol. Okay, move out." All three moved towards thee tunnel they normally used to gain access to the simulator. Instead of going forwards, they turned right.

"Okay, we need to punch out this wall, any volunteers?" Asuka asked.

SLAM! CRUNCH! Unit 00 had just owned that wall like it did your mom. Sorry, just had to sneak in a 'Your mom' joke. I have a stupid sense of humor.

Unit 00 walked forward as if nothing happened. "WHAT! That had to hurt!" Asuka screamed. "There is no way you can't feel that! Rei!" No reply came so they just continued walking forward. "Okay, we are at the point... I guess we climb up now." Asuka suggested. They started to climb when it came over them.

"The angel!" Shinji gasped. He watched as it seemed to ooze a liquid from its eye. A yelp of pain was herd from the comm.

"AH! It's acid!" Rei warned uncharacteristically with emotion. Rei dropped her rifle, to make herself more maneuverable. Asuka and Shinji followed her example and did the same.

"Fall back wonder girl!" Asuka yelled as she made her back to the tunnel. Shinji was next, followed by Asuka. The three EVAs hurled around each other.

"What are we going to do?" Shinji asked. There was no reply for a while.

"I got it!" Asuka exclaimed. Both EVAs turned to face hers. "We use a three person plan. Offense, defense, and back up. One of us will cover the other two by using their EVA as a shield. Then another one will go down and get the rifles. The last person will be offense. Backup will throw them the rifle, which offense will use to kill the angel."

"This plan seems plausible." Rei stated.

"Ok, but who gets what positions?" Shinji asked.

"Well, judging from the shape that unit 00 is in, defense will defiantly not be her. She can play backup. She only had the prototype model, so it's armor is not as good as ours. But yours isn't much better than hers. I will play defense since my armor is the newest type." Asuka explained.

"What! No! It's too dangerous!" Shinji yelled.

"I'm playing defense Shinji! You play offense while Rei plays back up! Got it!" Asuka screamed.

"Ok, lets get ready..." Shinji said. They walked over to the edge and waited for Asuka's count down.

"Okay, three, two, one... SHINJI!" Asuka screamed in terror as he bolted ahead. 'That little bastard.'

"GO! Rei! Get Asuka the weapons!" Shinji screamed in pain as the angel's acid dripped onto him. Rei jumped down the hole and grabbed a rifle.

"Pilot Sohryu!"

"Got it!" Asuka exclaimed as she grabbed the rifle thrown to her. She unleashed hell on the angel, the screams of pain coming from Shinji just making her tighten the grip on the rifle's trigger. The angel stopped oozing the liquid and fell in the hole, blocking all light until...

"The power has returned." Rei stated blankly as looked around. The lights were back, and the room fully illuminated.

"Shinji, Shinji, SHINJI!" Asuka screamed as she ran over to his plug. It had jettisoned out, leaving the plug in the tunnel while unit 01 fell down and nearly crushed Rei. Asuka ejected and ran over. She started to open the superheated plug with her bare hand when it hissed open. She looked down on the boy and started to cry.

"I'm okay Asuka, see? No worries..." Shinji said weekly.

"SHINJI! I told you my EVA was better for defense! Why didn't you listen to me?" Asuka pleaded. He opens his eyes again weakly and stared softly at her.

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt..." he said as he passed out from exhaustion.

**HOSPITABLE-Three days later**

Shinji once again started to wake up to the sound of beeping. 'I must be in the hospitable again.' he thought. He opened his eyes, expecting to see the same ceiling; instead, he saw a mass of red hair. 'Asuka...'

The girl in question slowly opens her eyes when she feel him move. "Shinji?" she asks as she looked at him, now awake.

SLAP!

A large red mark pulses on Shinji's right cheek. Asuka starts to cry and hugs him. "Damn it Shinji! Don't ever do that again!" Asuka sobbed into his shoulder. Not knowing what to do, he just rubs his hands up and down her back.

"Shhhhh, it's okay Asuka. Nothing bad could have happened." Shinji whispered into her ear.

"Actually, something very bad could have happened." Doctor Akagi's voice came into the conversation. Shinji turned to her with a questioning look. "Asuka was right about Unit 02's armor. Yours is outdated. The acid came within meters of your plug. It really did a toll on your EVA. Nothing we can't fix, but it is costing a lot more than it would have cost to fix Asuka's."

"See? That's why you are never going to do that again!" Asuka smiled at him. "I know you want to protect me, but I don't want you getting hurt either."

"Ok Asuka, I'll never do that again." Shinji whispered. Misato was watching the whole thing from the door and felt a pang of jealousy fill her. Asuka and Shinji had love, something that she wanted so badly. But the most Kaji would give her is sex. 'Men are such pigs! Well, except for Shinji...' she thought. 'It would be nice if Kaji were to change though... Oh what am I thinking! He hasn't changed a bit, and he won't start now!'

"So when can I leave the hospital Doctor Akagi?" Shinji asked.

"Well, nothing is actually wrong with you. It just took a few days for the phantom pain to go away. We kept you asleep because you pretty much would have been crying out in agony." she said bluntly.

"Oh... Well thanks." Shinji replied.

"So Shinji, you still owe me a shopping trip!" Asuka butted in. Though they couldn't hear it, Misato was laughing her ass off right now. His face paled very noticeably.

"What! But, um, doctor Akagi! I'm not ready for something like that, am I?"

"Well actually, you are quite healthy! You could run the 400 meter if you wanted to!" poor boy, last hope of survival gone.

"See Shinji? Now lets get you dressed and ready to go! Hikari and Toji are supposed to be at the mall today." Asuka told him.

"Okay, just wait outside." he told them all. The two females left the room, leaving Shinji alone, and in private.

'I came that close to death... If that acid could get through EVA armor so easily, what would it do to me? It doesn't matter. Asuka killed it, and they are both safe.' Shinji thought. 'To bad I won't live to tell the story. Asuka's trip is going to kill me. Well, where are my clothes...' He looked over at his dresser and found them.

"To my dearest Shinji... YOU NEED MORE THAN YOUR SCHOOL UNIFORM! So I packed you these! Now hurry up and get dressed!" The note on top of his pile said.

"I have more than just my school uniform." Shinji sweat dropped.

**HOSPITAL HALLWAY**

Shinji emerged from his room wearing plain blue jean shorts, and a white t-shirt. "So, I see you found the note." Asuka said. "Now lets get going!" She shouted as she grabbed him by the wrist. Down the hallway Asuka flew while still holding Shinji. She turned a corner and stopped dead in her tracks as a pair of blood red eyes met hers.

"Hello Rei! What are you doing?" Asuka asked.

"Nothing currently." she replied.

"Really? Then would you want to go to the mall with Shinji and me?" she asked oh so innocently. How can someone so evil look innocent you ask? Easy, because she is drop dead sexy. Also, I do not think Asuka is evil. She's awesome!

"I'm sorry Asuka but Rei has to come with me." the evil lady's voice came from behind.

"Doctor Akagi! I didn't see you there! Why can't Rei go?" Asuka asked. 'Damn Asuka, what's up with you?' Shinji thought. 'You are being WAY to nice.'

"She has some test. Rei, you know the drill." the cat obsessed women said. She started walking away without saying a word. The other two teens looked at her when she turned around and called Shinji's name.

"Shinji. I am glad that you are well." She turned back around, and started walking away with Ritsuko again.

"So then, lets get going!" Asuka said as she once again started picking up their previous pace.

"Whoa! Asuka slow DOWN! AH!"

**TOKYO-3 CAB NUMBER 89**

Something seemed off about Asuka, but Shinji didn't have the guts to say something. 'Why is she acting this way? What happened while I was out? God it was only three days, what happened?' Asuka seemed to notice the strange stares Shinji kept giving her. She knew pretty well what was on his mind.

"So I bet you are guessing why I am acting this way, huh?" She asked. Not really expecting that, Shinji dumbly nodded his head. "Well, some things happened after you passed out you see. Here's how it goes...

Asuka was holding Shinji in her arms. "Somebody get a medical team!" she cried hysterically. "It's okay Shinji, you'll be alright." she cried.

"Asuka, Shinji will be alright. He has just passed out due to phantom pain. It is a common syndrome which fools the nerves to think that there is still damage done. He will be alright in a few days."

"But still! What he did was just stupid! He didn't listen to me! Does he hate me that much that he wants all of the glory?" Asuka sobbed. 'Pilot Sohryu is acting hysterical, something must be done.'

SLAP!

"Do not say Shinji hates you. He loves us both and you should respect that. He did not want the glory; he wanted to protect you, Pilot Sohryu. He does not wish for any harm to come to you. You should be thankful that he wishes that for you." Rei said. Asuka was silent for a moment.

"Are you trying to take him?" Asuka asked while looking at Rei with teary eyes. "The way you defend him, it sounds like you want him for yourself." Asuka hissed while looking up at Rei, who was surprisingly calm.

"That assumption is incorrect Asuka. Nothing will ever be able to exist between Shinji and I even if we tried. He only loves one person with the passion of lovers, on this planet. And that is you pilot Sohryu." A faint sound of beeping can be heard. They turn your heads and see two cars driving towards them. "You do not have to be concerned." Rei stated as she walked away towards the nearer of the two. It stopped and let her in. Quickly turning around, it drove off, leaving only one for Asuka and Shinji. Asuka looked down at his body still in her arms and smiled.

"She's right..." she whispered quietly."You do love only me."

Back in the cab, Asuka was looking down in shame.

"I was acting hysterical, and thought that you hated me. But, Rei talked some sense into me. I know that you do love me, but could you just say it once more?" she asked. Shinji smiled and looked at the girl who's hand he was holding.

"I, Shinji Langely Ikari, love Asuka Langely Sohryu, and nobody else on this planet." he said in the most sincere voice he could muster.

"Oh thank you Shinji!" Asuka cried as she pressed her lips into his. The cab driver smiled when he looked over at the couple. He drove for another minute before they reached the mall. He stopped in front and waited for them to get out. He saw Shinji go for his wallet but quickly stopped him.

"No, no kid, it's on me. It's the least I could do after you save all of our lives." he said.

"Thank you sir. Here is a tip for you generosity." Shinji said as he placed a twenty (Ok, I'm going by US standards.) in his hand.

"Thanks kid! Well, see you around!" And the driver took off like a crazy new York city taxi driver. "Wow, he sure was nice." Asuka said.

"Yeah, so where do you want to go first Asuka?" Shinji asked. That question he would soon regret.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER-FOOD COURT OF THE MALL**

"Wow! We sure did get some great deals, huh Shinji?" Asuka asked.

"Um yeah, sure." Shinji's face was distorted in pain as he looked at his empty wallet. Well, there was still a little in there. Shinji took a sip of his drink and looked over at Asuka. "Well, I only have enough left for one more store, which one do you want to go to?"

"Oh! I know but I'll show you later. So what do you think of Toji and Hikari?" Asuka asked.

"Well, I saw it happening, but not this soon. Bu that is not for me to decide. Oh well, my drink is done. Lets finish draining my wallet." Shinji sighed. Asuka took no clue to his hinting as she stood up and started running towards a store. Shinji only noted a few things as he ran after Asuka.

SLAM!

He turned around and saw Asuka standing in front of a door. 'This must be a dressing room...hey wait!'

"Well then Shinji lets begin!" Asuka cooed. His eyes bulged out of his head as she started stripping in front of him. 'There goes the shirt, and the socks, op! Her choker is gone now... pants are gone... OH MY GOD! She is only wearing her bra and panties!'

"As you can tell, I have had this whole day planned out from the start. You my friend are going to help me pick out a nightgown. I'm sick of wearing a T-Shirt and panties. I want something nice to sleep with you in." she told him.

"Okay Asuka. What do you have in mind?" Shinji asked while trying to avoid eye contact with her perky breast.

"Well, I was thinking about something in red of course, and silky, and oh, maybe like this." she said as she pulled out a nightgown from behind her back. 'WTF! How did she do that?' Those thoughts quickly faded as he got a closer look. It was silky, and soft. In some spots, mainly around the belly, breast, and waist, were see through. In other words, enough to get any Evangelion fan boy running for a tissue box. (Does that really happen?)

"Wow..." was all he manage to say.

"Shinji, I want us to become as close as possible. I want to say that I love you and spread the message across the world. But I don't want us to go too fast, do you understand?" Asuka asked.

"Yes Asuka, I do. I love you and feel the same way." he smiled. She smiled back and slipped the gown on top of her head. "Asuka, you look gorgeous." he told her as he got up. He held her in his arms and kissed her passionately. "Now come on, lets get home."

**AUTHOR NOTES: **I LIED! I KNOW IT! I told you it wouldn't end like that but it just happened! So shut up! Well then, I have started class at college and on top of that, school is hell. I have to work on all days of the weekends, and some of the weekdays, and have almost no free time.

Well, I hope any Rei fans who are actually reading this die-hard Asuka-Shinji story enjoyed the little scenes with Rei. My vision is blurring as I write this. Well, I need some serious sleep, have to wake up in three hours. Well, I will update faster I hope.

**DROP A REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE TO WRITE!**

Well, until next time, (Hold up glass of wine) here's to those who wish me well, and those who flame can go to hell! Well see ya! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, here it is, Chapter nine.

Well then. Life just keeps getting worse you know? Well actually, I have some good news... MY SUMMER JOB IS UP! I now have some more free time, but not much more. I can only write on Fridays and Wednesdays nights now. That's why it has been nearly a month since I have updated. Well, I think it's sort of funny I originally planned to update weekly.

Okay here's an update on the situation. Out house's main computer finally crashed. It was a 2003 gateway. My PC that I use is a 98 gateway but has XP on it. So now, everybody is flocking t o my PC except my sister who has the laptop. Of course, since she downloads tons of shit on that thing, and nobody likes the laptop unless they are on the road, they all go t my PC. Now, my brother is almost constantly in my room on ym PC looking at 1 of three things.

1-His Xbox 360 dash board. He likes to show off his legit forty in Halo 2, and likes to screw with his friends.

2-On IGN or something.

3-Being emo and looking at this girl he plays with MySpace account. I swear I get sick just from hearing those two flirt all the time I am in their party over live. I call her his girlfriend, and I think he actually likes it, but that's a different story...

My mom is always on Pogo, WAIT! Okay guys, as much as I may hate the fact that they will not allow me to view this sight, I still love my mom, well, because, she is my mom. I would appreciate it if you didn't call her a bitch amongst other things. Though I can be mad at times, I still HAVA to love her just because of everything she blesses me with. (Xbox 360, seven foot long ship models-RC-, my own room, cable in my room, this PC I am using, Football Tickets for my football team! There is a lot more) So that's enough on that.

Okay, it seems that they are letting their guard down. I check to see where each PC has been, and nobody has selected the router. It also doesn't matter if they do, because I know the password. Also, enough of the move out stuff. I'm 17, and don't plan on moving out until I'm ready to by a house. They say stay as long as I like as long as I am doing well in college, paying bills and stuff, and so on. So that is NOT an option for me.

Well then, tell me if you think that my writing is getting better or worse. I personally think this is a pretty good chapter. Also, I have a plan for everything mentioned from Koenigseggs CCRs, to Andrea and Roland, and everything else in between!

Well then, enough of my babbling go on and read the story! Of course, my common WAFF alert, though the waff is done to a yellow level out of red. (U.S. terror alert system I'm talking about)

Time for an update on every character of Evangelion! It has been more than a two weeks since the last angel attack, and life is back to normal. Misato was, less than pleased shall I say, about Asuka's nightgown. But Asuka didn't give a shit, and that's all Misato needed to hear. Hikari and Toji are gradually becoming closer. Just yesterday, he pecked her on the cheek, IN PUBLIC, and that was a BIG step for them. Kensuke is still left out, and sort of glad in that case. Of course, that's a good thing, because not a girl in school would want to be with the military obsessed freak. Gendo is still a bastard, BUT, is doing something very important down in Antarctica at this very moment. Naoko and Yui are dead, along with Kyoko. Makato, the bridge bunny, still doesn't have anybody, just like Kensuke. Maya and Shigeru are in the same boat. Rei is still an emotionless freak. The men from SEELE are busy plotting the end of the world, while Pen Pen is taking a nap. Kaji is trying to find out the truth, while Misato is stuck with loads of paper work! Well then, on with the story! And once again this chapter has been pre-read by Peacemaker of the Phoenix Soul!

**Chapter Nine! Love and Bad Memories!**

"Ah damn it..." Misato moaned.

"What is it now?" Ritsuko asked.

"I'm bored and tired of all of this paper work, that's what." she told her. The doctor started to laugh slightly at her comrade.

"Well, at least there isn't another angel, so you shouldn't be complaining too bad..." Ritsuko never got to finish.

"(ALL STAFF PLEASE REPORT TO THE COMMAND BRIDGE. A STATE OF EMERGENCY HAS BEEN DECLARED. MOVING TO BATLLE ALERT STAGE 3)"

"Well then, I guess I spoke too..."

"Not another damn word!"

**WALKING HOME FROM SCHOOL**

After Rei left with some men, Asuka, Shinji, Toji, and Hikari started walking home from school together. The process had become routine, though it was slightly different when Rei was there. Also, in case you are wondering, Kensuke left with his uncle to see an air show in Germany, so he will be missing from this chapter. If you actually like Kensuke, stop reading now. Yeah, that's what I thought, you wouldn't stop. Now read! I like to control you all like meat puppets! Eat paste! Urhem...

"So, stooge two is away in Germany eh? Maybe he'll get mugged or killed there." Asuka said, sounding hopeful.

"Asuka! That was mean! You know that he is their good friend!" Hikari said.

"No sense of humor..." Asuka mumbled.

"I truly doubt that you were joking Asuka." Shinji said from beside her.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. You'll never know." she smirked while looking at him. Sighing in defeat, they went on their merry way. They kept on walking until they got to Hikari's apartment complex, which was the first stop.

"I'll see you three later. Bye Asuka, Shinji. Goodbye Toji." she said with all of the innocence in the world. Her voice still made Toji blush, for reasons unknown.

"Um, erm, good bye Hikari." he said, still blushing quite profusely. Hikari shut her door and walked inside. Toji let out a huge breath when he heard the metal slide shut. The roaring laughter of his other two companions followed.

"What!"

"You just look so funny! You still are so nervous!" Asuka managed to get out. Instead of an outburst like Asuka expected, she just heard a sigh. Shinji also apparently heard it because he also stopped laughing.

"What's wrong Toji?" Shinji asked.

"That's the thing. I'm still too nervous around her. I try to loosen up, but I just am. How are you and Asuka so comfortable around each other?" he asked.

"Well, I've known Asuka for most of my life Toji. I was also as nervous as hell when I first saw her, and I was only like, five!" Shinji said. "But I know Asuka sure wasn't nervous."

"I guess that would help..." Toji said with his head still low.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but just stick in there. You'll wind down eventually." Asuka said. Toji lifted his head and looked Asuka in the eye. The girl he still didn't really like at all, but tolerated for Shinji, just gave him advice! Wow!

"You know what? You two are right! Thanks a lot!" he said happily.

"Sure thing. You walking home with us?" Shinji asked.

"I would, but have an appointment with my sister." Toji said. Shinji looked at him, his face suddenly becoming a bit sad.

"Tell her I hope she feels well soon." he sad with a sad smile on his face. Toji looked his friend in the eye and nodded.

"Sure thing Shinji. Just remember she doesn't blame you. Bye now." Toji said as he walked off towards the direction of the Tokyo-3 medical care unit. Shinji and Asuka started to walk home when Asuka's hand found Shinji's.

"Say, Shinji, are you feeling alright? You seem to be a bit sadder lately." Asuka noted. Still walking, she continued. "Is it something that happened?"

"Well, the anniversary of my mother's death is coming up in a few weeks. I guess... I just... still miss her. I mean, I always do, but its next month. This will be my first time visiting her grave since I left for Germany... I'm just not sure how to react." he said. After hearing this, Asuka also dropped her head.

"I'm sorry Shinji. I totally forgot. Let's just try to forget about it like we always did as kids." she said. Shinji and Asuka each remember very vividly about the times in their childhood that involved them talking about their mothers. Shinji still knows exactly how the day he knew how Asuka's mother died happened. It was a beautiful summer day...

**Suburbs outside Berlin, Germany-Asuka and Shinji...AGE SEVEN**

Asuka and Shinji were playing with some friends on the playground when the parents of some friends called them over. This was the spark that lit the fuse.

"Hey Asuka, what happened to your parents?" Shinji asked. Asuka stopped swinging and looked at the ground.

"I'd rather not talk about it..." she replied.

"It's okay Asuka. We know each other pretty good. You can tell me. I promise I won't tell." he assured her.

"I said no! Leave me alone!" she screamed at him, causing him to startle.

"What wrong Asuka!" he asked.

"I don't want to remember!" she yelled.

"Remember what?" he asked.

"Fine, you want to know! I found my Mama hanging from a rope in her room! After that, papa left me! Got it! I found her dead! Happy? Now leave me alone! I never want to see you again!" Asuka yelled as she ran into the woods behind the playground, tears streaming down her face.

"Asuka!" Shinji got up and ran after her. He ran about one hundred feet when he saw her. She was sitting up against a tree, her knees touching her chest. She looked up and gave him a look that could kill.

"Go away! I never want to see you again!" She yelled, causing some tears to swell up in his eyes.

"B-b-but Asuka, I know what it feels like..." he said, causing her to stand up.

"Oh really? What, your mom hanged herself in front of you too?" she scorned.

"No... the giant robot sh-she was working on killed her... I- (sniff) I saw her face when she disappeared. I never saw her body or anything... I'm sorry I made you do that, I'm really sorry, I know how it is. I understand if you never want to see me again..." he said; head as low as it could go. "I'll go tell mama and papa that I'm leaving..." he started walking away, leaving Asuka all alone.

'He also saw his mama die... I'm just like him... wait! I don't want to be alone!'

"Shinji!" Asuka called out. He turned around and looked at her. "I-, I'm sorry! I didn't know." she walked up to him and looked over him. "Shinji lets make a promise right now." she told him.

"What kind of promise?" he asked.

"Let's promise never to bring up our old family ever again. Let's never tell anyone what happened. Okay?" she said. He looked at her and nodded.

"I promise." he said, and they both hugged, and shook hands.

To this day, nobody besides themselves, military staff, medical staff, Roland and Andrea Langely know what happened to their parents. Of course, nobody but SEELE, Gendo, Kouzou, and Akagi know about Yui's real death. (Okay, in my fic, Shinji has some memories about the day Unit 01 absorbed Yui but he still doesn't know that the robot was Unit 01. DON'T KILL ME!)

**END FLASH BACK**

"It's okay Asuka. I'll have to face her sooner or later." Shinji told her. "Lets just go home for now." So the rest of the walk went in silence, a very uncomfortable one at that may I say! They arrived home around five thirty and expected Misato to be out. Pen-pen was waiting for them at the front door so he could be fed.

"Ah, you hungry pen?" Shinji asked as he walked over to the fridge. He pulled out a fish and started to cook it up. While the one side was cooking, he looked around to see if he could make anything for himself and Asuka.

"Damn, nothing but instant noodles and beer..." Shinji mumbled. "I guess I have to go shopping."

"What was that Shinji?" Asuka asked as she walked out of her room, which was now Shinji's. She had released her hair from the A10 connectors and let her magnificent red mane flow behind her. She changed into a pair of casual jeans and a loose fitting yellow tank top.

"Oh, well, we need to go shopping. But, I'm a little short on cash. We'll have to wait." he told her.

"But then what are we going to eat?" she asked, slightly annoyed that Misato can't keep anything but beer and instant noodles in the house.

"Well, we could go out to eat. A quick flash of our NERV cards and they would probably let us in for free." he said.

"Sounds like a plan, but where would we go?" Asuka asked.

"Well, what do you have a taste for?" Shinji asked.

"Well, I REALLY have a taste for a panini!" (A panini is a sandwich with meat, usually chicken, with vegetables, and cheese. It is served on hard, toasted flatbread. It taste as good as hell! ... well, I would imagine hell doesn't taste good, so, it just taste REALLY good.)

**PATIO OF A REASTAURAUNT**

"Mmmmmmmmmm, this is so good!" Asuka moaned as she took another bite of her sandwich. She had gotten the panini with red pepper, chicken, and feta cheese. (Sorry, I love those things! Just had one for dinner actually...)

"Yeah, I really didn't get much choice for food with my uncle. I almost forgot how good food like this tastes." Shinji said. He had gotten the same thing as her.

"Yeah, I'm still glad they said they wouldn't charge us." Out of the corner of her eye, Asuka spotted two familiar faces. "Hey, is that Toji and Hiakri?" she asked. Shinji looked over, and sure enough, the two ere sitting there.

"Hmmmm, I wonder why they didn't tell us that they were going on a date." Shinji said.

"Me too! I thought I told Hiakri to tell me these things so I could help her out!" Asuka whined. They other couple still didn't seem to notice Asuka and Shinji so the two Langleys decided to stay put and watch. Toji was still as stiff as a board when she started to talk. Gradually, they watched as he loosened up.

"Hmm, so maybe that's why he wanted some advice..." Shinji observed.

"Yeah, maybe he decided to take Hikari on a date without her even knowing.' Asuka noticed.

"Well, at least he seems to be getting more comfortable..." Shinji said. He looked down at the table and saw a waiter putting a bill down... wait, a bill?

"Um, waiter, the manager said we didn't have to pay..." Shinji said. The waiter obviously just got there. His uniform was still perfect.

"Sir, I'm not sure what type of game you and your girlfriend play, but we NEVER let anyone get a freebe." he said, in quite a, erm, superior manner. Of course, we all know Asuka doesn't like superiors.

"Listen here ass! We are the pilots of Evangelions Unit 01 and 02! You make us pay and I'll find your house and crush it with my Unit 02's foot!" Asuka said, just loud enough for all of the people on the patio to hear. Apparently, so did the manager. He came out and approached the table.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"You bet there is! You said it was on the house, but that moron over there said we have to pay!" Asuka said, pointing to the now frightened waiter. The manager turned to look at him.

"Never let this happen again. If somebody shows you their NERV ID, they eat for free." he turned back to them. "Now then, I hope you enjoyed your meal. Come back soon." he said with a bow.

"Don't worry, we will. Thank you for your services." Shinji said, also bowing. The two walked out, leaving Hikari and Toji who had watched the whole thing.

"Man, I guess Shinji and Asuka do take advantage of being pilots." Toji spoke first.

"Yeah, I wonder if that's how Shinji can afford her shopping trips." Hikari said.

"Well, I think that people should give em free stuff. After seeing Shinji in that entry plug, I always feel bad for him when I hear the angel alerts." he told her.

"Yeah, so where were we?"

**Back at the Katsuragi/Sohryu/Ikari Resident**

When Asuka and Shinji got to their apartment complex, it was around nine thirty. They would usually see a blue Alpine parked in front, but today, there was no such car.

"Hm, did Misato find a new parking spot?" Shinji asked. Also noticing the missing car, Asuka shrugged.

"I highly doubt that. Let's go see if she is home yet. She may have gone out drinking with doctor Akagi." Asuka suggested. Nodding in agreement, the two made their way up to their floor and got to their door. Shinji swiped his card, giving him access to the apartment. Seeing that there were no shoes, he decided to go check the message machine.

'Hi kids! It's me. I have to stay over time for some work. I'll be at NERV until tomorrow! Get to bed as soon as you get home. You may have a rough day tomorrow. Don't burn down the apartment or give me any grandchildren! See ya later!' Shinji stared at the machine for another three seconds before deleting the message.

"I swear Misato..." he mumbled to himself while walking over to Asuka who was watching TV. It was already nine thirty so going to bed wouldn't be that bad.

"Hey there Shinji. So what did the message say?" Asuka asked.

"That was Misato. She told us to get to bed; we may have a rough day tomorrow. She also told us not to burn down the place or make any grandchildren." he replied casually.

"Well then, I could figure that much from Misato. I just have to get ready for bed, see you in our room." Asuka told him as she walked off towards the bathroom. He walked over to his bedroom and laid down in bed, patiently waiting for Asuka. He heard his door creek open and turned to look at Asuka who was dressed in the night gown.

'Wow'

"Well then, let's get going to bed." Asuka said as she climbed next to him. She used his chest as a pillow as she wrapped her legs around him. "Goodnight Shinji..." Asuka said with a yawn. Shinji ran his fingers through her silky red mane, causing her to look up at him.

"Goodnight Asuka, I love you." he whispered.

"I love you to." she replied lovingly. Asuka soon fell asleep, letting her rhythmic breathing draw him to sleep also.

"Good...night..."

**Location Unknown**

"all staff prepare for the test... will begin operations in t minus two minutes..." the message repeated itself three more times before stopping. A very young Shinji was leaning up against the window, looking at the giant robot that mommy and daddy were talking about.

"Wow!" the excited young child said.

"Who let a child in her?" an annoyed voice said. behind a desk in the back of the room, a man dressed in black spoke.

"He is mine Akagi. He is here to watch over the experiment." Gendo said.

"He still should be watched more carefully. What would happen if he pressed a button or something?" Naoko Akagi suggested.

"Don't worry," a female voice came over the comm, "my Shinji will be alright, right Shinji?"

"Yes mommy! When will you drive the big robot?" Shinji asked.

"Soon enough dear, and when I make sure it works, you may also pilot it too." Yui told him. Mechanics were getting ready for the first synchronization test of unit 01 while Shinji and his mother talked.

"T minus thirty seconds. All staff, please report to your stations... I repeat..." Yui was in the plug, looking over the controls. 'Okay, you created this; this is to show Shinji how bright the future will be...' Yui thought.

"Ikari! Tell your child to leave those wires alone! Why did you even bring him here?" Naoko Akagi asked.

"To show him how bright the future will be." Yui replied.

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Synchronization rising... 10 percent, 17 percent, 45 percent, 8- whoa! What's going on! Synch at 120, 130, 40, 230!" The mechanic cried.

"377, 379,389, 398, 399, 400!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Yui cried.

"MOMMY!" Shinji saw his mother's face contort in pain and then disappear right in front of him. Shinji's world started to spin until he blacked out.

**Later, Location still unknown**

Shinji started to stir when he felt himself suddenly feel quite chill. He opened his eyes to see nothing but blackness. Every direction, nothing but the cold black abyss. Looking down, he saw a chair.

"What the hell?" he was now fourteen again. Not really knowing what to do, he sat down in the chair. A spotlight came down on him, and the questions began.

'Who are you?' asked a voice.

"I am Shinji Ikari." he replied.

'Why are you here?' it asked.

"I don't know. Who are you?" Shinji asked.

'I am you, as you am I.'

"What do you mean?" he asked.

'I too am Shinji Ikari.' another Shinji, only this one with red eyes and white hair appeared.

"You aren't me!" he yelled.

'Yes I am. I am your mind. I carry the deep memories that you can not remember.'

"What does that have to do with any of this?"

'Nothing, you asked who I was. I know you are wondering why you are here.' the other Shinji asked. The real Shinji nodded his head. 'You are hear because you are having a nightmare. I can't say much more. You will also not remember any of this. So don't bother asking any more questions. You will awake in a few moments, but your mind will still haunt you until you wake up.'

Suddenly, he was in the light room again. This time however, Asuka was there. She was on the screen.

"No don't do it!"

"Synch has started, 45, 78..."

"No Asuka! Don't start it! Why aren't you listening?" he asked.

'She can not hear you. You are like a ghost.'

"What? Is this like a message of things to come?" Shinji asked voice full of terror.

'No, it is just your mind trying to scare you.'

"NO! IT HURTS!" Shinji heard Asuka scream.

"ASUKA!"

**Shinji and Asuka's room**

"SHINJI!" Asuka screamed.

"NO!" His eyes were full of tears as he shot up from the bed. "ASUKA DON'T DO IT!" Reaching out of instinct, he grabbed the closest thing and hugged it tight, that closest thing was Asuka.

"Shinji, what happened? Did you have a bad dream?" Asuka asked while rubbing his back, trying to calm him down.

"I-and you- the EVA was going to kill you, just like the robot my mom worked on killed her..." he sobbed into Asuka's shoulder.

"Shhhhhh, the EVA won't kill me. It's just a nightmare. I take it this is probably happened because I brought up the subject..." Asuka said voice full of remorse. Not getting an answer, she went on. "Shinji, you don't have to worry. It was just a dream. Your mind is just trying to scare you." He looked up and frowned.

"I know, but it just seemed so real. I couldn't even help you. I don't want to be useless. I want to protect you Asuka!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Shinji, I know you do, and you will. It was just a dream. Remember our promise, just forget about it and we won't bring it up again." Asuka soothed him. "I'm not sure what would help, but I'll stay by you until I die." she whispered.

"Okay Asuka..." shinji said quietly. He waited a moment before going on. "Could you hold me, please? I know that the guy normally hold the girl, but..." before Shinji could say another word to explain, Asuka wrapped her arms around him.

"Goodnight, Shinji..." she whispered.

"Goodnight, Asuka..."

**Morning- Asuka and Shinji's Room**

(A special state of emergency has been declared. All civilians please report to the nearest shelter. I repeat...)

"What! Why do these angels always have to choose such a convenient time to drop in?" Asuka said, sarcasm dripping out of her mouth. "Come on! We have to get ready!"

"Okay! I'm coming!" Shinji yelled. He quickly got dressed and headed for the front door where Asuka was waiting for him. They were about to open it when it slid open itself.

"Pilots Sohryu and Ikari, please follow us. A breakfast has been prepared in the van." a man in black said. 'Must be section 2' they each thought.

"Okay, we'll be right down." Asuka said. She ran back really fast and picked up her bag. Who knows what she would do after the battle? Shopping? Swimming? Arcade? A girl has to be prepared! They walked downstairs and saw the black van with the door open. They each stepped inside and saw the breakfast. it was nothing much, just some miso soup and a piece of fruit. They each sat down and waited until they got to the geo-front. The truck got onto the elevator and started its trip down.

"Wow, it still amazes me." Shinji said while he looked out the window.

"What?" Asuka asked.

"The geo-front. How did we build it? I mean, what happened to all of the stone and dirt they took out?" he asked.

"Hmmmm, good question. May be the ocean." Asuka suggested.

"Maybe, but I still think that would be fishy. I mean, how did they do this all in secret?" he asked. Asuka thought for a moment but couldn't think of anything.

"You got me there, not even I know. You'll just have to ask Misato later. Maybe if she's drunk or buzzed, she'll tell you." Asuka suggested. Currently, the woman spoken of is down at command HQ, being very annoyed by a certain angel up in space.

**NERV Command HQ**

"I swear I'm going to kill every last angel with my bare hands if they cause me any more paper work." Misato grumbled.

"Well then, you better start practicing. After seeing the damage this thing caused, I think it's going to leave a pretty big hole in the ground if we go along with your plan." Ritsuko said.

"Yeah, but it's the only plan we have. I know it's risky, but they have to do it." Misato reminded her. "So what are their chances of living again?"

"Twelve point one percent. I still think this is too risky Misato. If we were to lose an Evangelion..."

"If we don't, we will lose our lives." Misato said. Sighing in defeat, the evil doctor left to go get things ready. Misato looked down at the screen.

(Extremely Risky, advice different approach) the screen said.

"I would, but we have no choice."

**Briefing Room**

Rei, Asuka and Shinji were standing in their plug suits waiting for Misato to arrive. Rei was staying quiet as normal, but so were Asuka and Shinji. This was strange, because normally they would be talking in German before the mission that way the people at NERV wouldn't overhear their private conversations. Rei apparently noticed this.

"Why are you and Pilot Sohryu quiet today Pilot ikari? You are usually talking in a foreign language before a battle." Rei asked.

"I guess it's just some things that happened..." Shinji said quietly.

'Something is wrong, I can feel it... What if I let something happen to Asuka? What if my nightmare really is a sign of things to come?' Shinji thought terrified.

"Hello kids." Apparently, he had been so deep in thought, he didn't even notice Misato walk in. "okay, this angel is a tad bit different than others you have faced in the past." An image popped up, showing the massive size of it.

"Oh my god!" said Asuka.

"It's huge!" Shinji exclaimed.

"The angel is pretty much a living bomb. It is still inaccurate but we have a general idea of where it might land." Another screen popped up, showing a large circle that was almost as large as Tokyo-3.

"What! That's pretty much all of Tokyo-3!" Asuka shouted.

"We know. That is why we will be placing the three Evangelions in a strategic triangle around the city. The Evangelion closest to the drop zone will rush towards it and deploy its AT field. The other two units will then come and help with their own AT fields. One of you will stab the angel in its core, thus killing it." Misato finished.

"Wow that sounds dangerous. What are the odds of us living?" Shinji asked timidly.

"I don't know! But that doesn't matter. We will defeat this angel, and I'll treat you all to a steak dinner when you finish!" Misato said. 'That is if you come back. God I hope I won't regret this...'

"Wow! A steak dinner?" Asuka asked, trying to sound excited.

"YeP! But just make sure to get back. I have to go now." Misato said as she walked by them. "See you later!" The door hissed shut, leaving only the three children.

"A steak dinner? We save the world by risking our own lives, and all she can think of is a steak dinner?" Asuka asked dryly.

"Well Asuka that may be all she can afford. If she is spending her money on us, we should be grateful." Shinji suggested.

"Well fine. I guess we should get going." Asuka said. The three walked to the elevators and stepped aboard one. It was about half way up when Asuka spoke.

"Hey Shinji, why do you pilot EVA?" Asuka asked.

"I don't...really know. I guess it is just because I have nothing else to do. But ever since you have shown up, I guess it's been because of you. Plus I like to outclass you." Shinji said with a smirk that got Asuka steaming.

"WHY YOU-"

DING!

"Got to run Asuka! Have to go save the world!" Shinji darted out of the elevator and towards Unit 01 where he knew he would be safe.

"-little ass." Asuka finished softly. A few moments passed... "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

(Pilots, please report to your Evangelions)

"I guess it will have to wait until after the fight..." she mumbled.

**Tokyo-3, Battle Number Ten**

"Okay guys, the target will be dropping in a few moments, be on edge." Ritsuko's voice came over the comm.

"Yeah Shinji, be on edge. Wouldn't want to die know would you?" Asuka asked in a very threatening voice.

"I guess I'm going to die tonight, won't I?" Shinji asked in a normal voice.

"Why of course sweetheart. That's what happens when you mess with me." she replied innocently.

"Okay you two. Get ready for real. We estimate drop in twenty seconds. Whoever is closest, you know what to do." Misato's voice interrupted. She received three affirmatives. "Okay guys, do your best."

"Hey, why does Misato seem so nervous this battle?" Asuka asked.

"She's nervous every battle." Shinji told her.

"I know that. But did you hear her voice? She seemed a lot more worried than normal." Asuka told him.

"She is right. I sensed a disturbance in her voice. But it shall not affect the mission objective, so we need not be concerned." Rei said to both of them. Asuka and Shinji took seemed to take this into consideration and both nodded. "Be alert. It should be dropping any second."

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"It's dropping!" Makato shouted. Misato leaned over his shoulder and looked at the screen.

"Which EVA is it closest to?" she asked.

"It's seems to be aiming for Unit 02!" he told her. Misato gasped and looked again. Sure enough, it would land almost right next to Unit 02.

"Asuka! Get ready! It's heading right for you!" she screamed.

"For me!"

**Author Notes (A/N for you lazy bastards)**

Well then. I hope you all enjoyed. I actually started writing chapter ten by mistake, so that's also a reason why this took so long to update. I hope you all read the thing about calling my mom a bitch and other things. Don't. If one person leaves a review that calls her a bitch, I will wait an extra month to post my new chapter. Got it? Good.

No complaining about how there is so little Rei. If you want to read something with Rei, click back twice, or click on Evangelion, and put the parings as Shinji x Rei.

**LEAVE A REVIEW OR I WILL STOP WRITING! All of this sleep loss is really getting to me...**

Okay, that's all I can think of. No new witty saying about going to hell, so just do as told.

Go to hell. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Well then. I AM FINALLY POSTING! Yeah, things got sorta rough for a while but don't worry. I would like to thank you all for holding you tounges about calling some people in my family some certain names. I forgive you all! I can't hold a grudge for a minute! Actually, don't test me. But don't worry, alls forgiven.

Our house's main PC, not the one I use, is almost dead, so most of the people in the house go on mine. This just means more risk. THAT'S why it took so friggen long to update. I would start to write, my brother would come in the middle of the night and was about to get on when he saw I was looking at him.

"What are you doing on the PC -CENSOR MY NAME- So late?"

"What about you?"

"I was going to get on myspace"

GAG! No offense people but I am think about banning myspace from our PCs like they did FFN and then change the password, but then that would draw too much attention. Oh well. You know, if someone from my family secretly was reading fanfiction and they read this, it would give me away in a split second. But no need to worry. If they did, I could use that as blackmail. Also, I overheard them talking about keystroke trackers. Yikes! Well, I didn't hear the whole conversation, but it didn't sound like they were talking about installing one, just about some guy on the news.

One more thing! I wanted to see if you guys noticed any plot holes. I try not to have any, but if I do have some, PLEASE TELL ME! Well, thats all. I am sending this to my pre-reader now.

Pre reading was done by Peacemaker of the Phoenix Souls

**DUH DIH DUH! OH NO! A CLIFFE! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

"ASUKA! The angel is heading straight for you! You're going to have to deploy your AT field until the others can arrive." Misato ordered her.

"WHAT! My AT field can't hold up something that big! Even if it could, it wouldn't hold for long!" Asuka screamed.

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!"

"FINE! DEPLOYING AT FIELD!" the German teen screamed. An orange hexagon pattern appeared above the head of Evangelion Unit 02. It seemed that the angel was dead set on crushing her. Units 01 and 00 where running as fast as they could, but nothing could go that fast.

SLAM!

The angel fell on Asuka's AT field. Already, it was starting to weaken.

"Asuka, Shinji and Rei are not going to make it there in time!" Misato said.

"What! But I can't hold it for much longer!"

For a split second in time, Shinji was over looking a field of white. In it, was Asuka. Her expression was smiling, but it was slowly changing into a look of absolute pain. "Help me..." she mouthed.

'Asuka! I can't let it kill her!'

Alarms were starting to go off like crazy.

"Dear Lord! Ma'am! You have to see this!" Makato shouted. Both Ritsuko and Misato looked over the bridge bunny's shoulder. "Unit 01 is picking up speed! This is faster than any training exercise or combat record ever!"

"What! How is that possible?" Misato asked.

"There was a temporary synch spike! He reached levels of 98.7 synch!"

"Sound barrier exceeded! Unit 01 is heading for the target at speeds of mach 1.1!" Shigeru shouted. Everyone stared in awe as unit 01 made small buildings and signs flip up in a whirl wind as it sped through the city streets.

"Asuka I'm coming!" Shinji's scream echoed through the control room.

"Unit 01 has reached the target area! Extending it's AT field!"

The earth around unit 01 stared to crack and shake as it raised its arm to help Asuka.

"Shinji! It's about time you jerk! Leaving little old me to fight off the big bad angel all by myself!" Asuka said in her sweet voice.

"Yeah!" Shinji grunted. "I figured little old you couldn't kill an angel the size of a toothpick!" he joked.

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

Everybody on the bridge sweat dropped at the two's conversation. No matter how dangerous, they treat it like nothing.

"Unit 00 will reach the target in five seconds. The plan shall proceed as planned." Rei's voice came over the comm.

5

4

3

2

1

"Rei! GO FOR IT!" Misato yelled. While the other two arguing teens where holding up the Angel via AT field, Rei started to make a hole in it. The managed to get enough of a hole to get two hand in. It was all over from there. She extended her AT field and stabbed its core, causing all life to leave its body.

"We did it!" Misato shouted. No longer than a second after she said that, the giant arms of the angel fell down on the Evangelions, and exploded, causing a blast six miles in diameter. "Asuka...Shinji...Rei..." Misato said barely above a whisper.

**Sight of destruction of Angel number Ten**

Hisssssssssssss was heard as the seal on two entry plugs opened up. Out of one, climbed a boy who looked to be in severe pain. Out of the other, a girl who looked the same.

"Damn..." Asuka said quietly. She slowly started walking towards Shinji. They met in the middle and looked at each other.

"Ha ha..." Shinji started. "Jeze, how many fourteen year olds get banged up as bad as us?" Shinji asked while sitting down. It felt like every nerve in his body was on fire. Asuka followed in suit, also feeling the same things.'

"Beats me. You know what? I think we should get paid for this..." she yawned, wincing as she did so.

"Yeah, that...would be nice..." Shinji said as he grabbed Asuka's hand and fell into unconscious. Asuka followed moments after, just as the sound of ambulances came into ear shot.

(Okay, in my opinion, they get off way to easily in the series. I mean, you all have seen the size of that explosion. Impossible. So I fixed that here! Bitch all you want later! Okay, read on.)

**NERV Hospital**

Asuka and Shinji were each hooked up to a life support machine. They weren't too bad though. They were breathing by themselves. Their beds were side by side, and there was no motion between the two except the rising and falling of their chests. Misato sat between the two beds at the end of them.

'Damn, what have I done with them? I used these kids, no, MY kids to fulfill a part of my revenge. God, how low can I go?' she sighed. It was later found out that since Rei was not using her full AT field, she had a hell of a LOT more protection against the angel when it landed on them.

She once again looked over the teens. Their faces didn't show pain, but a peaceful look. Far from a smile, but it was peaceful. 'I wonder how long it will be before they wake up. I wonder what future angels will bring. It seems they keep on getting harder and harder. Yet, we still keep sending them out there. The institute must have found some more children by now...'

"Ma'am. Visiting hours are over. I'm sorry, but I must ask you to leave." a young nurse asked politely. Misato looked up at the clock, '4:00 P.M?'

"But it's only four! Don't hours end at eight?" she asked.

"On weekdays, yes, but on Sundays, it's a little sooner." she frowned.

"Okay then. I guess I'll be back tomorrow." she sighed. Misato looked over the two children and smiled. "Goodnight, I'll be back tomorrow." and she walked out. It seemed like the longest drive home ever. Sure, she was used to them in the hospital, but she never had them both in at once. It was going to be a very sad night. She finally got home and pulled into her normal spot. The walk up the stairs just didn't seem right. It was lonely, not even one neighbor was out. She got up to her apartment door and looked around.

'What am I doing? It's only 4:45! I can't just mope around all day!' she did a 180 and walked right back down and into her car. 'What am I going to do? Think damn it! What would I do when I was a kid... wait, that's sorta stupid of me to think.' She drove for a while until she got hungry. 'What is there around here...'

There were a few restaurants around. Nothing that she really liked, so she just stopped at some random Ramen stall.

"Chicken Ramen please. And give me a beer too." she asked the man. He served her, she paid, and life went on. Misato looked at her car and shook her head. There was an eating area so she decided to stay.

"Man, I'm going to have so much paper work. So many people will be calling their insurance companies, then those companies call us... I need to get an assistant." she sighed.

"Miss Misato!" a voice called out. She turned her head and saw Asuka and Shinji's friends, Kensuke, Toji, and Hikari. "Whoa Miss Misato, what wrong? You seem like your down in the dumps." Kensuke stated.

"Hi there kids. It's just Asuka and Shinji, that's all..." she sighed while she took a sip of her drink.

"What? Did something happen to them? Are they okay?" Hikari worriedly asked.

"They'll be okay. They just got a little banged up in that explosion." Misato told them.

"Whoa! They were near that thing when it exploded! I mean, I didn't see it explode, but that crater is huge!" Toji exclaimed.

"YEah, they were close to it..." Misato trailed off. "You can visit them tomorrow. I'm sure I can get you a pass into the NERV hospital." She said brightly.

"Okay, school won't be in session for another few days anyways. When can we stop by?" Hikari asked.

"Doesn't matter. I don't have much to do anyways." Misato sighed. "You know its funny, you get so used to having those guys around, and things just seem so boring without them."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Misato!" Kensuke and Toji both said in unison. "If you want somebody in the house, I'm sure I can come on over!"

BONG!

"Watch it you two! Don't be so rude!" Hikari scolded them. (Hell with this, I'm tired, just finished watching the last episode of Bleach, and have BIG TIME writers block)

"Okay then, see you tomorrow." Misato said.

**The Next Day**

Misato woke up and tried to eat breakfast, but it seemed like after eating all of Shinji's cooking, her 'Iron Stomach' was starting to go away. It was only nine so she decided to take a shower. As she undressed, she looked at the long scar that ran across her chest.

"Will these kids have to bear the scars of humanity too? Will they have to suffer even more?" Misato whispered while a tear rolled down her cheek. She still remembered that day so clearly. The screams of those men and woman, the colors in the sea, the giant wings in the air, and ..._it. _

The giant of light. Of course, she had never seen a thing. No, it was just a meteor.

"Bull shit..." she chuckled to herself while she turned on the water.

That's what _they _told her what she saw. They told what she would tell people too. Funny though how a meteor had wings like that though. Those dreaded wings.

_"Father!" _

She remembered him when he placed her in the life capsule. She remembered every moment of that day. She was jolted out of her thoughts as the water seemed like it came to a boil.

"HOTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Misato looked around the room as saw the reason. Pen-Pen was seriously pissed about not being in the story, and he wanted in the shower, so he had flushed the toilet.

"Stupid penguin." she murmured. She looked a clock on the wall. "Holy shit! It's already ten! I didn't even know we had that much hot water! Damn, I'm not even pruning!" she cheered. She just remembered the other kids would be coming over soon and decided to get dressed. Sure enough, the door bell rang.

"Coming!" Misato sang.

**Hospital**

Shinji and Asuka were showing signs of improving. It was never life threatening from the start, but still a concern. They still had IV drips, but nothing that big. Sure, some sensors and wires, but that was just to monitor them. Hikari, Toji , and Kensuke looked at their friends.

"Wow, where were they when it blew up? I saw Rei today and she looked fine." Hikari asked.

"They were right at the core of the explosion. They had to stop the angel and weaken its AT field for Rei, so she could kill it. Rei still had a lot more power than those two, so she could create a stronger AT field." Misato explained. They were all still staring at Asuka and Shinji when Kensuke spoke up.

"What's an AT field?" he asked. Misato just realized she had slipped at mentioning some VERY classified information out.

"Shoot, I wasn't even supposed to mention that. Sorry, but all of that is classified." She told him, much to his dismay.

"Hey Kensuke, you sure you still want to pilot an EVA?" Toji asked his friend. Kensuke eyed over his friend and smiled.

"Of course! A little pain would be worth it!" Everybody saw Misato cringe as he said that. "What, was it something I said?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't say." Misato sighed. "The only thing I can tell you is that if anybody gives you the offer, please deny it." Misato said while she made her way towards the door. "Goodbye." she said as she almost ran away.

"Wow, I wonder what made her do that." Hikari said.

"I don't know, maybe she got hurt in some experiment and doesn't want anybody else to be hurt." Toji suggested.

"Yeah, maybe that's it." Kensuke said. So they went back to watching their stoic friends just lay there some more, and some more.

**Dreamland-(NOT KIRBY!)**

Shinji and Asuka were walking down the streets of Berlin holding hands. On Shinji's left ring finger there was a ring. The same went for Asuka. Asuka was pushing a stroller and had quite a large bulge in her abdomen. A glance at a calendar showed it was only three years from now.

"Shinji, lets stop somewhere to eat. I think Roth is getting hungry." Asuka giggled. She had been calling the lump in her stomach Roth ever since she found out it was boy in Shinji's dream world. Rosen, Shinji's dream daughter, was in the stroller sleeping. The two stopped at a restaurant and picked up a quick meal. The two then continued their stroll down and decided to go home. They had a beautiful home that over looked the city and the scenery around it. It was on the outside of town, and was close to Andrea and Roland. They went home and sat down on the couch.

"You know Shinji. I know you know this is a dream, and I know it is a dream. Why don't you wake up to see your friends and family again. I'm sure they miss you." Asuka said.

"I know they probably do, but this life is so good. I don't want to leave you." Shinji said. Asuka laughed slightly and looked at him gently.

"I know that Shinji, but wouldn't it be nice if this was real? Imagine if one day, you and the real Asuka could have a home like this. Heck, maybe even have a few kids like me." Asuka giggled.

"But, what if we don't?" Shinji asked.

"Don't worry, you will. I'm not real, but the one outside of this world is. Go and live a life with her." Asuka said.

"What if I don't?" Shinji asked.

SMACK DOWN!

"I may be only a dream, but I'm still Asuka! Suck it up you little baby and _make _it happen! We both know what the real me thinks. I know I talk in my sleep." Asuka said blandly. "And don't forget, I'm your wife so you have to listen to me." She whispered into his ear.

"Okay then. 'I'll do as you say! I'll make things happen that way! I'll show her how I want things to be! Thanks a lot. I think I am going to be going now." Shinji said. When the last words left his mouth, the world around him seemed to start to fade away. Then, there was blackness. Except for a bright white light.

"Damn, I know people say not to follow it but how the hell would they know?" Shinji asked as he walked towards it.

**Real World**

Misato had rushed to the hospital when she heard that Asuka and Shinji were starting to wake up. Sure enough, as soon as she opened the door, she saw them open their eyes. Instead of looking at her, the first thing they did was look at each other.

"Asuka..."

"Shinji..."

"Did you have a weird dream too?" Shinji asked quietly.

"Yeah..." Asuka responds just as quietly. Misato looks at the two as they stare into each others eyes.

"I, want that to really happen..." Shinji whispered.

"I do too, we just can't while the angels are around..." Asuka responds.

"But, we can still fight our hardest, and make sure that that happens..." Shinji whispers hopefully. He just then notices Misato. "Hi there Misato..." he says.

"Um, hi. Did I miss something?" She asked. They both looked at each other.

"Nothing at all Misato, nothing at all." Asuka says.

**AUTHOR NOTES:**Well then. I loaded the last part with WAFF because it seemed like there was a lack of it in this chapter.I know it's shorter than most of my other chapters, but things are a lot more stressed, that's why you may have seen the (ON HOLD) thing in my Summary. That's no lie. Now then, I will still write some, but some efforts will be concentrated on a different story to combat my writers block. Also, I NEED A DAMNED BRAKE! I have college classes you know.

**Evangelion:Rebith in a New Land-**Third impact has happened, but when Shinji wakes up he awakens to see, himself! Shinji, meet Shinji and a new Asuka! Shinji x Asuka, AUxReal Universe crossover. A new take on EVA.

Well, thats a little glimpse. It will be Asuka x Shinji of course. It will have Asuka and Shinji from both that world, and the real world. It does have an EVA in it. Not your ordinary crossover. Take a look when I get it up.

Well, if you have any ideas about the next angel, give me a review with an idea. I'm totally blank about what I should do. All of the others Asu x Shi fic like this have never made it up this far so I don't have ANY clue about how it should go. Don't worry though, once I'm past there though, their rough waters will become my smooth sailings. I have it all planned out starting from the 12th. I think that the 9, 10th, and 11th angel are the hardest to write about in any Asuka x Shinji fic.

Also, I am giving you guys two options. I could update weekly with short thousand word chapters, or do this. Which one would you like?

Well, i can't seem to think of anything else. So know I always say it and it seems keep the flamers away.

_"Here's to those that wish me well, and those that flame can go to hell!"_ And for the rest of you homies, go to hell.


	11. An update!

Hey there everybody! No, this is not an update to this story in a traditional sense. Sorry for any hard feelings :'(. However, there is good news, really good news. I have picked up writing again and have decided something. I. Must. Finish. This. Fiction. That's right. No strating up any new fics until this one is done. They ultra good news? I have chnaged my style of writing slightly. Nothing dramatic, but I am much more descriptive now, and use better grammar for a story like this.

I am going to do almost all of the story before I start releasing chapters. They will be released on a weekly basis, like episodes. Each chapter is around 4000 to 5000 words long. I saw 'is' for a reason. I currently have four chapters done. So far, the word count is a little more than twenty thousand, and I am only beginning the fight with Israefl (Sp, I know it's wrong.).

So, that leads me to my third thing. I need a pre-reader. I have contacted some of my old pre-readers, and am sending out e-mails as I type to those I still have not written to, but in case none of them respond, I am looking for one. (Phoenix, my old pre-reader, if you're reading this your e-mail isn't working...). Now, I am looking for somebody who is not only going to fix gramatical mistakes, but also help me be more vivid and interseting! For instance, if you see that I wrote, "Asuka looked at Shinji" when they first meet again on the carriers, write down next to it, "Asuka looked over at Shinji in disbelief." Of course, that is only an example. I pre-read most of my stuff myself first, so most of it should be correct. Just letting you know. I would like an EXPERIENCED pre-reader though.

Thanks for your time, and please don't kill me for not updating. The standard rules still apply. I can't come here during the day, only at night because my family (who I live with) think that fanfiction, anime, anything like that in general, is all evil, and that I shouldn'tbe involved with it. It's actually 2:39 right now. Okay, her is a small teaser of what is to come. I wrote this in about four minutes just now, so it's not exactly up to my 'standards' that I'm using for my story. It's also not pre-read or abc checked, but it should be pretty much okay.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Different Beginnings by RampagingEvangelion  
Prologue**

**_Enjoy this sample of my work!_**

Shinji Ikari watched as aircraft took off and landed at the airport. Standing next to him was his father, Gendo Ikari. To be completely honest, Shinji didn't know why they were here. It didn't make any sense. Gendo had Shinji pack a few of his things earlier that day. Previous to that, Gendo was on the phone talking to somebody. He remembered parts of the conversation clearly.

_"We will meet at the Tokyo International Airport... Yes... Because I do not have time or him... Why is none of your concern, Roland... The only reason I am calling you is because Yui spoke about this situation in the past... No, if we both died... I already told you, because I have no time for a child like that!... Regardless, she wanted you to have him if anything went wrong... That is all that you need to know... Either you take him or I send him to an orphanage... Then he'll have somebody to interact with... That is irrelevant... I will meet you there, Langley."_

What did it all mean Shinji wondered? His young mind couldn't comprehend it. As he thought over the situation, he didn't even notice as a large man approached them. The man was European for sure, with dark brown hair, and blue eyes. With him was a woman of short stature. She had blonde hair down to her mid back, with hazel eyes. She had a small build, and looked fragile like a porcelain doll. Standing next to the two adult stood a girl.

The girl appeared to be of the same age as Shinji. She had burning auburn hair down to her upper back, and piercing blue eyes. She stood tall and proud. The girl wore a Green skirt, and a white top. Shinji turned and noticed the trio as they stopped next to his father and himself.

"Rokubungi..." the man stated.

"It is Ikari, _Langley_." Gendo stated coldly.

"I don't see how a nice young girl like Yui ever saw a man such as yourself as attractive." the man said with disgust.

"What you think is irrelevant. Now take him so I can leave." Gendo said. _'Take him? Does he mean me?'_

"Daddy..." Shinji said softly as he tugged on his fathers arm. "What do you mean? You're coming with me, right?" The man coldly stared at his son.

"I will not. You are of no use to me." Oh, that icy voice! How could a human be so cruel? So cruel to another human, so cruel to his son? Shinji's eyes started to water up.

"What! No! I want to stay with you daddy!" Gendo turned around and started walking away, leaving his son crying in the airport. "Daddy! Wait for me! Daddy!" Shinji dropped his heavy suit case and tried to make a run for his disappearing father. As he attempted to do so, two burly arms came over him. "Daddy!"

He wept. Oh, how cruel is a man to make a child weep? As he wept, the girl looked at the boy with a mixture of disgust, and sadness.

_'Mama...'_ Asuka thought. The memories flooded into her head. They were so fresh and vivid. Though tears came to her eyes, she suppressed them, refusing to cry. She watched as the man holding Shinji kneeled down next to the crying boy and whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry Shinji. Everything will be okay. My name is Roland Langley, and this is my wife, Andrea, and this is our daughter, Asuka..." he spoke gently. "Now Shinji, you're part of our family... Come on let's go home."

Thus, the life of Shinji Ikari would be forever changed from that point on.

* * *

Well? You like? Hope so. One more thing, the story will be named "Different Beginnings", just like this one was named before I re-named it. Okay, I'm going to bed. Send me an e-mail if you're interested, or leave yours if you don't have an account. 

_RampagingEvangelion-Out_


End file.
